


That Little Something

by Geziie (Izagez)



Series: The Long Series [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art, Brotherly Love, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Tease, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Philosophy, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, love squares or pentagons or geometry in general idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izagez/pseuds/Geziie
Summary: An odd meeting.Undeniable chemistry.Yet there was something missing.Would they find it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Little Something...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303717) by Teengez14top (me). 



The door was right there.  
I simply needed to take two steps and I’d be free.  
I didn’t want to be here.  
I didn’t even know why I was here.

  
“Yah…”

  
Who was I kidding?  
I knew exactly why I was here.

  
“Yah…”

  
If there was something that had always troubled me with him, it was the soft tone of his voice.  
It rendered me useless, making me unable to think rationally.

  
“What?!”

  
I snapped despite myself.  
I should have kept my mouth shut.  
Initiating a conversation with him would make me want to stay.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?”

  
Ignore him, Jimin. Ignore him and leave.

  
“I thought we had a deal.”  
“A deal?! My _ass_ we had a…”  
“Yes. Your ass. On my bed. Now.”

  
Why this conniving little son of a…  
My eyes met with his as he sent me his trademark smirk.

  
“I’m not going to ask you twice…”


	2. At First There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first, every random act has its story to tell. 
> 
> Now go on and do meet one quirky half of the TLS Duo: Jimin

**C** hit. Chatter. Chatter. Silence. Chit. Chatter. Chatter. Silence. Ch..

“Could you…”

_Quick thinking, Jimin. Quick thinking._

“Share your fries with me?”

Nod.

Scraping of the plastic plate against the table.

Cue annoying rhythm.

Chit. Chatter. Chatter. Silence. Chit. Chatter. Chatter.

Silence.

Chit. Chatter. Chatter.

Silence.

CHit. CHAtter.CHATTer.

SILENCe.

CHIT.CHIT. CHIT. CHIT. CH.

FUDGE. THIS.

“Yah!” I screamed despite myself.

I could hear people starting to whisper around us.

It would seem that their conversations had grown benign; or maybe they could no longer keep their intrigue at rest as the _only_ block of silence in this busy food court finally showed some sign of life. I was actually shocked that they’d managed to keep their curiosity at bay for so long.

I, myself, was amazed as to how I had managed to sit here for the past goddamn _thirty_ minutes in this bloody silence. It was so blatantly _existent_ that I was sure that the whole of Seoul could notice the dead spot in this shopping center.  

“What is it Jimin-ssi?”

 _This -_.

This annoyingly cute person was blinking at me as though I’d shaken him into the point of no return. Boy, did he have it coming for him. My soft spot for his cuteness had died down from the minute I had heard that very first “chit”.

“Don’t Jimin-ssi me!” I snapped before wagging my finger at him. “May I remind you that _you_ were the one who went through hell and high water to ask _me_ out on a date? Heck, you were basically coming to our café every day, ordering water- _tap water_ , to be exact! You don’t even pay for tap water! That’s like the perfect way to sit there and stare at someone without spending a penny. Not that I’ve ever tried but you made it so that I _felt_ your freaking presence every day and understood it all-.” 

“You’re cute when you ramble.” He giggled before hiding his lips behind his hand.

Never mind the fact I _had_ been rambling and strayed way off topic. Never mind the fact that he had interrupted me before I had had the time to properly tear through his boring ass.

Never mind any of that.

“Does that mean I’m ugly when I do everything else?”

After all, he had questioned my looks. He had hit one of my soft softs. I couldn’t help but pout as I looked back at him. I was many things but I was not ugly. At least, I’d never been told so straight to my face.

Hold on.

My eyes slowly widened as I rose my hands to my cheeks. I tended to listen to what interested me. Maybe I’d been delusional all this time.

_Hold on._

“Am I really?”

There were words for the horror in my voice as I pulled at my cheeks.  

“Of course not, Jimin-ssi.”

His soft voice called out to me just as I pulled on my cheeks one last time. My pout slowly giving way to a smile as I looked back at him.

He was right. I couldn’t have been delusional all this time.

Nodding, I couldn’t help but reach for his hand as he grinned back at me.

  _Wait._

Wasn’t I screaming at this idiot a while ago?

Groaning, I pulled my hand back before it and passed it across my face.

“Going _back_ to the point. _Now_ that I’m here. After getting Jin Hyung to convince me that you were an awesome person and whatnot: Why the hell do you not make me enjoy this date?”

This idiot blinked.

He dared blink back at me as though I hadn’t been more than crystal clear. He dared cock his head to the side as though I hadn’t basically been talking to myself since we’d met up. He dared look _surprised_ as though he hadn’t perfected the art of smiling and waving. I hadn’t even known we’d be sitting in this food court. I’d just had to watch him eclipse right before my eyes, then freak out because one did not simply lose a giant like Park Chanyeol in a crowd; only to find him waving at me from this very table.

There was a certain limit to being shy and cute.

“Do you not like the food?”

“You call, _freakingistayedinyourfudgingbagforlordknowshowmanydays_ burgers, _food_ ?” I hissed as my grip tightened around the said _thing_.

“It was only since yesterday.”

My steps began in the gasps surrounding us.

His giggles stopped in the burger I had perfectly thrown at his face.

 

 

 

 **M** y mom had always said that my student years would be the best. They would be the years that I would cherish for the rest of my life. I had no doubts in my mother’s words.

None.

 _However,_ when I found myself knee-deep in course work, college life was far from what I’d call perfection. I’d chosen to be a philosophy major because I’d been told that I would be able to loaf around most of the time. I needed to have a long chat with whoever had fed me such lies next time I’d meet them.  _True,_ I had no recollection whatsoever of whom they were. Still, painful memories of my struggles would fuel and guide me through my revenge.

Slightly snickering to myself, I almost forgot about my copy of Voltaire’s  _Candide_ still sitting in my lap. Emphasis, on the  _almost._

Sighing, I almost threw the damn thing across our café’s back room. After all, here I was, finally on break; comfortably perched between two boxes and hidden away from the world. I could have actually been at peace right now. The temperature around me felt just right. Even the smell of moisture didn’t bother me. Everything was perfect yet my heart just couldn’t feel at ease.

Sometimes, I swore that someone was out to get me.

Of course, in most cases, I knew who it was. Heck, my shoulder was  _still_ throbbing from my fall out of my bed this morning because of Mocha. Clearly, I hadn’t woken up early enough to feed my starving pup. However, my present disarray, was a pure mystery.

I sighed once more as I took off my glasses. I slowly massaged the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes. The sound of the fan overhead grew dimmer, only to be replaced by the incessant chattering at the front shop. Perfectly pairing with the feel of Candide burning holes into me, reminding me of my essay and impending failure as my headache grew worse. So much so that my head nearly split into two as my memory somehow wandered back to  _that_ horrible date.

“Oh, please no.” I groaned as I threw my head back.

Someone was  _really_ out to get me.

“Oh my, look at  _you_ groaning like some old man.”

 _There_ they were.

“Get out.”

I could only frantically shake my head as I pointed a finger in his direction.

“This is my private space.”

“Says who?” He scoffed as his footsteps grew louder.

“Me.” I sighed in frustration as I opened my eyes.

“Stop that.” He flicked my forehead and I couldn’t help but wince. “That’s what you get for being disrespectful to your Hyung.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as he took down a box. After much fussing, Jin Hyung finally let out a long sigh as he propped his elbow on my shoulder. He seemed exhausted after his impromptu battle against an innocent box but I could only focus on how sharp his elbow was. A fact that I tried to glare to him but  _clearly_ , telepathy with my best friend was not in order today. He simply sent me the glorious smile that had more than snatched my résumé from my hands before I’d even known that I’d wanted a part-time job.

_“You’re cute. Work here.”_

The very smile that had broken just as many hearts as the coffee cups he so perfectly sold. Hence, my weariness of his happy-go-lucky nature  _and_ the very reason behind my ass needing to relocate now that he was here. I could just tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he was about to set me up on another date or  _worse._

“Jiminnie.”

No words could describe how far my eyes rolled back as he more than clamped his arm around my shoulders. He could save the cute act for some swooning girl at the counter, than you very much.

“Aren’t you philosophy majors supposed to be against violence? Like  _‘Make Love, Not War.’_ ”

If I corrected him that those were Hippies and most definitely not philosophers, I would be falling into this asshole’s trap, now wouldn’t I?

I looked down at my trustee Candide’s innocent smile. Truly sorry for neglecting him, I gently patted him before slowly raising my book to my face. Never mind the world of hurt I’d go through to write my essay; it paled in comparison to what this hyung of mine would make me live through.

“Like do not attack thee with a  _burger_?”

Emphasis on the burger followed by a clear view of Chanyeol Hyung covered in ketchup and lettuce. Clearing my throat, I desperately tried bringing Candide closer to my face but I was pretty sure that books couldn’t go through skin.  

Put simply.

I was dead meat.

“Yah!” Jin Hyung screamed and he tore Candide away from me.

“What?” I whined defensively but he was having none of it.

“Chanyeol was a nice person. He was my long lost cousin, you know?” He whimpered as though close to tears. “How could you  _do_ that to him?”

“Is he dead? I think not!” I shot back defensively. “Stop talking like that!”  

“He is! He’s been hibernating in his room since Saturday, you hopelessly romantic jerk!” I couldn’t help but wince as he hit my head with  _my_ book, of all things. “Here you are, crying every day that you need love, that love is wonderful, and that you want what Namjoon and I have -.”

Namjoon?  _Check_.

“But I do!”

My survival?  _Double check_.

“You guys are really cute and loving.” I smiled as he melted into a warm smile.

“We are, aren’t we?” He sighed before tightening his grip on my shoulder. “ _Try_ changing the subject once more and  _you_ ’ll be the one covered in beef and lettuce, cute best friend of mine.”

“We only sell cakes here!” I shot back but he scoffed as he grabbed me in a neck hold.

“Even better!”

Now.

Rumor was that my boss had hired me because Jin Hyung had put in a good word for the eager cute boy who had unexpectedly applied. Fact was, that Jin Hyung had simply smiled and my boss had hated my guts, his love for my strength the only thing remaining. Thus resulting in  _my_ ass getting extra work for goofing off when our boss came to find us.

Even though,  Jin Hyung had  _clearly_ been the one holding me in a headlock.

 

 

 

 **T** his should have been the part where I told Jin Hyung where exactly to shove his cackles. It sincerely should have. However, there was only so much I could do as my gaze flickered from the endless boxes of christmas decorations at my feet and my hands. My  _two_ very lonely hands in the face of the biggest window display I’d ever seen.

Surely, if I had taken a closer look at this place, I would have never even printed my résumé. Slightly biting on my lower lip, I looked back at my boss. If punishment was truly necessary for goofing off during work hours, he could just cut my pay. My back was not ready for the level of pain I’d be suffering for this ordeal.

Not that my boss cared as he snapped his fingers.

Sighing, I could only pick up the first box before hopping into the window display. My eyes lingered on the _bottom_ of the Christmas tree for the longest seconds of my life before I let myself fall back against the glass window. Pouting, I let my gaze linger on the carefree faces passing by. Free of the burden, or more importantly, the  _knowledge_ of all the pain and suffering that went behind the beauty surrounding them at Christmas time, they excitedly snapped away.

Children eagerly pulling their reluctant mothers to grand displays as high-schoolers, huddled together, walked arm in arm. At times, a lone figure would pass by, their eyes either glued to their phones or expectantly looking around. Unlike the vast array of couples, blind to their surroundings, as though wandering in their own bubbles.

Somehow, as my gaze followed them, I felt as though I were intruding.

I felt as though my mere curiosity was tainting the beautiful yet distorted portraits displayed before me. Indeed distorted, as one woman snapped as a man rolled his eyes; yet, intertwined, their hands never let go. Instead, they only seemed to be holding on tighter as she scowled and he gently pulled her along. Indeed beautiful, as her lips gave way to a smile as he slipped their linked hands into his coat’s pocket.

She could have pulled away, yet she had stayed.

He could have left her there, yet he had pulled her along.

I could have walked away from that date and never looked back.

So I had.

All because I hadn’t felt that warmth.

I never would, would I?

My eyes tore away from the couple just as I wiped a tear from my cheek. Somehow, I’d forgotten that couples were like cockroaches during Christmas time. They came out of hiding as though to put it all on display for the rest of us to feed from.

However, I was full for today.

The bitter taste of a burger still at the back of my throat as I got to my feet. Unfortunately, I couldn’t cover this damn glass window. Therefore, my discipline and christmas carol singing would simply have to do as I looked at the tree before me. Nodding, I could only pull up my sleeves.

Humming along to  _Jingle Bells,_ I climbed up the ladder by the tree. The Big North Star, more precisely North Heart in this case, hanging from my back as I reached the top. Perfectly belting out each lyric, I slowly started dancing along as I busied myself.

To the point of almost forgetting myself as  _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_ began.

“Ladies and gentlemen.”

All under Jin Hyung’s watchful phone.

“Jiminnie in action.” He sang as he took another shot of me.

“Hyung!” I called with as much authority as I could muster with garlands wrapped around my head and neck. “Hyung!”

“You called?” He smiled as he all but turned his phone for a better angle.

“ _Yah_!”

Note to self.

Fidgeting on a ladder only ever amounted to one thing.

A very hard fall to the ground.

Perfectly finished in my body twisted up in a way that should only ever be allowed for  _contortionists_. Something that I most definitely was  _not,_ though my present predicament begged to differ.  _The Cirque du Soleil_ could go back to wherever it’d been hiding, I was already suffering more than enough at the gym. Not that I could voice my opinion as my face remained glued to the display’s window.

Only one thing was clear.

Every. Part. Of. My. Body. Hurt. Like. Hell.

“Mama.”

Such, was what I had  _wanted_ to say but it came out as a guttural blurb against the glass. One that more than a few were trying to decipher as more onlookers gathered in front of the display. Had the situation been any different, I would have dug myself a hole and stayed there. However, I could only watch as people gasped as others waved cameras in my face.

Not that I truly cared as I focused on one couple.

The girlfriend was holding her hands to her mouth, seemingly worried for me. Unlike the boyfriend as he looked on as though completely unfazed. So much so that I could only scoff.  _Yes,_ seeing a guy falling from a ladder was nothing to fuss over.  _Surely_ , he would stand up and walk away.

What did this person think I was? Wolverine?

If anything, I’d rather he pick a side: To laugh or to gasp?

Clearly doing so was much easier than the pain I had to go through to move. Something that I tried but purely and utterly failed to as I found myself wailing like a bitch.

_Jimin, help is coming, don’t cry._

_Jin Hyung will help._

_Do_ not  _cry._

Tears stung my eyes as I relentlessly repeated those words. I mulled them over and over again in an enrapturing rhythm as my gaze remained on the couple. The girl had started frantically pulling at her boyfriend’s arm but he didn’t seem to care.

He was simply looking at me.

I looked back.

Slowly, he seemed to blink out of a trance as he cocked his head to the side. His eyes searching mine as though to ascertain that I was looking at him.

Now.

My face was glued to the window.

 _Where_ else would I be looking?

As though on perfect cue with my attempt at a frown, he lightly chuckled. All before finishing in a small smirk as he nodded towards me, a green lock slightly shielding his eyes.

Indeed, this green haired asshole was smirking at me.

His lips curled in an annoyingly enticing way.

That simple curve embedding itself in mind as though telling me not to forget its every detail.

Somehow, I had the strange feeling that there was a promise hidden in it all. Surely, I’d be seeing this smirk again but then again, I was feeling weird in places I never even knew could hurt.

My current judgment was  _not_ to be trusted.

After all, I was only sure of one thing.

**Someone was _really_ out to get me.**

**\---- >**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ First glimpse into quirky Jiminnie's mind before *drumroll* Who's next? he.he.he *shows self out to the next chapter with bad jokes*
> 
> That being said, the story has started and I hope that you'll enjoy the ride <3
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx


	3. Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the second Yoongi half of the TLS Duo

**A** blank canvas and her smile.

That was all he could see.

All before she dove into a whirlwind of careless precision across his canvas. Her dress hugging her figure as she spun around and around. Her lips enchanting him as they gave way to her mesmerizing chuckles. Each louder than the next as she invited him to follow her movements.

To draw her.

His eyes followed.

However, his hand remained in his lap.

No matter how much she beckoned him; no matter how heavy the crayon in his right hand grew; Yoongi was only conscious of the remote control in his left. Indeed, every turn the figure before him made, the harder he pressed on the button. All because the louder his music was, the further away she seemed to go.

No longer the ripples of her laughter, it was now the bass of his music that vibrated through his whole body. It was now harsh lyrics that confirmed that satisfying fact that she was gone.

His canvas now completely white.

Exactly as he hoped it would remain.

“Yoongi!”

At least, until he attempted drawing again.

“ _Min Yoongi_!”

In a brisk tug, Yoongi found himself slowly blinking up at his mother. Her beautiful features stretched back into her usual scowl as her nails dug into his cheeks.

“Turn that volume _down_!”

Though her arms were now folded across her chest, Yoongi could still feel her fingers against his skin. He could still feel the disdain in her touch. Perfectly mirrored by her glare as she far from lovingly stared down at him. So much so that he could only wonder when was the last time she’d so much as blankly stared at him.

Still, that innocent thought was forgotten as simply as his finger switching off his sound system.

“Have you gone completely _insane_ ?” She hissed at him before nodding towards his canvas. “I have accepted all of your crazy methods but _today_ , after _that_ , I draw the line! How do you expect me to live like this?”

Yoongi could only silently take in her rhetorical question as he stood up.

“How do _you_ expect to live like this? I have told you countless times that if you can’t draw anymore, save us both the trouble and give up.” She scoffed before sighing. “You are smart enough to go to Med School. At least _there,_ you won’t face whatever artist block you seem to have. Didn’t you want to be -.”

There was something unnerving about the ease with which Min Yoongi simply cocked his head to the side. Thus, more than avoiding the pillow his mother had thrown at him.

“Am I talking to myself?”

All because he had been focusing on his closet rather than listening to her.

“I have already finished my studies, Yoongi.”

All because he had been focusing on the specs of paint adorning all of his pants: A clear sign that art had invaded his life in a way he would never bypass. It would never left him be.

“This is _your_ future.”

It would simply break him from within.

‘You need to succeed to survive.”

Until he was left bare and gasping for-.

“I won’t always be here, okay sweetheart?”

His thoughts drowned themselves in his surprise at his mother’s gentle touch. They no longer mattered as she spoke to him with endearment he had seldom heard. All because it had never been meant for him. So much so that he could only gently shake her away.

“For that reason, you don’t give a damn whether or not, I do something that pleases me.”

Though he had shaken her away, she had held on.

Though her words had been harsh, his gaze had never been gentler.

Just as his fingers as he slowly raised his mother’s hand to his cheek.

“Right, mom?” He whispered as he leaned into her touch.

“Wh-?” She started but her words lost themselves in her son’s hug.

“I know I’m not your favorite, mom.” He whispered before letting go. “But could you at least pretend?”

 

 

 

 **Y** oongi could only slightly cock his head to the side as Chaeyoung smiled brightly back at him. Their busy surroundings, her perfect backdrop as she effortlessly passed a hand through her long locks. All before stretching out her hand towards Yoongi.

She was the cutest picture for a loving boyfriend.

One that Yoongi had not signed up for when he had sat on this bench. After all, he had been called out to spend some time with  _all_ of his close friends. Slightly chuckling, he couldn’t help but wonder how that had turned into a date with his best friend.

“How much time did they give you?”

If Yoongi had  _felt_ that Chaeyoung had all but called all of their friends for even if ten minutes alone with him; her blush more than confirmed all of his assumptions. All the way down to Hoseok’s obvious bribe as she quickly looked around, her cheeks reddening every passing second.

“If you  _know_ and are clearly willing.” She cleared her throat before plopping herself down next to him. “When will I get a proper chance?”

She would cry if he told her that he hadn’t been willing but trapped. Just as she would turn into the cutest tomato if he reminded her that they’d bathed together and chased chickens wearing nothing but diapers when they were younger. All that she was asking for was turned to dust by the simple that she was his best friend.

His precious sunshine.

“When pigs fly.”

Chaeyoung’s gasp began in the gentle kiss he had placed on her forehead; all before changing into a scowl as she took in his words. Not that Yoongi could suffer the retaliation as he sprung to his feet, laughing.

Chaeyoung’s hits forever missing their target as the two friends bickered under onlookers’ smiles.

Especially as she finally latched onto his arm long enough to drag him to every possible shop. Truth be told, her hold on him loosened at every squeal and fragrance. All before tightening once more at expensive displays; only to completely let go in front of delicious chocolate. She was so fickle that Yoongi could have simply shaken himself free from it all and she wouldn’t have noticed.

Still, he held onto her warmth.

Where her fingers easily found his arm, they easily chased away much longer and paler ones that would have trailed down to his hand. They would have intertwined with his in a delectable secret from wandering eyes. They would have pulled him down into a kiss.

A kiss that he had felt once more.

So much so that he could only briskly pull back.

Chaeyoung slipping away from him as he raised a hand to his lips. His quickened heartbeat eagerly searching for the very reason behind his vivid memories. His eyes chasing it from his thoughts as he eagerly looked around, desperately trying to forget.

Forget he had wanted, forget he had gotten.

Yoongi had never actually seen someone fall from a ladder. Therefore, he didn’t quite know what to make of the person who had fallen into a position one only seemed to see in movies.

Thankfully, from the tugging she was doing to his sleeve, Chaeyoung was expressing enough concern for the both of them.

Not that he didn’t care.

On the contrary, he had thought of rushing over to help the poor guy.

Indeed, he sincerely had.

However, his thought had stopped there. Simply sitting to stare as it wondered if it would be rude of him to wade through this crowd, all for the pleasure of sketching this guy.

Clearly,  _she_ wouldn’t dare kiss him if she ever met this guy’s gaze.

Indeed, unwavering, this stranger was staring at Yoongi.

Given the circumstances, he was far from pleasing to the eye as his face pressed up against the display. A fact that Yoongi could only chuckle at as he cocked his head to the side. Perfectly on cue with the stranger as he glared.

Despite it all, Yoongi could admit that his eyes were a beautiful black. As though black pools, they seemed to want to swallow their surroundings whole. They beckoned Yoongi closer as they studied him. They taunted him to discover the beauty he had made out during the stranger’s fall.

“We need to help him.”

However, his best friend was a saint in disguise and not even that beautiful gaze could surpass his  _strong_ dislike of Chaeyoung induced charity work.

“Everyone’s just taking pictures -.”Chaeyoung bit her lip as she reached for her phone.

“No.”

There was a thin line between kindness and foolishness and he wasn’t about to join Chaeyoung on her side of the scale. He would simply guide her away from it all and back to reality.

“I didn’t even-.” She started but he shook his head.

“Chae, this is one homeless puppy that you won’t be taking care of.” He deadpanned.

“But Yoongi!”

Her whines were on perfect par with the caller ID flashing on his phone.

So much so that he could only brace himself for more tears as he picked up the call.

 

 

 

 **D** espite the nurses’ warnings, Yoongi ran even faster down the hallways. His eyes scurrying over every corner of the hospital as the simple thought that his brother could be in unbearable pain flooded his mind. Swearing, he could only wade through the crowd as he recalled every detail of his brother’s voice.

His shrill cry still ringing loud in his mind as Yoongi finally burst through the door.  

“Tae, are you-.”

_Laughing and holding Kookie in a headlock._

Needless to say, Yoongi’s legs slightly gave out as he leaned against the door. His eyes never leaving his brother’s bright laughter as he looked down at his best friend, Jungkook. Though he was clearly sitting in a hospital bed, he’d never looked healthier.

“ _Min Taehyung._ ”

Something that Yoongi couldn’t guarantee once he’d be done with him.

“Oh look, it’s your older and better half!” Jungkook teased as Taehyung hit him.

Three minutes older.

Three minutes long enough to create the beautiful ripple that was the differences yet similarities between the fraternal Min twins. Such as Yoongi’s long pale fingers against his brother’s honey skin. All the way to the latter’s innocent gaze against his brother’s searching eyes. Only to finish in their intriguing bond as Yoongi silently raised a hand as though to hit him but Taehyung tightly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m okay, hyung.”

All of Yoongi’s anger seemed to dissolve into thin air as he simply rested his chin atop of his brother’s head.

“Are you  _really_?” He repeated as he patted Taehyung’s head.

“Of course. I just tripped.” The latter nodded as he rested his chin in the middle of Yoongi’s chest. “Plus Kookie was there for me.”

Slowly, Yoongi let his eyes drift from his brother’s flushed cheeks to his guardian angel. Indeed, there was no better word to describe Jungkook as he silently watched over the twins.

Especially Taehyung.

So much so that Yoongi couldn’t help but tighten his hold around his thick-headed twin. Somehow, he was glad the latter was too dense to read Jungkook’s feelings. After all, he wasn’t ready to share him just yet.

“Then why did you have to call me as though you were dying?”

Taehyung’s lips tickled Yoongi as he chuckled against him. Thoroughly refusing to look up at him as he simply buried his face further in his chest. His voice ever so gentle as he replied.

“We’re both busy with classes. We could visit each other but you don’t want to see dad and I don’t like the way mom treats you.” Yoongi’s hold on his brother’s cheeks stiffened as the latter continued. “I know you’ll come running if I do things like these.” Slightly biting his lower lip, he looked up at Yoongi. “I’m sorry but I just wanted to see you, Hyung.”

Even the shape of their eyes was different.

Still, Yoongi felt as though he was staring at a mirror.

So much so that he had seen the tears playing in his eyes before they’d even fallen.

So much so that he could only chuckle as he pulled on lightly pulled on Taehyung’s cheeks before kissing his forehead. His lips lingering there as his hold tightened around his brother.

Truth be told.

Any onlooker could have misunderstood the situation.

Still years of observation had made Jungkook immune to his jealousy. After all, no matter how many sweet nothings these twins would whisper to one another; they’d easily kick each other’s asses the following minute.

He was used to it.

However, he was not used to hearing someone giggle in their sleep.

No words could describe the look on Jungkook’s face as he slowly turned around to face the lump in the bed next to Taehyung’s.

More precisely, the blonde stranger.

The  _giggling_ blonde stranger.

True to themselves, Yoongi and Tae cocked their heads in perfect sync as the stranger held a pillow closer to their chest. Their face cutely snuggling into it as they broke into another giggle.

“The hell?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he slightly edged away.

The answer to his question came in a real laugh.

Followed by a slight sniffle.

Much to Taehyung’s dismay as his eyes widened. Contrary to Yoongi as he slowly let his brother go. His hands lingering on his shoulders as he took in the stranger’s hip line.

Slowly, he walked past Jungkook and over to their bed.

It took him a while to decipher whether or not it was a boy. Thankfully, the giggling stranger turned in his sleep and let Yoongi take in his tone torso. Slightly raising an eyebrow, Yoongi could only step closer as he lingered on his features.

“ _Oh_.”

Surely, if this person had his face pressed against a glass window-.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Taehyung called as he gripped his sheets.

“I wouldn’t wake him if I were you.” Jungkook whispered as he leaned into Yoongi.

The latter could only shrug off his impending horror movie allusions. Instead, he took in the blonde’s slight sniffle once more. Quickly followed by a giggle. If this person was this odd while sleeping, Yoongi could only wonder how they were when awake.

Especially after walking out of such a fall scott-free.

“Yah.” Yoongi poked his cheek. “ _Yah._ ”

“If you want to wake him up.” Taehyung started from underneath his sheet now. “I’m not sure you should go at it with your finger.”

To ask him how he could see through fabric or to ask him if he could see through fabric?

Jungkook clearly didn’t know and Yoongi was sure his twin didn’t even know ‘innuendo’ was a word. Instead, he focused on the  _true_ meaning behind his words.

However, he didn’t have anything else to work with and this stranger’s giggling wasn’t letting up.

“Wake up.” Yoongi repeated as Jungkook placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’d give you a stick-.”

First came the first twin’s glare.

Perfectly followed by the second’s pillow at the back of his head.

“He’s already in the hospital!” Taehyung clucked his tongue.

“I was  _trying_ to help.” He whined as he clutched the pillow, ready to aim. “That hurt, you know?”

“I’m already in a hospital bed, you know?”

The stranger’s cute sneeze distracted Yoongi from the squabble ahead.

Slightly smiling, he could only lean down as the blonde snuggled against his pillow.

“Stranger.” Yoongi softly whispered. “Where are you?”

Slowly, the stranger’s eyes fluttered open.

At that moment, Yoongi figured out two things.

Firstly, the stranger’s eyes were shaped like almonds and held a slight twinkle.

A mesmerizing dash of light against a vivid dark brown.  

**Lastly, Yoongi had most surely blown his eardrums when the stranger had started screaming.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ You've met the second half of the TLS Duo, Min Yoongi and they've met one another. It can all now begin.
> 
> Until next time, do read, read and do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: Min Twins. Minty Twins. Minty. I kept on singing this and I don't even know why lol


	4. Let Them Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duo has met

                      **T** he first thing that I had noticed about him was his sparkling brown gaze. Never ending, it had seemed to pull me closer; enrapturing, it had locked me in an unexplainable trance as I had followed the light gliding from the tips of his eyelashes to his feline eyes. Almost tangible, my interest had shamelessly stared back at me through my reflection in his unwavering gaze.

Momentarily flickering as a mint lock had fallen into his eyes.

Only to shiver at his soft yet rugged voice, once again.

After all, its gentle timber had been the one to stir me awake.

Only an angel could have been wrapped in such a gentle musk.

Only an angel could have held the smile I’d met when my eyes had flickered open.

_Only an angel._

Not a human whose breath I could actually _feel_ on my face.

More importantly, _not_ a human with an extremely familiar smirk.

_Now._

Screaming like a damsel in distress hadn’t exactly been my first option but it would definitely turn out to be best. After all, not only would my shrieks buy me enough time to find something to hit him with; it would also give my hopeful saviors enough time to find me.

“Stop.” He calmly said as he backed away covering his ears.

Or would it?

“ _Stop_ ” My shrieks only seemed to be going crescendo with every word as I shook my head. “What the hell do you mean ‘no’?” He snapped back as he raise his voice. “Stop screaming you crazy-.”

There were words to describe the dying welp that left my lips as a hand covered my mouth. I couldn’t help but blink like a mad man as I looked up at the hand’s owner. His slender finger guiding my gaze to his lips as he shushed me with a gentle smile.

“Ahjussi, we’re in a hospital.” He started as he slightly squeezed my cheeks. “You’re disturbing the peace.”

He had an endearing smile.

I’d give him that.

 _Only_ that.

“Do I _look_ like an ahjussi to you?”

His eyes widened in perfect cue with his yelp as I bit on his hand.

“You have eyes. Use them.” I snapped before pointing back at him. “Better yet, you have hands. Point them back at yourself, _ahjussi._ For all I know, you could be the-”

This was not the problem at hand.

I knew it and he damn well knew it as his tall frame pouted back at me from behind _the_ minty problem.

“ _You_!” I nodded towards him. “I remember you! Where the hell did you take me? A hospital? I’ll be damned if you didn’t bring me to a freaking who-.”

My words trailed into a wail as yet another stranger pressed down on my shoulder.

Tears stung my eyes as I felt pain in places I had been unaware of before. So much so that I could only bite back a small sniffle as I let out small uneven breaths. Thus making me less than threatening as I glared back at my assailant as best as I could.

Rolling his eyes, he let go of me just as he dropped a folder onto my lap.

“Stop going around biting people or else.”

Though my name stared back at me in bold letters, I could only hear my legs as they screamed bloody murder. Just as perfectly as my own voice as I bit down on my lip.

“Or else what?” I still weakly managed.

“Or else I’ll have to ask them to take you to see a damn vet.” He deadpanned before waving his hand around the room. “You’re in a hospital, you moron.”

My ego was already in its last breath and this _little-._

“Jiminnie!”

Jin Hyung’s voice tore through the room as he came in running, closely followed by two nurses. Blinking, I looked back at him in perfect time to catch the worry dripping from his gaze and his trembling hands.

All because of an unfortunate series of events that I’d forgotten until now.

A Christmas Tree.

Christmas Carols.

Jin Hyung teasing me senseless.

My stiff as hell ass hitting the ground.

 _Ah_.

Slightly biting my lower lip, I looked over at the honey colored hair boy. Upon our gazes meeting, he quickly scurried behind the minty problem before glaring back at me. Clearly, I had been an idiot true to my best friend’s words and apologies were in order.

**Ah _shit_. **

 

                      I could not believe my eyes.

“I am extremely sorry for Park Jimin’s behavior.” Jin said as he knelt deeper to the floor. “When he’ll be able to, I hope that he’ll show you his sincere apologies. For now, please accept them on my behalf.”

Kim Seokjin, _my_ Kim Seokjin, my best friend, was begging for forgiveness, _my_ forgiveness, in the middle of my hospital room.

I could only stare as he remained in his position.

“I won’t be accepting them.”

Not that one particular minty stranger cared.

“Yah!” I gasped as he turned to look at me. “My best friend is kneeling for you! The least you could do is acknowledge-.”

“Acknowledge what? The fact that the person who really should be kneeling is sitting in that very hospital bed?” He pursed his lips at me as he took steps towards my bed. “That the least he could do is use his own damn mouth, for _now,_ instead of disgracing his best friend?”

“Hyung!”

The tall boy tried to take his arm but the latter shrugged him off. Instead, he wrapped his hands around my bed’s lower posts and stared intently at me. So much so that I could only clear my throat as I looked away from him.

He might have had the looks of an angel but he was something else altogether.

I’d done far too many wrongdoings today to fully phrase what he _really_ was.

“I’ll apologize.” I softly answered before clearing my throat once more. “To your _brother_.”

“Oh and insinuating that I’d sell you off to a whore house doesn’t bother your esteem?” He cocked his head to the side as I died a little more on the inside. “Where’s _my_ apology?”

“ _Park Jimin_ .” Jin cursed under his breath as he threw me a quick glance. “That _damn_ mouth of yours.”

“I was getting off my meds, okay?” I clucked my tongue. “I wasn’t thinking rationally.”

“What about now? Can your brain do the math?”

My well-being was holding on by a _thread_. Therefore, I was not about to put my body through unbearable pain just because I wanted some fool to be buried alive.

Not today.

“The mouth of a devil and the face of an angel.”

There was _no_ way in hell.

“He’s much better off when he keeps that mouth of his shut.”

There were words to describe Jin’s appalled look as he stared back at me and they all began with the fact that I’d spoken slightly louder than expected.

Much to the amusement of only _two_ of the strangers.

 _Ah shit_.

“Should I say that you were much better with your face stuck against that window?”

Patience was a virtue and this guy was the test that I’d fail.

No amount of counting numbers or sheep would save me from the harsh reality that was this handsome minty devil glaring at me. Not even the fake tears I hadn’t even begun to shed would spur some mercy from him. However, before I could properly retaliate, the boy with honey-colored hair cleared his throat.

On cue, we all turned to him as he knelt in front of Jin.

“I’ll accept your apologies.” He smiled as he slowly helped him up. “Hyung can be difficult with these matters -.”

“He _bit_ you.”

If my lips hadn’t been too busy scowling, I _could_ have chuckled at the contrast between the two stranger’s harsh tones and the nice boy’s bright smile.

“It was the _meds_.” My scowl couldn’t help but falter as he winked at me. “Nice to meet you, Park Jimin-ssi and Kim Seokjin-ssi, was it? I am Min Taehyung. That’s my brother, Min Yoongi and my best friend, Jeon Jungkook.”

He was an angel.

There was no other way to describe the warmth in his simple presence as he smiled at us. Nevermind my suffering at the hands of a handsome devil when I had this pure and innocent soul to make up for it all. So much so that I couldn’t help but lightly sniffle as I looked at him.

Despite the pain, I willed myself to slightly lean forward.

“I am sorry, Kim Taehyung-ssi. I really am. Please accept my-.” The end of my sentence would have to wait for my body to recuperate from a sudden wave of pain. “Help.” More precisely, for the end of a series of short breaths as I mechanically turned towards Jin. “ _Please_.”  

Taehyung rushed forward to help me as Jin circled the bed. Soon, both were helping me straighten up and I couldn’t help but breathe out a relieved sigh.

Much to Jin’s amusement.

“ _Idiot_.” He mouthed as he gently rubbed my back.

“This is _your_ fault!” I gasped as I slightly elbowed him.

“ _10%_ of my teasing and _90%_ of your stupidity.” He mock gasped back at me. “Point that _accusing_ finger back at yourself, Jiminnie.”

My detailed suggestion of where exactly he could shove my so-called _accusing_ finger died out in his chest as he pulled me closer. Much to my dismay as I tried shrugging him off as best as I could with my aching joints. Emphasis on _aching,_ as I purely and utterly failed to avoid the light kiss he placed on my forehead before ruffling my hair. However, I wasn’t entirely done for.

My words could still tear some sense into him and pry him off of me.

Or so I had thought.

My bright laughter echoed through the room as he tickled my chin.

All under Taehyung’s gente gaze.

“You remind me of Hyung and I.”

“In what way?”

Though I had wanted him off of me a mere second ago, I couldn’t help but hold onto Jin for dear life as I turned to the minty problem. Thoroughly giving a wall a run for its money, his silence had been chilling. To the point that I’d almost forgotten that he was in the room.

“Can’t you see it?” Taehyung chuckled as he wrapped an arm around him.

_Almost._

“The overwhelming love yet constant bickering.” Jungkook teasingly continued.

My hold on Jin tightened as I looked back at this stranger of mine.

Motionless to a fault, as he stood there, it was almost as though he hadn’t uttered a word. Still, I could still hear him clear as day as his gaze carefully yet ever so blatantly trickled down my frame.

“It’d be funny if there were also twins, don’t you think?”

_Hold that thought._

“Twins?” Jin and I blinked as we looked between the two.

“The Min twins.” Taehyung nodded as he nudged his brother. “Minnie is the oldest by three minutes.”

If there was one way to shut Jin up, there it was.

I would have even clapped if I weren’t so shell-shocked myself.

After all, there was the angel and then the devil. When Taehyung smiled, I felt as though I’d been rid of a heavy burden. However, when Yoongi looked at me, hell might as well have been knocking at my door and I wasn’t particularly sure whether I wanted to keep it locked or not.

All because of his damned good looks.

 _Much_ different from his brother’s.

I had heard of fraternal twins but this -.

“He’s just so tiny and fluffy.” My hands had started squeezing imaginary cheeks but stopped short at Yoongi’s raised eyebrow. “Then there’s you, all tall and -.”

I had bitten Min Taehyung once and I was not afraid to do it once more.

Especially when I was only telling the _blatant_ truth.

Not that he cared as he clamped his hand harder around my mouth.

“Calm down, Hyung.” Jungkook chuckled as he looked down at Yoongi. “You _know_ you’re flu-.”

There was only so much Jungkook could do as he received a well-aimed elbow to the stomach.

Not that Yoongi cared as the boy coughed.

Instead he was staring straight at me.

 _Oh_.

Had I perhaps hit a soft spot?

After all, if he had been glaring at me before, he was more than murdering me now.

Still, slightly cocking my head to the side, I felt nothing more but a certain sense of victory.

_Jimin-1 / Yoongi-0_

 

 

 

                        “ **I**  will not be babying a grown 22 year old man.”

For the umpteenth time in the last 60 seconds of this call, I let out a fake cry.

“You’re my  _mother._ It’s your job.”

No matter how cute I would sound today, my mom was having none of it. In her defense, I was laying it on pretty thick but it was only natural for me to relish in the pros of falling off of a ladder. Being bed-ridden for a week was one thing but being taken care of day and night was a whole other, much pleasurable experience.

“I am a self-employed baker. My being Park Jimin’s maid is nowhere in my résumé.”

I had always known that my wit had come from her side of the family.  

“Mom.”

However, my acting skills  _and_ perseverance had come from dad’s.

“ _Mom_.” I weakly called once more. “I can’t move.”

“ _Really_? Chim, you went to your lecture this morning.” She dead-panned and I slightly cleared my throat as I straightened myself up. “You even called me at 3am to make sure that the doctor had  _really_ enabled you to do so.”

“That was this  _morning_.”

Quick thinking.

“Four hours have passed till then.”

 _Quick thinking_ , Jimin.

“Do you know all the symptoms that could have sprung up between-.”

“If my fool of a child can use such logic then it means that he’s more than fine.” She deadpanned once more as I bit back a groan. “Sweetie, I have a special order to take care of. Please stop fooling around and reassure me that everything is alright.”

“But  _mommy_.” I softly whined into my receiver.

“Chim, I left a cake at your doorstep, did you see it?”

To hell with playing pretend in the face of food.

“Really?” I collided into my front door as my hands fumbled with my keys. “ _Really_ , mom? I love you!”

On perfect cue with my mom’s laughter, my eyes stared down at my doorstep.

“Caught you, Park Chim.”

My very clean and perfectly  _empty_ doorstep.

“I heard you running, dear  _more than fine_ son of mine.”

This would have been the perfect time to remind her that she had always told me not to lie for my own benefit because thunder could strike and have my head. It sincerely would have.

However, chirping birds and never ending sunlight were mocking that poor excuse of a saying  _and_ she had hung up on me. Much to my dismay as I fell back against my door.

 _True_.

I was perfectly fine now.

However, couldn’t she baby me for just one more day?

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it truly was as I felt something gnawing at my leg. I tried shuffling it away in favor of my impending tears but it just kept on gnawing harder. So much so that I couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh as I looked down at my feet.

My adorable white and brown ball of fluff was looking far from cute as he relentlessly pulled at the hem of my jeans.

 _Clearly,_ Mocha could throw a tantrum but I wasn’t allowed even if a second to sigh.

“Do you only care about your food, Momo?” No sooner had my knees touched the floor that he had jumped into my lap and barked. “Do you not care about my well-being?”

 _Now_.

For the longest second, Mocha had stared at me.

He sincerely seemed to be pondering whether or not to wipe my tears.

All before deciphering that if he couldn’t have food, he’d just have my finger.

Much to my embarrassment as my neighbor sauntered up the stairs and found me crouched on the floor.

Swearing at the cutest ball of fluff this world had ever seen.

My finger still very much in its mouth.

 

 

 

 **I** t was said that the best way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.

Clearly, whoever had said that needed to meet my Mocha because he had never seemed happier than the moment his full and chubby tummy danced across the floor. He seemed so content that I could already smell the little present he wouldn’t hesitate to drop somewhere in this mall along the way.

Or would he?

On perfect cue, Mocha barked up at me before excitedly wagging his tail. Nodding, I smiled back at him as he proudly led us towards the café. There was truly something sad about his joy at something so mundane in contrast to my simple exhaustion at the mere  _thought_ of going to the café after 2 weeks.

In all honesty, I could simply not show and have my boss sack me as he gleefully wished from day one. However, Jin would definitely move his ass long enough to find a way to drag  _my_ ass back behind that counter.

In other words, it was less painful to walk my own ass to its death.

Especially when it involved more freebies than my stomach could hold.  

So here I was, on a dead hour Monday.

Mocha’s barks wrapping around me just as tightly as the café’s bright door bell resonating through the empty shop. Truth be told, dead hours were my favorite because they highlighted just how beautiful this café was when bathed in delectable silence. Thus, making us appreciate it all the more during rush hour because every smile, every simple hello, would perfectly linger in the air every day before beautifully bowing down to the real beauty of the café.

Slightly chuckling to myself, I let Mocha circle around me as I looked from the completed display to the empty chairs. Although my feet had been heavy all the way to the café, they suddenly felt light as I took in my familiar surroundings.

“Oh, Hyung, I thought that no one came around this time.”

_Familiar._

“Welcome to  _Silenc_ -.” Taehyung’s voice slowly died down as he took in my face. “Jimin-ssi!”

Needless to say, this boy had been taken by surprise.

He was shocked to see me.

No shit,  _I_ was shocked to see him.

So much so that I couldn’t help but cock my head to the side as I looked past him.

Dark colored walls? Check.

Checkered tablemats? Check.

Wooden floors? Check.

Employee of the month poster ‘Kim Seokjin’? Check.

Smiling waiter Taehyung?

“Wh-.” I started more aggressively than necessary before clearing my throat. “When did you start working here?”

My mind had just come to terms with the fact that I’d probably been sleeping for two  _months_ rather than weeks when Jin sauntered into the room holding two tea cups.

“You did not step into a drama, Park Jimin.” Jin smoothly explained as he set the cups down. “You’ve only slept for two weeks.”

Trust my best friend to read my mind.

However, I was smart enough to have bypassed  _that._

“Are you?” Jin teased and I couldn’t help but shudder.

“Have I told you how scary that was?” I clucked my tongue as I held a hand to my chest.

“Have I told you to buy yourself a poker face?” Jin deadpanned as I flipped him a finger. “In any case, boss hired him last week. We needed the help with you tied up in your bed and all.”

“You make that sound so kinky.” I pursed my lips and he  _innocently_ blinked back at me.

“ _You_ went there by yourself, I didn’t carry you, dear best friend of mine.”

He had more than thrown me into the subject.

Not that he would let me continue as his eyes fell on Mocha. Excited beyond words, the latter barked and literally rushed over to Jin despite the leash more than holding him back. So much so that I had to let him go before he choked rather than meet Jin’s embrace.

“I missed my little Momo.” He cooed as he stood up. “Do you want a cup of tea? Oh yes, you  _do,_ you big boy.”

“How come I don’t get the free cup of coffee?” I mock gasped as Jin scoffed at me.

“Freeloaders are treated like freeloaders. Tap water it’ll be for you.”

If I was a freeloader then what on earth did that make Mocha with  _paws_?

Would he wag his tail to serve customers?

“I’ll sneak you a tea bag.” Taehyung laughed as he pulled out his chair.

“Thanks.” I sighed as I walked over to join him.

 _Then_ it started.

 _Chit_.

Silence.

Ah no.

Not  _this_ again.

_Ch-._

“Does-.”

He slightly jumped at my voice and I cleared my throat.

“Does your working here mean that I’m fired?”

“No!” Taehyung frantically shook his hands around as he smiled at me. “I’ll just be helping around for a few weeks, don’t worry.”  

“Only for a few weeks?” I blinked back at him.

“Well.” He slightly bit on his lip before focusing on the table. “My birthday’s coming and I’m thinking of saving up.”

“ _Oh_. Want to splurge on a present?” I teased as he slightly blushed. “  _Just_ for yourself?”

“It’s for Hyung.”

There was no doubt in my mind that Kim Taehyung was beautiful.

However, there was something even more mesmerising about that glint in his eyes at the simple mention of that special person. So much so that, had I not known better, I would have thought that he was speaking of his lover.

“That right there is a severe case of ‘brother complex’”. Jin explained as he came back with two cups of tea.  

Happiness and unexplainable affection seemed to ooze out of Taehyung to the point of my needing to literally lean away from him because it seemed contagious.

“Is that what it seems like?” Taehyung mused as he brought his cup to his lips.

“You seem like a little girl fawning over her first crush.” Jin deadpanned as he joined us.

As he sat down, I checked that Mocha wasn’t spilling water anywhere and consequently breaking the cup that I had had to  _buy_ from the café for obvious health reasons and Jin’s fear of insulting  _his_ baby Momo. Peeking back up at me, Mocha gently nudged my leg and I smiled before ruffling his head and stealing a glance towards Taehyung.

He didn’t seem offended by Jin’s words.

On the contrary, his smile only seemed gentler.

“Is that so?” He nodded before tilting his cup back and forth. “Maybe it’s because Hyung and I have been separated for so long. All I want is for him to be happy.”

The air had slowly grown thick with questions. Tears somehow playing in the corner of this beautiful boy’s eyes as he set his cup down. However, Jin and I simply looked at each other as though agreeing not to pry further. Instead, we smiled back at Taehyung as he slightly chuckled.

“I do seem like a little girl, don’t I?”

_Twins._

Two halves of the same whole.

There was clearly no romantic feeling in his words but their connection seemed to go so much further than that of siblings. I could almost grasp it but then again it was simply so-.

“ _Weird._ ”

I nearly choked on my water as I looked back at Jin. He went around spouting things like these and then  _dared_ say that I spoke too much for my own good. There was clearly something wrong in this equation but it all became meaningless as Jin chuckled at Taehyung’s cluelessness.

“ _Anyways_ , my dear Tae.” He slightly flicked his forehead and nodded. “What are you planning on giving him?”

“A huge canvas.”   

Taehyung’s answer had shot out of him before he even winced for the flick to his forehead. Thus explaining my slight chuckle at his cute pout.

“Is he a painter?” I pushed on.

“He’s really talented.” He nodded as he massaged his forehead. “He’s a student at Seoul Nat-.”

“At  _where_?” Jin gasped and I blinked back at him. “What  _are_ you two? The gifted artsy twins?”

“Wait.” I called as I waved my arms around. “ _Wait_.”

Too much information, too little time for my ailing brain to process it all.

I was only beginning to assess the fact that my minty problem was not only an asshole but a  _very_   _talented_ asshole and from the look in Taehyung’s eyes, this was normal to him. Therefore meaning that he didn’t go to any simple university either.

My jaw could only drop as he calmly confirmed this.

“I’m majoring in Vocal Music.”

He had long finished but my jaw was still hanging. Thankfully, Jin was there to hand me back my manners as he sneaked his hand under my chin to close my mouth.

“Show him, show him.” Jin clapped his hands and Taehyung shot me a quick look.

“Is it okay, Jimin-ssi?” He whispered and I cleared my throat.

“Of course and call me Jimin.” I managed as I pushed Jin’s hand away. “We’re the same age, remember?”

“You can call me Tae, then.”

I nodded back at him as he got to his feet.

I continued nodding as he sang the most chilling rendition of ‘ _Fever’,_ that I had ever heard. Though his eyes had closed, mine had nearly popped out of their sockets as his voice dipped lower and dug out emotions I hadn’t even known I could feel. So much so that my fingers were tingling against my lips as his eyes shot open.

“I messed up.”

He did  _what_?

“That was beautiful.” I gasped but he shook his head.

“I sang too fast.” He started rambling as he held a hand to his forehead. “I started with the second verse and I switched up the lyrics in the chorus and-.”

“Do I look like I understand English?”

To smack Jin or chuckle at the look on Taehyung’s face?

An odd mix of both it was Taehyung blinked back at him.

“Yes?” He tried as Jin evaded my hand.

“Either way, it was beautiful Tae.” He chuckled as Tae slightly bowed. “Jiminnie, our dear closet singer, it’s your turn!”

“Since when?”

I had an ego and it had already been trampled two weeks ago. It had yet to recover and singing after hearing Taehyung’s voice would not be the remedy!

Not that my best friend read my mind this time around.

Instead, the squeeze he gave my arm indicated that my refusal would only dampen the mood. So much so that I could only look down at Mocha for pity. Only to jump out of my skin as even  _he_ pursed his lips back at me. My pride would only have to be thrown to the wind and my recent marathon of ‘Goblin’ would just have to spark a song from my lips.

Against all odds, it also sparked a dance.

Much to Taehyung and Mocha’s pleasure as I gave 10cm a run for their money.

All the way to the cutest skip I could fathom as I plopped back down on my seat.

My cheeks more than burning as Jin plopped his arms around my shoulders.

“How was I not aware of this marathon?” He teased as I shrugged him off.

“I wasn’t about to share Shin.” I still managed from the confines of my arms.

“He’ll never be yours.”

My heart broke only to be mended by Jin’s shrill cry as he jumped to his feet into the most hilarious rendition of ‘Zutter’. Thus more than beckoning us to join in as we sang along.

More like barked along in Mocha’s case.

To the point of not noticing the new addition to our dance line.

Much to Jungkook’s amusement as three heads bobbed to the side as he added a complicated move to the mix.

“We were getting to the good part.” Jin clucked his tongue.

“You already did the good part.” Jungkook smiled as his hand wrapped around his belt buckle.

More precisely,  _Jin_ ’s belt buckle and shaking it.

Mocha seemed to embody all of our reactions as he nearly choked on his water. His little body slightly convulsed but it in no way compared to Jin as he lunged forward.

Jungkook just barely making it out alive as he rushed over to Tae.

His chin cutely nestling itself on the latter’s shoulder as he chuckled.

“You done?” He mused as he wrapped his arms around Tae.

“Almost don’t worry.”

A gentle smile soon dissolved into light giggles as Jungkook lightly passed his lips at the back of his neck. So much so that Tae’s threats no longer made sense as he tried but failed to arch away from him.

“Kookie, stop that.” He giggled once more before slightly leaning to the side. “Where’s Minnie?”

To ask or not to ask?

Jin had sipped his tea loud enough for the both of us.

“Jimin-ssi.”

More importantly, the shake of his head had been so subtle that I could only nod as Jungkook registered that there were other people in the room.

“Jimin-ssi.” He called again as I turned to him. “It’s nice seeing you again. How do you feel?”

Before I could answer, the bell’s bright jingle wrapped around the café once more. Mint locks peeked from underneath a black beanie as pale skin caught my attention along his exposed collarbones. Dressed all in black, Min Yoongi was definitely a sight for sore eyes as he stepped closer. However, my eyes were more than fine.

Especially as I managed to catch his gaze as it briefly settled on me.

Emphasis on  _briefly._

I couldn’t help but scoff as he chose to look down at my barking Mocha instead.

Good doggie!

Go Mocha!

Unfortunately, with the very same might he had used to bark at this perfect stranger; Mocha dissolved into a cute mess as Yoongi bent down to ruffle his fur.

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?”

Belly to the wind went the cutie as he shamelessly asked to be petted.

Bad doggie.

Bad Mocha.

“Isn’t your shift done by now, Tae?” Yoongi called as he carefully picked up my traitor of a dog.

“Well-.” Tae started as he turned to Jin.

“Why do you always disrupt the fun, Yoongi?” Jin sighed as he walked back to our table.

“We have places to be, Kim Seokjin-ssi.” Yoongi teased as he walked towards us.

“And things to see.” Jungkook easily finished in the crook of Tae’s neck.

“What things?” Tae sighed as he shrugged off Jungkook. “I’m going to be bored, waiting for  _you_ guys to finish at _your_ part-time job.” Jungkook teasingly nudged his hand with his nose as he pushed him away. “Don’t you want to come along with us, Hyung? Jimin?”

And deal with Yoongi after two weeks of tranquility?

“Who will look after the café?”

Jin had read read through my bullshit so hard that I could practically hear him drilling holes into the side of my face. However, he could only agree as he stared at his poster: The employee of the month couldn’t leave his post no matter how dead it was.

“Does it  _really_ need any looking after?” Jungkook made a face as he looked around.

“Say that any louder and you’ll be banned, you hear?” Jin warned as he reached for his cup.

“You love me too much, Hyung.” Jungkook grinned before reaching for Tae’s hand. “Come on, let’s get your stuff or we’ll be late.”

Tae ignored Jungkook’s hand as he walked past him.

Though Jungkook looked hurt, I could only side with Tae as I looked at our discarded cups on the table. In a way, they  _had_ disrupted our fun.

“Are you also going to kidnap Momo, Yoongi?”

My Momo?  _Check_.

Kidnap?  _Double Check_.

“ _No_!”

The answer had shot out of me before I’d even seen the smile on Jin’s lips. Therefore, despite myself, I had stumbled too close to Yoongi who made no effort to step back.

“Momo?” He asked as his lips brushed against my chin.

 _Clearly,_ he had no problem with personal space.

“Is he yours?”

Even if ever so slightly, he was looking  _up._

Therefore, I should have felt  _empowered_.

Yet, I could only focus on the fact that he was acting weird. After all, he’d been shouting at me two weeks ago. There  _had_ to be a reason behind the gaping gap between then and now.

I cleared my throat and simply nodded as he handed me a seemingly disappointed Mocha.

I seriously needed to have a long chat with my dog about his priorities. However, before I could even attempt to glare down at my cute ball of fluff, Yoongi stepped even closer.

Unlike him, I  _did_ treasure my personal space.

I took a step back but this only urged him to send me a small smirk. He stepped forward again, this time reaching up to my face. Alarmed, I briskly stepped back once more but this only allowed him to slide my glasses off of my face.  

Truth be told, I only wore my glasses on special occasions such as exams and lectures. I could very well do without them on a daily basis. However, I had never felt quite as naked as when he’d taken them.

“You-.” I started as he folded my glasses.

“I could hardly recognize you with them.”

His sentence finished in a light cock of his head to the the side. His eyes studying me just as carefully as the first time. His face just as emotionless as always.

However, I now realized that the emotions I was searching for were in his eyes.

Unnervingly captivating and taunting, they betrayed every emotion that his body had hidden deep within. They betrayed his perception of all that he saw.

They betrayed his perception of me.

“We’re ready!”

On perfect cue with his twin, Yoongi stepped back and waved my glasses in my face.

“I’ll be keeping these.” He sent me that smirk of his before turning around. “See you tomorrow, Jin.”

“See you tomorrow everyone.” Jungkook waved as he stepped out.

“See you tomorrow Hyung.” Tae called as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder. “See you tomorrow Jimin.”

What.

Had.

Just.

Happened?

“Tomorrow?” I repeated as I turned to Jin.

“They come to fetch Tae, every day.” He explained matter-of-factly.

Matter-of- _damn_ -factly that those people who had been strangers two weeks ago were now part of my everyday routine! Moreover, Yoongi had just stolen my glasses.

Hold on.

“Yah.”

My glasses.

“ _Yah_!”

My  _freaking_ glasses.

“Min Yoongi!” I screamed as I ran towards the door, Mocha bouncing in my arms. “ _Yoongi_!”

**What was going to happen to me from now on?**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Well things are going to happen Jiminnie... we'll just have to find out with you!
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: I stopped listening to the 'Goblin' OST but I'm still sitting here and bawlsinging to 'Who Are You'


	5. First By Making A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deal Is Made

                         " **C** lass dismissed."

Mr. Choi's voice broke through the silence in the room. Students who had been lost in their own worlds seemed to emerge from a trance as they looked away from their easels.

All but one.

He'd been sitting completely still for a full two hours.

Though Mr. Choi had tried not to focus on this particular student, he had simply found himself enthralled. After all, he had had many students but none had ever intrigued him quite as much as Min Yoongi. His appearance portrayed everything that his skilled fingers did not. Indeed, his paintings betrayed a manic passion that lay deep beneath layers of self-control.

His paintings were the embodiment of a perfect antithesis.

He was the masterpiece behind it all.

So much so that Mr. Choi couldn't deny that he had fallen in love.

However, some months ago, something had gone wrong.

Something had gone very wrong.

Mr. Choi would never forget that day.

Per usual, silent to a fault, Min Yoongi had stepped into the classroom. However, the normally shy young man had exuded a different aura. Indeed, when their gazes had met, he hadn't smiled back at his professor. He had simply looked on as a stray lock of hair had fallen into his eye. No longer a striking black, soft mint hair now hid the emptiness in Yoongi's eyes. Mr. Choi would never forget how hollow his student had seemed as he'd sat in front of his easel.

Simply sitting.

Simply staring.

Mr. Choi eagerly waiting for a masterpiece.

"Wait."

It had been over three months and he was still waiting.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi's frame stilled as he placed his hand on the door handle. Slowly turning around, he waited for his professor to continue.

"You still haven't handed in the last assignment."

Mr. Choi's voice was dripping with hope.

Today would be the day.

Today would be different.

_Today-._

"Will this do?"

Yoongi would lazily rip a blank paper from his drawing pad and drop it onto his professor's desk.

"Yoongi _._ "

Though Yoongi's voice had been devoid of emotion, his eyes were filled to the brim with tangible sadness. So much so that Mr. Choi could only sigh as he slid the paper back towards his student.

"You are in no way obliged to tell me what happened to you. I am not forcing you to do anything but _please_ tell me this." He slowly started as their eyes met. "Why come to class if you have lost all will to draw?"

Yoongi's silence spoke a thousand words.

Despite his unwavering willingness to depict them, Mr. Choi understood none. He only felt himself shrink under his student's imposing gaze. All before catching himself as he recalled the hierarchy at play.

"You're still somewhere in there, Yoongi."

Yoongi was his student.

He was the professor.

He was his guiding hand in his academic search for himself.

He could steer him back in the right direction before letting go.

"The intensity in your gaze shows this." Mr. Choi softly smiled before reaching into one of his drawers. "Before Emi left, she gave me one of the drawings that you had made of her. It was unlike anything that I'd ever seen before." Taken by the paper in his hands, Mr.Choi hadn't noticed the slight change in Yoongi's features. "Perhaps, if you saw it again you -."

By the time that Mr. Choi had realized what had happened, his classroom was empty.

Just like his hands.

 

 

 

_**D** isorder._

At first glance, such was the one word to describe this drawing.

Black and beige lines tainted the white background as they clashed in exquisite carelessness. They seemed to fight for dominance as their every stroke betrayed the beautiful portrait of a young woman. Her gaze peering through the mayhem as her hair lost itself to it. Only for her lips to smile at the undeniable manic beauty of it all.

All because she was at the heart of it.

All because her skilled lover had coaxed it out of her.

All because her Yoongi had effortlessly painted his love for his precious girl.

 _His_ Emi _._

Slightly shaking himself out of his derision, Yoongi leaned forward on the bridge's ramps. She  _had been_ his. Though the drawing in his hands screamed otherwise, that simple fact was undeniable. She was now nothing but a memory to be locked away in the darkest corners of his mind. After all, in their confines, he would forget the pain that she had caused him.

The simple memory of her lips on his neck would no longer suffocate him.

Her lingering touch around his wrists would no longer keep him from his canvas.

Her unwavering gaze would no longer bewitch him wherever he went.

_Wherever._

On perfect cue with that benign thought, Yoongi slightly cocked his head to the side. Whenever he looked into Taehyung's, Chaeyoung's and Jungkook's eyes, Emi peeked back at him. Giggling, she took pleasure in disconcerting him as he relentlessly tried and utterly failed blinking her memory away.

All except for that slight second.

All except for that sparkling dark gaze.

Slightly peeking down at his canvas bag, Yoongi slipped out dark rimmed glasses. The seemingly innocent culprits that had kept him from looking into those beautiful eyes. Turning them over, Yoongi could almost recall every detail of an especially cute frown.

Needless to say, Emi had been breathtaking.

However, Park Jimin was something else altogether.

Though Yoongi had been confused as to whether he was a beautiful girl or a pretty boy; the answer hadn't satisfied his curiosity. He only felt more intrigued. To the point that his neck practically felt sore from the whiplash of emotions the young man brought out of him. Indeed, one minute Yoongi wanted nothing more but to strangle him; yet the next, he wanted nothing more than to draw every piece of him. The whole was as antithetic as it was awe inspiring.

After all, for the first time in three months, Yoongi wanted to draw.

He wanted his pencil to finish what his fingers had momentarily grazed.

Even more so than the memory of Emi, that simple need relentlessly tickled his thoughts.

However, it dissolved into nothingness as Yoongi let out a deep sigh. His eyes never leaving his outstretched arms before him: Emi, ever smiling back at him on one side and Jimin, cursing at him from the other. From his choice of words, it all seemed to make sense.

He needed to hop onto a plane and chase after Emi.

_Then what?_

His chest hurt from the outcome of that  _sweet_ reunion just as much as his ears as he thought of an extremely loud café. Though his first intention was always to fetch Taehyung, looking at Jimin would always be a close second. Not that the latter would let him as he'd berate him to no end. Thus resulting in their usual bickering and ridding him of the innocent pleasure of quietly looking.

Another sigh left Yoongi's lips as he weighed his options. Truth be told, he could simply drop them both and be done with it all. Yet, the two inanimate objects sneered back at him as he slowly rested his cheek on his forearm. Clearly, despite all of his bravado, they knew the truth.

No matter how difficult it all seemed.

No matter how much it rattled him.

He would never let go.

Or would he?

" _Min Yoongi_!"

Slowly, the two objects started their course down to the thrashing waters below.

And Min Yoongi followed.

 

 

 

" _ **M** in _ _Yoongi_!"

A shrill voice shook Yoongi out of his thoughts and into a loud yelp. Barely managing to collect himself against the bridge bars, he lost his grip on the drawing and the glasses.

His eyes could only widen as he fumbled to reach for both.

Thus, more than throwing himself over the bridge.

Only to thankfully and utterly fail as Jimin's arms wrapped around his waist and brought him back to safer ground. They fell into heaps on the floor under the worried looks of passing onlookers. Especially as Jimin let out a loud groan.

Clearly, falling back first onto concrete hadn't been a nice experience for him. ****

Especially as Yoongi shifted his weight for safe measure.

 _Right_ on top of him.

"Are you  _insane_?" Jimin still managed through several scattered breaths.

"You're the one who called me out like -."

Yoongi's voice faded out as slowly as color drained from his face.

Contrary to the speed with which he threw himself at the bridge's railings.

" _Yah!_ "

Much to Jimin's dismay.

"Oh my  _goodn-_!" Jimin snapped as he sat up. "Go ahead for all I care!" ****

"She fell."

Now.

Min Yoongi was 22. Not 2 but a full-grown 22-year-old man. However, the childlike innocence in his voice was almost palpable as he held a pair of glasses to his chest.

 _Only_ a pair of glasses.

"She-."

His breath slightly caught as his gaze trailed after a single sheet of paper dancing in the wind.

Away from him.

Just like Emi.

Emi was going away.

Emi was-.

"You were alone, Yoongi."

On perfect cue with his gentle voice, Yoongi's eyes snapped towards Jimin.

"She fell." He softly repeated as Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"You were alo-." Jimin insisted but Yoongi frantically shook his head.

"That was-." Yoongi started as he slowly slid back to the floor. "No, that was-."

That had not been the woman that he'd sworn he'd forget the moment that she had taken that plane without so much as a goodbye. ****

That had been paper.

That had been nothing.

His legs gave out as he leaned back against the railings. So much so that he could only close his eyes as his head rested against the bars. If anything, this drawing falling into the water was a wake-up call. Emi had introduced him to him love and art but that hadn't meant that he would stop loving it because she had left.

"Who exactly was with you but  _air_?" Jimin pursed his lips as he also leaned against the railings. "My groceries are scattered everywhere; I nearly had a heart attack because of you and you can't even muster up a simple  _thank you_ but you can complain about freaking air leaving you?"

Slowly, Yoongi's eyes fluttered open to meet a familiar view.

Indeed, over the past few weeks, he had gotten used to having Jimin fidget at his side. Ever the living canvas, his every move beckoned Yoongi. However, this was the first time that they were truly alone. This was the first time that Jimin's blonde locks emphasized the depth of his dark gaze as he glared at Yoongi.

 _Only_ Yoongi.

Truth be told, it was only natural that Jimin had saved him from his impending fall. However, the tangible frustration in his eyes proved otherwise. He almost seemed ready to hold Yoongi's hand as he completed the act.

_Almost._

After all, though his words were harsh, the quick rise and fall of his chest, betrayed his concern.

"Who actually stops here in all of places on their way home? You can fall over! You can  _die_!" Jimin babbled on as he picked up his bananas. "There are places where you can chill out like a  _sane_ person! Like a park!" ****

"A dog could attack me at a park." Yoongi deadpanned as Jimin held jam to his chest. "I could also die there."

For the longest second, they simply stared at one another.

Jimin's answer clearly on the tip of his tongue but holding back against Yoongi's raised eyebrow. Though there was truth in his words, the whole had been pushed so far that nothing but adorably tousled hair and Jimin's slight chortle remained.

Much to Yoongi's surprise.

"What on earth are you smiling about?"

Jimin's answer began in the slight shake of his head, only to end in the inviting curve of his lips as he picked up a stray cucumber. A light giggle escaping his lips before he cleared his throat.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Park Jimin?" ****

Now.

Though he would sooner die than these words ever leaving his own lips, Min Yoongi knew that he was cute. Even fluffy on his grumpier days.

He knew that.

However, Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin seemed to have made it their priority to remind him of this whenever the opportunity arose. Unfortunately for Min Yoongi, this seemed to apply every day.

Every second.

 _This_ very second.

"What would that be, Minnie?"

No words could describe the yelp leaving Jimin's lips as Yoongi hit his forehead with a cheese stick. Rolling his eyes, the latter easily let a pouting Jimin snatch the weapon from his hands. All before fussily gathering the rest of his things.

"Who said that you could call me Minnie?" Yoongi mused as rested his cheek on his raised knee.

"Who said that you could hit me with a cheese stick?" Jimin shot back just as easily.

"Who said that I couldn't?"

Prepared, Yoongi easily cocked his head to the side as Jimin threatened to poke him with a carrot. Only to settle back on his knee as he took in Jimin's raised eyebrow. Soon followed by a pout; dismissed by a content yelp as Jimin caught a stray jar; only to dissolve into a mesmerising, content smile as he held his grocery bag to his chest.

All before giving way to an enchanting frown as he turned to Yoongi.

" _Thank you_ for helping your  _life saver._ "

In other words, Jimin was exquisite.

The perfect moving canvas.

Not that Yoongi would ever tell him as he bit back the whisper of a smile.

"Take that as compensation for you thinking that I'd ever take you to a whore house."

All because of Jimin's reddening cheeks as he mulled over  _that_ insult.

Thus, leaving them in comfortable silence as Yoongi leaned further back against the bridge railings. The metal was cool against his skin as he felt his rushing thoughts subsiding. In their stead, he let the never-ending buzz of the busy traffic ahead crowd his mind. He let his gaze follow the bizarre shuffling of feet passing before them. He simply let himself go.

So much so, that he could have shifted his legs to please the swearing couple sneering down at him.

He didn't.

He could have stared right back at the giggling trio clearly seeking his interest.

However, he didn't.

He could have ignored the warmth of Jimin against his arm.

_However._

He didn't.

"Park." ****

Yoongi's voice had barely been a whisper.

So much so that his words had drowned in the chaos surrounding them.

Still.

"Jimin."

Park Jimin had been so close that he'd heard it all.

"What even makes you think that I'd ever been somewhere like that?"

Park Jimin had been so close that their noses had brushed as he'd gasped.

"Hm?" Yoongi calmly continued as Jimin held a hand to his nose.

" _That-_." Jimin started before clearing his throat. "What were  _you_ doing here all lost in your thoughts?"

"Stop avoiding the question." Yoongi softly pushed on. "Do I look like someone who would do that?"

"Do you know that this is a very dangerous place for short people like you to be?"

 _This_ short person was ready to tell  _that_ equally short person where exactly he could shove the finger he was so gingerly pointing at the water below.

"You're as short as-." Yoongi snapped before catching himself as he took in Jimin's content smile. "I have not changed the subject. Do you know what your connotation did to my pride?"

"Oh lookie! My glasses!"

Min Yoongi's patience had a limit.

One that Park Jimin had more than crossed as he had leaned in to take his glasses from the latter's hands. His coos more than dying out in his throat as his glasses hung out of his reach and he found himself leaning far too close for comfort.

Not that Yoongi cared.

"Saving my life is not compensation enough for the way you treat me."

Jimin's puffed cheeks only deflated in a loud huff as Yoongi poked him.

"Oh and what?" Jimin mused as he sat back. "Do  _you_ put me on a pedestal?"

"Do you deserve to be put on a pedestal, Park Jimin?"

On perfect cue with Jimin's slight scoff, Yoongi could almost hear the verbal slap resonating off of the latter's cheek as he  _innocently_ looked down at his lap.

"Maybe I should throw you over the damn bridge myself." Jimin muttered to himself as Yoongi cocked his head to the side.

" _Strike 3._ Now you're threatening my life, are you?"

Min Yoongi had mock-gasped.

Park Jimin?

Park Jimin was fuming.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me, Min Yoongi, but I'm not about to sit my ass here and wait around for the answer. Do you even realize that we're the only ones sitting here? We look like fools. Not only that, but you almost threw yourself off of a bridge. Why did you do that? Was it because of some girl? Or is it some boy? Is it so troublesome that you have to throw yourself off of a bridge? Do you know what that would do to poor Tae-?" ****

Park Jimin was rambling.

Park Jimin was babbling.

Regardless of his clear misjudgment of a suicide attempt, his every seemingly meaningless word was pulling at all of the right strings of Min Yoongi's withering sanity. So much so that the latter could only clear his throat as he looked away from him.

He had only spoken of his breakup the night it had happened.

"The only fool here is the one straying  _way_ off topic."

He wasn't about to delve into it again with Jimin.

"You done, Park Jimin?"

_Clearly not._

Yoongi could only raise his eyebrow back at Jimin as the latter slightly bit on his lower lip. He seemed ready to have Yoongi's head but settled on his glasses instead. Letting out a deep sigh, he reached forward and snatched his glasses from Yoongi's lap. Wordlessly, he quickly readjusted them on the bridge of his nose.

Only to have Yoongi snatch them once more.

" _Min Yoongi_!"

Truth be told, for someone with such killing intent in his gaze, Jimin had hardly grazed Yoongi. Thus more than justifying the ease with which the latter had simply cocked his head to the side. Even as Jimin's hold on the front of his shirt tightened.

"I told you that I can't recognize you if you wear them." Yoongi calmly started as Jimin scoffed. "I really can't."

"What if I don't want to be recognized by a certain idiot?" Jimin hissed as he brought him closer.

"I don't care." Yoongi rolled his eyes and Jimin tightened his grip. "Who exactly do you think you're calling an idiot?" ****

"You recognize yourself in those words?" Jimin mock-gasped.

"It was either I or you. You're a certified idiot but you wouldn't start hiding from yourself, now would you?"

A swift pull.

That was all it had taken.

" _What_."

Soon followed by a slight wince from Yoongi's lips.

All before dissolving into a soft whisper.

" _Do_."

Only to end in an awkward bump of their noses.

" _You_."

A slight brush of their lips.

" _Want_."

Not that Jimin noticed.

He was far too annoyed to care.

" _From_."

Unlike Yoongi as a slow smirk crept across his lips.

" _Me_?" ****

Just as slowly as Jimin's fingers as they combed through his hair.

His unwavering dark gaze latching onto Yoongi and daring him closer.

"To draw you."

Perhaps it all had to do with the husky voice whispering right in his ear.

Perhaps it all had to do with the warm breath tickling the said ear.

Perhaps it all had to do with the hand cupping his cheek.

"Excuse me?"

 _Perhaps_.

"Park Jimin, you're looking at me as though I've just said that I'd have you right here and -."

Still, in all the time they'd known each other, Jimin had never been as flustered as the moment he'd plastered his hands on Yoongi's lips. His reddening cheeks drawing Yoongi's attention to an old woman peering down at them. Her eyes nearly as wide as Jimin's as she looked back and forth between them.

An unspoken agreement seemed to be made between them as the two boys politely nodded and she quickly scampered away. Yoongi's eyes only leaving her back as Jimin gave him a hard smack on the back.

"Those are things to be said behind  _closed_ doors!" Jimin clucked his tongue.

" _Oh_." Yoongi mock-gasped as he massaged his back. "And how do you know this?"

" _You_ -." Jimin stopped abruptly before closing his eyes and raising a hand at Yoongi. "What do I get if I let you draw me?"

 _Nothing_.

Such was Yoongi's immediate thought.

After all, he hadn't expected this to turn into a give and take situation. Hell, he hadn't even thought past his request, let alone his infatuation.

He wanted to draw Jimin.

Point done.

"Is this going to be a condition to our deal?" He couldn't help but sigh as he looked back Jimin. "You getting something from all of this?"

"I've saved your life after insulting you. I am not indebted anymore." Jimin simply pointed out before shrugging. "You're the one who'll be-."

" _As_   _if_." Yoongi rolled his eyes as Jimin slightly bit his lower lip.

"So you  _don't_ need me."

Min Yoongi was in trouble.

Put simply, he could practically feel his pencil following the beautiful curve of Jimin's lips. All the way to that enchanting glimmer in his eyes as he teasingly turned away from him. Only for his tousled fringe to hide them from view as he sheepishly turned back.

All because of the tug on the hem of his shirt.

"I don't follow your dimwit reasoning but I'll accept."

Yoongi's pinky securely wrapped around it.

"Only if you agree to  _my_ condition."

Jimin's question began in his raised eyebrow and was forgotten in the tips of Yoongi's fingers against his neck.

Onlookers may have scurried away from them but Jimin latched on.

His hand clutching Yoongi's wrist as he deepened their kiss.

Somehow, their quick backchat and dislike for one another, molded into the perfect combination. Every push found its pull as Yoongi felt Jimin leaning into him. Yet, before this kiss could confirm or destroy anything between them; just as the mere uncertainty of Jimin's fingers at the back of his neck sent chills down his back, Yoongi pulled back.

His eyes slowly fluttering open to a side of Jimin he had seldom seen. Indeed, the young man's usual quick wit was nowhere to be heard. Rather, flushed, eyes still very much closed, he slightly licked his lower lip as though enjoying one last taste.

Only for Yoongi to lean in and softly kiss him once more.

Though a light peck, it seemed to trouble Jimin all the more.

So much so that as his eyes fluttered open, seemingly alight with anger but hazed with lust, his fingers simply beckoned Yoongi closer. They slightly tugged on his wrist as their foreheads gently bumped against one another.

Their lips mere inches away.

"This kiss."

Yoongi's resolve like a veil between them.

"Never feel anything for it."

Yoongi had made the mistake to fall for his model before. So had she. However, this time, he was setting boundaries.

"Me."

Jimin's eyes slowly fluttered to a close as Yoongi teasingly tugged at the curls at the back of his neck. Slightly, he nudged Yoongi but it only made matters worse as he now traced his exposed skin.

"Never feel anything for me."

As though on perfect cue with an unexpected honk, Jimin's hand snapped Yoongi's out of that enrapturing rhythm. Their hearts beating out of their chest, it would have seemed impossible for Jimin to have made sense of anything whatsoever but those kisses.

Yet, Yoongi couldn't help but throw his trademark smirk as Jimin nodded.

**The deal was on.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ The cards are set and the deal is on. Now, the cards were set in favor of that kiss but the boys decided otherwise... or did they?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: I stopped listening to the 'Goblin' OST but I'm still sitting here and bawlsinging to 'Who Are You'
> 
> Fun fact 2: Happy Birthday to a special Kookie <3


	6. To Slowly Discovering Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings start and feelings follow

_**T** he door was right there. _  
_I simply needed to take two steps and I’d be free._  
_I didn’t want to be here._  
_I didn’t even know why I was here._  
_“Yah.”_  
_Who was I kidding?_  
_I knew exactly why I was here._  
_“I thought we had a deal.”_  
_“A deal? My ass we had a-.”_  
_“Yes, your ass. On my bed. Now.”_  
_My eyes met with his as he sent me his trademark smirk._  
_“I’m not going to ask you twice.”_

Truth be told, never in my right mind would I have agreed to this.

In my defense, it hadn’t exactly been my fault. It’d been _months_ since I’d last been kissed and Min Yoongi had perfectly known what he was doing. So much so that no matter how rational I had tried to be at the time; no matter how much I had tried to shake the feel of him away, it had held on tighter. It had taunted me as I had hoped for more. Hell, someone could have asked me to run stark naked all over Seoul and I would have agreed if it would lead me back to his lips.

Fortunately, it had led me to his bed.

Thoroughly trapped.

 _Unfortunately_ , I sat alone.

Incredibly vulnerable.

Now.

I was no child. 

Min Yoongi was an artist.

He had trapped me to draw me.

However, Art didn’t begin in a five-year-old’s wide smile as he drew a smiling sun over his house and end in the adorable distorted mess of it all. Art could expose even the darkest secrets kept within someone’s heart. Palpable intimacy grew between the artist and the sitter.

So much so that I knew that the warmth lingering over my skin had nothing to do with the rays of sunshine flowing into Yoongi’s room.

I didn’t quite know what to make of it but it had been thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes since I’d sat on this bed.

Thirty minutes since Yoongi had done nothing but watch me.

He simply sat there.

Ever so close yet far from me as his eyes became his hands. Taking in all of me, they lingered over my every detail. So much so that I felt scorched as he went over them once more.

All before settling on my eyes.

Taken aback, my breath could only catch as he slightly cocked his head to the side. His gaze seemingly peering further into my own. Almost as though he could see down to the very core of it all.

The repulsive core of all that I was.

I could only break my gaze away from his as I slightly raised a hand to my neck. However, that only seemed to make matters worse as he followed my every move. So much so that, even as I wrapped my arms around myself, it felt as though it were him delving deeper into my personal space.

My only escape seemed to be the bedroom door.

However, no sooner had my head simply _turned_ to look at it, a pale hand rose.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Sincerely speaking, he could have very well been speaking to his _easel_. Therefore, it was more than fine for me to flee before he cleared up this situation.

“Park Jimin.”

_Or not._

“Sit down.”

I could only shake my finger back at him as I continued towards the door. Despite my earlier lapse in judgement, those few seconds had irked me right back to my initial and reasonable reaction. Perhaps, I was overreacting. Perhaps, he hadn’t even seen half of what I thought he did. _Perhaps_. However, I was not about to question it.

“I won’t. I definitely won’t.” I nodded as I reached for the door handle. “I didn’t sign up for whatever’s swimming in the air.”

“What’s swimming?”

His hand right past my ear before it slammed against the door.

Blinking, I slightly stepped back only to bump into him. However, before any form of apology could leave my lips, I focused on the feel of his hand on my hip.

“What is swimming in the air, Park Jimin?”

My reflection in his steady gaze as I looked back at him.

Gentle, his grip on my waist only tightened as he pulled me away from the door. Gathering my thoughts as best as I could, I let my back bump against his chest just as softly as our noses brushed. Perfectly on cue, he simply cocked his head to the side to look back at me.

Just as he had a week ago.

All before softly kissing me.

“This _thing._ ”

The words shot out of me as quickly as I smacked his hand away from my hip. My eyes set on the door as he let out a deep sigh.

“I told you not to feel anything.” He deadpanned as he placed his hand on the door once more.

“ _Oh_ and how do you expect me to do that?” I snapped before turning back to look at him. “Do you have some sort of potion that’ll stop me from feeling stark naked right in front of you?”

There were words to describe the beautiful arch his eyebrow had taken to judge me.

There truly were.

However, I would have to voice them out after grabbing this golden opportunity to escape. Not that Yoongi would let me as his hand caught my own before I could even try to pry the door open. A loud groan escaped my lips as I pushed against him. However, he was having none of this as he silently dragged me back to the bed. In my defense, he hadn’t done so with much ease.

However, he had _still_ managed to plop me back down onto the mattress.

All before crouching in front of me.

“You’re fully clothed.” He deadpanned as he cocked his head to the side.

“ _No_ _shit_.” I started only to splutter as he raised a hand to my chin. “When exactly did I give you the right to touch me, Min Yoongi?”

“Stop moving.” He whispered as he slightly squeezed my cheeks. “You’ll make me forget the position that you were in before.”

My breath slightly caught as he slightly squeezed my cheeks once more.

All before letting his thumb gently stroke against my lips.

Gently as though he weren’t truly there.

If there was one thing that I had noticed about Min Yoongi, it was how different he became whenever it came to his art. Gone was the minty problem; all that remained was an incredibly dazed artist. Seemingly lost in a trance of his own as he ventured very far from all that surrounded him.

Moreover, he was _nice_ to me.

His looks already left me far from indifferent when he was rude.

I didn’t need him acting him sweet to boot. 

“I’m leaving!” I pinched his hand away as I stood up but he firmly gripped my hips.

“No.”

Now.

There were words for the incredulous look on my face back at this boy. There truly were and they began in the finger I flipped at him before shaking myself way from him.

Only to purely and utterly fail.

Yelps soon turned to groans as I found myself trying to make dashes for the door as we grappled one another. However, that tactic soon proved itself useless as I turned to hitting Yoongi. Better have him protect himself than holding onto me for dear life.

Though that included us tumbling backwards onto the bed.

Not that I cared as he found himself trapped underneath me. Content, I could only let out a cry of victory as I straddled him. All before passing a hand through my hair as I leaned back. However, my feet hadn’t even touched the ground that I felt his hand wrap around my wrists once more.

Unaware, I could only curse as I fell back against him once more.

“Would you _stop_ being so persistent? You can find someone else to draw, can’t you?” I sighed as I lightly hit his chest. “ _Can’t you_?”

“I don’t want to.”

Well, he could just have to, wouldn’t he?

The answer was evident. It lay on the tip of my tongue. It begged to be set free. However, I could only focus on his grip around my hand. Though strong, he was very careful not to hurt me. So much so that it was almost gentle. A clear contrast to the gaze set on me.

Never-ending and steady.

Gone was Min Yoongi, the artist.

My minty problem was back.

However, my defeated sigh had never been quite as loud.

“Why do you want to draw me so much?” I started softly but he cut me.

“You make me want to draw you.”

Min Yoongi had shrugged.

He had dared shrug.

He had _dared_ shrug before spouting nonsense of the finest level back at me!

“That’s not a real answer, Min Yoongi!” I snapped before shaking him.

Only for my words to finish in his shoulder as he sat up. Blinking, I could only hold on to his shoulders so as not to fall backwards. Not that it mattered as his hand found the small of my back.

“Then what would suit you?”

My grip only tightened as he leaned into me, his breath tickling my ear. 

“What do you want to hear?”

I slightly bit on my lower lip as his free hand tiptoed up my neck.

“That you’re _beautiful_?” Though I fought to stay still, his light chuckles only sent shivers down my spine. “That you _intrigue_ me, Park Jimin?” Perfectly on cue, my eyes fluttered to a close as his lips brushed against my ear. “That would make you forget the deal, now wouldn’t it?”

“ _Min. Yoongi!”_

His chuckles only grew louder as I pushed him back down onto the mattress.

He easily fell back onto his elbows. However, I hardly cared as my hold only seemed to tighten around the front of his shirt. Just as his hand against the hem of mine.

“We’ve had our fun, Park Jimin.” He started as he gestured towards my legs still straddling him.

“No.” I shot back instantly as he cocked his head to the side.

“After all that fussing, you’re finally getting comfortable, are you?” He mused before nodding towards me. “Could you move?”

“ _No_.”

Needless to say, I was more than pouting now.

Hell, I could have given a toddler a run for their money as I sat on him with my arms neatly folded across my chest. My interest in his alarm clock growing exponentially as I felt him shift beneath me. All the way to his fingers as they swiftly guided my chin towards him.

“Jimin.” He started softly before pursing his lips. “ _Move._ ”

No words could have described his scoff as I frantically shook my head back at him.  

After all, no matter how hard I’d fought against him before, I couldn’t move.

Not now.

Not when I had finally understood it all.

Not when I had finally gotten him away from his easel and away from drawing me. Away from getting to me in a way that shouldn’t be allowed. In a way that _we_ had forbidden. After all, we had sworn not to feel yet I had done nothing _but_ in the past hour with him.

All because of that easel.

I had finally understood this.

No, I couldn’t move.

Especially not when I hadn’t even told him my end of our deal yet.

I _wouldn’t_ move.

_Thud._

Yoongi and I could only blink as we turned to his door.

A beautiful girl more than gaping back at us as she held her hands to her lips. All the while, her eyes endlessly flickering from Yoongi to me, as though ready to pop out of their sockets. So much so that, even though she had just dropped her bag to the floor, she seemed about ready to join it herself. _Very_ soon.

Just as she’d been ready to dive in to help me the first time I had seen her.

No sooner had this memory hit me; had I all but thrown myself off of Yoongi.

I fell to the floor in a worrying thud but it hardly mattered as I scrambled to hide myself somewhere. A clear contrast to Yoongi as he simply waved to his girlfriend.

His _girlfriend_.

_Hold that thought._

He had a girlfriend and he had kissed me.

_Repeatedly._

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it, Park Jimin?”

My gasp began and ended in Min Yoongi’s smirk as I threw one of his wondering shirts at his face.

 

 

 

 

                     “ **I** don’t want to.”

I cried for the umpteenth time into Jin’s shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I don’t want to go.” I whimpered once more. “Plus, I have assignments to work on. Do you know how hard it is to decipher what Epicurus-?” I couldn’t help but shudder as I relived my treacherous  _three-_ hour-long lecture from this morning in the space of  _one_ minute. “I  _really_ don’t want to.”

“Then don’t go.”

My heartless best friend could have very well picked me up and flung me across the room, it would have amounted to the same thing. He didn’t and would not give a shit about my  _clear_  dilemma. Instead, he would continue about his business around the café as my dejected-self hung onto him for dear life.

“He told me that if I didn’t come today, we’d do two hours tomorrow.” I whined again as I buried my face in his back. “ _Two!_ ” I cried out before resting my chin against him. “I can’t even survive  _one_.”

Truth be told, I  _could_  survive one.

I sincerely could.

However, I was a confused and sleep-deprived college student. I didn’t know what I wanted. I would sooner survive  _eight-_ hour-long lectures with lecturers who I had never kissed in my life than sit through another session with Min Yoongi.

My life was always on the line from the moment he opened his front door!

“ _What_ on earth do you two do that tires you out so much?”

From the grin on Jin’s face, the despair on my face mustn’t have been clear enough. So much so that I could only shove him away as he cackled towards the register.

“ _Pervert._ ” I stuck my tongue at him as he winked back at me.

“I learned from the best, dear best friend of mine.” He teased and I rolled my eyes.

“He has a girlfriend, so-.” I started before a table spoke to me.

“Minnie doesn’t have a girlfriend.”  

Now.

Jin and I were two grown men.

However, our shrieks could have very well given any six-year-old girl a run for her money. Especially as we kept on going, even as we turned to face a  _seemingly_ vacant table.

An adorable Min Taehyung peeking back at us from behind a cloth. His hands expertly wiping cups as though he hadn’t nearly shorted our lifespans by a good 20 years. 

“ _Tae_!” Jin clucked his tongue as he held a hand to his chest. “We have discussed this.  _Speak_ when you’re in the room! Just when I’m about to  _tell_ you that there’s no way in hell that you’re truly related to Min Yoongi, you pull this! I’m too old for you Min twins, Tae. Bear with me.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung.” Taehyung lightly chuckled before turning to me. “Minnie doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

I had perfectly heard him the first time.

Not that I could voice it out as I held a hand to my chest. I could still feel the chills coursing through me as I looked back at Tae who was now just as quiet as a few seconds before. In a way, after all this time with them, I had thought that I was beginning to figure out the Min Twins. Yoongi was the quiet wall and Taehyung was the talkative sunflower. However, what was I to make of this?

I hardly knew as I simply pulled myself towards Taehyung.

“He doesn’t.” Taehyung repeated more to the cup in his hand than to me.

“Why do you insist on telling me this?”

My question was innocent.

Just as innocent as my grabbing a wandering cloth to help Taehyung. However, the look he gave my fingers could have said otherwise. So much so that I almost felt bad for trying to help him.

_Almost._

“Is-.”

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed a cloth and a cup anyway.

“Is Hyung giving you a hard time?” Taehyung finished and I could only sigh.

“Your brother is a conniving bastard.” I deadpanned and Taehyung lightly chuckled. “ _You_ are my favorite Min, by far.”

“What if I’m just as bad as Hyung?” Taehyung winked before yelping as Jin flicked the back of his head.

“You’re an angel.” Jin told him off before sitting down. “Don’t try to make us believe that you’re some sort of wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“But we share the same genes.”

Taehyung was being persistent and within reason. After all, they  _did_ have their fair share of blatant similarities.  I’d give him that.

 _Only_ that.

Apparently, so would Jin as he shook his head and burst out laughing.

“Then tell your  _same genes_ to stop pestering my best friend.” He teased before reaching for a cup.

I could only nod along as I focused on my own cup.

However, I couldn’t help but cock my head to the side as I did acknowledge that the Min twins were truly one and the same when Yoongi held his paintbrush.

Or were they really?

Shaking away the memory of a certain  _someone_ ’s thumb against my lips, I felt eyes on me. Looking up, I almost dropped the cup in my hands as I met  _his_  intense gaze.

Correction,  _Taehyung_ ’s intense gaze.

The only feature they truly did share.

“What is it?” I blinked as Taehyung slightly shook his head, a blush evident on his cheeks. “ _Oh,_ what are you thinking about?”

“He’s afraid that you’re going to steal his Hyung.” Jin sang before winking at me.

“He wouldn’t be able to.” Taehyung cutely nodded to himself.

 _“Excuse_ you _.”_ I teased before cutely cupping my cheeks. “We haven’t known each other for long but you must know that there is such a thing as Park Jimin’s irresistible charms.”

“The  _what_  charms now?” 

No cloths had ever been thrown quite as fast and accurately.

Just as Jin couldn’t have dodged it any better as he stuck his tongue back at me. Unlike Taehyung as he spluttered under his. Chuckling, I could only lean forward toward this cutie. I easily lifted the cloth from his head as he cleared his blonde locks from his face. So much so that as he finally came to, I could only cock my head to the side as I smiled back at him.

However, rather than that usual heart-warming boxy smile of his, Taehyung simply stared back at me. His eyes slightly downcast as his lips slightly parted.

Unfortunately, before he could speak, the café’s front door swung wide open.

“Do you know these two or can I report them again?”

Though my thoughts lingered on Jungkook’s composure as he used the words ‘report’ and ‘again’ in the same sentence, I couldn’t help but take in the two strangers he had pushed forward.

One of them was obviously Namjoon.

Though he was wearing a black facemask, his mischievous gaze remained. Especially as a stray orange lock peaked from under his beanie in a beautiful curl. Sincerely, it was at times like these that I remembered just how handsome Kim Namjoon truly was. Especially when he stood next to his boyfriend.

I had to admit that I had drooled more than once.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me that you reported my boyfriend?”

Just like now as Jin flicked Jungkook’s hands away from Namjoon.

“There was nothing subtle about it.” Jungkook winced as Jin flicked his forehead.

“There  _should_ have been.” He reminded him before smiling back at Namjoon as the latter softly kissed the back of his hand. “You’re early.”

“I can always go home.” Namjoon smiled.

“And forget to come back? I think not, sexy boyfriend of mine.” Jin cutely scrunched his nose back at him before pointing at the tall stranger next to Namjoon. “This is Chanyeol, my cousin who Jiminnie heartlessly dumped.”

Was  _that_  how we were going to put it now?

I could have very well choked on air but that wouldn’t have wiped Jin’s grin from his lips as I glared back at him. Especially not as Jungkook sent me an amused look.

“You dumped him?” He lightly chuckled before folding his arms across his chest. “I didn’t think that you had it in you.”

“ _Who_ knew?” Jin encouraged as he wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s.

“ _I_ knew!”

Though my first thought had been to save my withering pride, it was all blown to bits as I met Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks. So much so that I could only bite back my bravado as I plopped back down onto my seat. Much to Jin and Jungkook’s amusement.

Unlike Taehyung.

Indeed, he only seemed to be drilling more holes into me as we stared back at one another. Unless I’d told him about my date with Chanyeol, this was starting to get on my nerves. Either he would have to spill whatever was bothering him so much or I would have to drag it out of him.

The  _nice_  way or  _my_ way, only his answer would tell as I leaned forward.

“Where’s Yoongi?”

My anger only seemed to come to a standstill as Taehyung more than ignored me and turned to Jungkook. Any sign of hostility obliterated as his lips gave way to his angelic smile.

Hold on.

“He has something to do today.” Jungkook nodded before sitting down next to him. “Did you forget?

 _Hold_ on _._

“What do you mean Yoongi has something to do?” I blinked back at them.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Jungkook mused as he played with Taehyung’s fingers.

“ _Would_  I be asking if-?” I snapped before clearing my throat. “Was he going to make me drag my ass  _all_ the way to his house when he wouldn’t even be there?”

“ _Dragging_ , Jiminnie?” Namjoon mock-gasped but I held up my hand.

“ _Was_  he?” I insisted.

“Maybe.” Jungkook smiled as he spoke more to Taehyung’s fingers than anyone else. “It  _is,_ Hyung. He’s willingly forgetful like that.”

Emphasis on the  _willingly_.

So much so that Jin smacked the back of my head as I sat back swearing with much more kindness than Min Yoongi deserved!

“You sure moved on fast, Jiminnie.” Namjoon teased as he ruffled my hair. “Does this new guy of yours stop you from even acknowledging Chanyeol?”

“ _We. Are. Not.”_ I hissed before clearing my throat as I turned to Chanyeol. “There’s nothing going on with Y- with that  _guy_. I’d also like to apologize for last-.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Ketchup had been dripping from his cute ears, it was  _not_ fine.

However, before I could fight him on the subject he cutely bit on his lower lip.

“I actually came to apologize to you.” He sweetly smiled. “You are by far the cutest person I’ve ever fallen for, let alone gone on a date with and I let that get to me. I was too shy to make you feel as happy as I was, I  _still_ am, in your presence. I sincerely apologize, Jimin-ssi.”

“You,  _heartbreaker_.”

Despite my softening heart, my foot automatically hit Jungkook’s shin.

Not that I cared about his wince as I looked back at this incredibly sweet boy.

Tall beyond words, my neck had hurt from the moment that I’d stood next to Park Chanyeol. However, I had always sincerely smiled back at him. Even now as I thoroughly considered burying myself alive for what I had done to him; his gentle smile made me forget it all.

“Could we still be friends, Jimin-ssi?”

I only wanted to hug this giant as best as I could.

“I would want nothing more.” He lightly giggled.

“Didn’t you come here to ask him out again?”

No words could describe the contrast between Jin’s smug smile and his cousin’s flushed cheeks. Especially as Chanyeol only seemed to be growing redder by the minute, more than bypassing his beanie.

“I came to ask him out as a  _friend,_ Hyung.”

So much so that I couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness as I bit on my lower lip.

“Where do you want to take me,  _friend_?” I managed through it all.

“ _Thank you_.” Chanyeol mouthed before clearing his throat. “There’s this event going on at my school and I wanted you to come.”

“More like he needs you to come and see this guy he has a crush on.” Jin rolled his eyes as he leaned his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. “ _Jimin-ssi_ ’s opinion is more important than mine, his  _first_ cousin.”

“ _Hyung_.”

Namjoon could only laugh as Jin closed his eyes and ignored a pleading Chanyeol. These cousins would be at it again and it seemed that Jungkook and Taehyung wouldn’t mind as they nudged me.

“So, where are we going?”

 

 

 

 **S** omeone bury me alive.

Technically speaking, those shouldn’t have been my thoughts as I stood surrounded by food. However, there was something about being surrounded by food in a  _crowded_ and  _loud_ cooking school. There truly was and it would never be pretty, no matter how much Chanyeol smiled down at me.

Especially not when he claimed that his crush was  _right_ there when I could see nothing but screaming people and chewing mouths that should have been closed.

Emphasis on  _closed._

Halfway through my twentieth battle with my gag reflex, Chanyeol finally ushered me forward to point at a guy that he fondly called, Baekhyun. A  _very_ cute guy judging from the look he sent me as he felt eyes on him. Of course, Chanyeol expertly looked away but I held this handsome stranger’s gaze.

He seemed to be everything that I wasn’t yet he could have very well been.

It was an oddly enticing feeling.

 “You don’t have a specific taste, do you, Yeolie?” I mused as Baekhyun looked away from me.

Truth be told, I felt a certain pull to this stranger and no, it had nothing to with the most beautiful macaroons on display in front of him. Though my tummy’s grumbles could have begged to differ as I stepped forward.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Much to Chanyeol’s dismay.

“I’m hungry.” I whined despite myself. “Plus, you want to talk to him.” I cutely snapped my fingers before wrapping my arm around his. “It’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t want to kill any birds.” Chanyeol shook his head as he pulled away from me.

“Sounds more like you don’t want to talk to him.” Taehyung chuckled.

“I’m not ready.” Chanyeol blushed as he held a hand to his chest. “My heart isn’t ready and I have to take care of my stand-.”

“Jungkook wiped out all of your spring rolls.” Namjoon laughed as we all caught Jungkook mid-chew. “Your stand is closed.”

“Then I need to use the bathroom!”

A collective sigh had never been quite as loud as the moment Chanyeol all but ran away from us. So much so that I could only roll my eyes as I at least made sure that Baekhyun hadn’t moved. Only for my eyes to land on a girl, her hair tied in a messy bun and revealing a bright smile as she served kimchi.

I knew that smile.

Right?

“Was he also like this with you?” I slightly jumped at Jungkook’s voice before looking up at him.

“ _Yes_.” I deadpanned before finding Chanyeol smiling at a group of people with confidence he had more than lacked a few seconds ago. “Well, no. He’s actually talking this time around.”

“ _Tae_!”

There was a reason I had known that smile.

Just as clearly as I knew  _this_  voice.

 _Ah shit_.

Later. Only later would I tell Jin why he would be my human shield for the next minutes we spent with this girl.  _Only_ later.

“Chae!” Taehyung beamed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“What are you doing here? You had told me that you couldn’t make it!” She giggled as they swayed back and forth. “How are you, Oppa?”

“Still immune to whatever cuteness that was meant to be.” Jungkook deadpanned as he pulled them apart.

“Hello,  _Kookie_.”

They clearly weren’t on the best of terms.

Not that I could decipher much from behind Jin. Only Jungkook’s jealousy and Taehyung’s obliviousness were clear from where I stood. In such a way that I would have blown a gasket  _for_ Jungkook had I not been preoccupied by my own problems.

Such as a cute head popping to Jin’s side.

“And who might you be?”

Only to look up at me with the brightest smile.

“I think we’re a bit too old to play hide and seek.”

Her giggles were infectious.

“We’re never too old to play.” Jin noted as she peeked back up at him.

“Aren’t we?”

They  _truly_ were.

So much so that I couldn’t help but smile as I looked back at her.

“Hello.”

Now.

I had had few  _questionable_  encounters with people’s scorned lovers.

Gaping back at me in pure awe had  _never_ been one of their reactions.

Especially not after the position Yoongi and I had been in.

Still, she only seemed to redden every passing second.

“Chae?” Taehyung wondered as she let out an unexpected gasp.

“He’s  _really_  pretty.”

_Hold on._

“Every time I see him, he’s even prettier, Tae.” She nodded once more before smiling back at me. “He’s even prettier than me.”

“Everyone’s prettier than you, Chae.”

A nun would have blushed at the profanities these two exchanged as she smacked Jungkook’s arm.

_Chae._

Chaeyoung-ssi.

Yoongi’s friend who was simply a girl.

Not his girlfriend.

Somehow, I was relieved.

 

 

 

 

 

“ **W** hy is it that we always meet in compromising positions, Jimin-ssi?”

Thankfully Jin’s chuckles covered the sound of my coughs as I nearly choked on my drink. After all, Chaeyoung was proving to be just as blunt as Yoongi with a hint of blushing.

A  _hint._

Hence, the slight look I gave her as she expectantly looked back at me. I had been trying to forget  _that_ incident and she wasn’t making it any easier.  _True_ , I was surprisingly very comfortable around Yoongi.  _True._ However, she wouldn’t hear those words from me.

Not today.

Instead, I looked ahead at Chanyeol who was  _still_ choosing the macaroons Taehyung had asked for. Even though we all knew that the most important dish that he needed to bring back was Baekhyun’s phone number. A fact that he seemed to be more than forgetting as he didn’t even look into Baekhyun’s eyes. How he managed this, even though he towered over the latter,  _still_ confused.

Not that Chaeyoung would let me decipher it in peace.

“You’re not over at Minnie’s today?” She pushed on as she stole a glance towards me.

“The  _ass-._ ” My sentence trailed as slowly as her eyes widened back at me. “I mean,  _Yoongi_ is busy. Or so  _others_ say.”

“Hm.” She mused before chuckling to herself. “If he didn’t tell you, then you’re probably still expected to go see him.”

“Why the hell should I?”

She was innocent.

There was no reason for me to tear through her when Yoongi was the culprit.

However, I couldn’t help it.

“Because he’s Yoongi.”

Not even as she looked back at me with those wide eyes of hers.

A blush creeping onto her cheeks as I slightly cocked my head to the side.

Everything  _but_ friendship swimming in her beautiful gaze as she softly spoke of him.

“Please don’t look at me like that.” She cleared her throat before her looking away from me.

“Like what?” I whispered as I raised my can to my lips.

“Like she could have a chance with you.” Jungkook deadpanned before blocking another one of her hits. “Where is the lie, Park Chaeyoung?”

“I don’t want a chance with him, Jeon Jungkook!” She clucked her tongue.

“You don’t?” I mused against my can.

“I  _do_!”

Taehyung chuckled loud enough for the both of us as Chaeyoung hid her face behind her hands. However, I could still see her flushed cheeks peeking through as she tried to compose herself.

Though I had been told that I was beautiful, this truly was a first.

A cute first but a first nonetheless.

“ _Anyways_.” She cleared her throat from behind her hands. “He’s Yoongi. He’ll be there tonight.”

“I think not.” Jungkook sang as he stretched himself onto Chanyeol’s closed stand.

“ _I_ am Minnie’s best friend, Kookie, and you’re Tae’s.” She clucked her tongue. “Stay in your lane.”

“You two were so cute before.” Tae sighed as he sat next to Jungkook.

“I still am. I don’t know what happened to Kookie.” Chaeyoung mock gasped as she giggled away from them. “Anyways, I  _know_ my best friend and you’re the first person that he’s drawn since she left. He would do everything to see you just like he did her. He  _would_ tell you if he couldn’t see you.”

“Her?” I asked but she shook her head.

“It’s not my story to tell.”

I couldn’t help but pure my lips at that statement. We both knew how it ended and judging from her smile, she perfectly knew that I didn’t quite like it. After all, when would Yoongi,  _the_ minty problem himself, share this with me?

“Before meeting you, I was jealous of a complete stranger.”

However, before I could voice out my frustration, Chaeyoung shook her head.

“After meeting you, I am still jealous of a stranger.” She paused before passing a hand through her hair. “An adorable stranger that my difficult best friend has chosen to draw after rejecting so many. Myself included.” Slightly shaking her head, she sent me her beautiful smile once more. “I truly  _am_ jealous that he let you into that part of his life. However, if you can help him, I will let my feelings slide.”

“Feelings?”

Though the question had left my lips, the answer was in her teary eyes. Soon followed by the blush on her cheeks as she quickly dismissed my question. Thankfully, Taehyung was there to hide her before I could see if her tears had fallen or not.

“She’s loved Hyung since before we could even say ‘Mama’.” Taehyung smiled back at me as he rested his chin on her head.

“ _Lies_.” She mumbled against his chest through small punches.

“ _Of course_.” He nodded before teasingly rolling his eyes back at me. “By the way, Chae, do you know a certain Baekhyun?”

“Subtlety was never your strongest point, Tae.” Jungkook chuckled as he joined them.

“Should it really be, in this case?”

I could have joined their conversation. I could have added onto Taehyung’s mischievous matchmaking ways. I could have followed after them and smiled back at Jungkook. I sincerely could have; had my thoughts not remained on that simple word as I focused on Chaeyoung.

_Her._

The one who Min Yoongi would do everything to see.

The one who had left.

The one who I was replacing.

Who was she?

More importantly.

**Why me?**

**\---- >**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello ^^ Do everything but feel, they said. Easier said than done, the saying went. Right?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: He calls her 'Her' because she's his tear ;)


	7. To Suffering Each Other's Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Min Household

                      “ **Y** ou should stop using Tae to lure me here.”

After months of playing hide and seek, Min Yoongi had finally been caught.

“Drink your tea.”

Or had he chosen to walk straight into the wolf’s den?

“I don’t want to.”

The answer was clear as he focused on nothing but his father. His feline eyes carefully studying the features that he would have possessed had he not been a carbon copy of his mother. Indeed, where Yoongi was lean and delicate; his father was broad-shouldered and bulky beyond words. His physique seemed to fend off all whom would dare approach him; only for his husky voice and wide smile to pull them right back in. A voice and smile that both of his sons possessed.

A smile that Yoongi seldom showed.

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion, son.”

All to hang on to the delusion that this man was not his biological father.

 “But I’m giving it.” 

He was an asshole.

“Min Yoongi.”

That was all Yoongi needed to know.

“ _Min Jonghyun_.”

That was all Yoongi needed to show.

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t hear me.” Yoongi continued as he sat back. “Stop using my brother’s name to see me. I’ve lost all sense of whether you’re lying or not. Next time, I won’t answer. Where would that leave us if he truly were bleeding to death somewhere, hm?”

The hierarchy in this conversation was very clear.

However, as though a rebellious teenager, one would have begged to differ as Mr. Min simply reached forward for his teacup. His lips carefully resting against it as he seemed to lose himself to his surroundings.

His eyes extremely careful to avoid his son’s expectant gaze.

“Why is it that you choose to be quiet when I want to talk to you, Min Jonghyun?”

“Is Taehyung the only reason you would run to my house, Min Yoongi?”

“Is there any other reason for me to come here?”

Yoongi hadn’t missed a beat.

Mr. Min’s knowing smile had only widened against his teacup.

“From time to time,” Mr. Min slowly nodded to himself. “From time to time, it would be nice to see you.”

“I’ll send you a picture once a month.”

For the first time that afternoon, Mr. Min’s smile slightly faltered at his umpteenth verbal slap. A fact that Yoongi would have relished in, had he not taken so much time to reach this point in the conversation. He was clearly losing his touch. However, in his defense, it had been months since he’d last spent more than 20 minutes in the same room as his father.

Looking down at his watch, he now perfectly remembered why.

It had been _21_ minutes.

He was suffocating.

“Pull another stunt like this and I’m cutting all ties with you,” Yoongi warned as he reached for his jacket.

“Haven’t you already done that?”

Their eyes finally met as Yoongi cocked his to the side.

“My sitting my ass here confirms that some part of me still considers you my father,” he deadpanned.

“Which part?” Mr. Min tried but Yoongi cut him.

“I don’t care,” he paused before scoffing to himself. “I sincerely do not care, Min Jonghyun. All that matters is that it wanted to see how you were. It wanted to see whether or not you were repenting. _Clearly,_ you are not. She seems more than healthy. When is the baby due?”

Beautiful beyond repair and 15 years younger than his father, her name was Han Sohyun. However, not once had her name ever left Yoongi’s lips. Not when the affair had torn their family apart. Not at the wedding he had been forced to attend as the ring bearer. Never. It simply tainted his every word with as much disgust as the first time he had caught them in the confines of his father’s office. It simply tore at Yoongi’s being as he remembered his mother’s crestfallen expression.

“I’d like to hold the door open for them when you find your next bitch,” Yoongi nodded before throwing the most dazzling insult back at his father. “It’s the least I could do. I mean, no one held it for us.”

The perfect combination of all that had made Min Jonghyun and Lee Yoonji a breathtaking pair: Their twins. Their adorable sons. Each more captivating than the next even as they did something as mundane as breathing. Even as they spat back the most despicable words to their parents.

So much so that Mr. Min could only slam his cup down on the table.

His gaze never leaving his son’s beautiful smile.  

“This is my house, Min Yoongi,” he warned as Yoongi finally took interest in his cup of tea. “Watch what you say.”

“Or what? You’ll fight Mom to see who’ll keep the bad twin?” Yoongi scoffed before raising an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know that we’re 21. We’re past the legal guardian issue.”

“Then, how come you’re still living under our roofs?” Mr. Min spat.

“I’d move out,” Yoongi nodded to himself. “However, can I trust you not to run on back to Mom’s bed when you grow tired of _her_?”

“She has a name!”

“So does my mother but you still called her a bitch.”

Nothing but palpable silence was heard as Mr. Min left his mouth hanging open.

His eyes staring back at his son.

 _His_ boy.

Yet, his ex-wife looked back at him from behind that lively gaze. Indeed, just like his mother, Yoongi’s eyes betrayed every emotion he so carefully kept locked within. Despite his composed demeanor, his eyes commanded attention as they nitpicked his father’s every detail. So much so, that in that instant, Mr. Min wished for nothing more than for his son to close his eyes. He didn’t want to look any further into the void that had grown between them.

He didn’t want to look any further into how much it pained him.

After all, Yoongi had always been closer to him and Taehyung to their mother. Regardless, Yoongi had always protected her. Despite her clear preference for the innocent Taehyung, his love had never wavered. Despite his father’s clearly stronger build, he had always stood tall.

Even now, there were no signs of him faltering.

“I never,” Mr. Min slowly started.

“Taehyung can vouch for us,” Yoongi cut him as reached for his teacup.

“Your brother would _never_ ,” Mr. Min scoffed as he looked to the side.

“We are one and the same, or do you forget, Min Jonghyun?” Yoongi paused as he waited for his father to look at him. “The only reason the _sweet_ and _innocent_ twin hasn’t said anything is because _I_ haven’t told him anything. He still believes that you and Mom simply fell out of love.”

Mr. Min didn’t dare reply and with good reason.

If Yoongi was protective of mother, he was a human tank when it came to his twin. Nothing would hurt him under his watch. Especially not the ugly downfall that had been their parents’ divorce. Taehyung had been and would remain, the brightest sunshine in the mess that was the Min household. Regardless of their differences, their parents would shower him with love.

That had been their promise to Yoongi.

Indeed, Mr. Min knew better than to reply.

He knew better than to question the very person who had been much more of a parent than he had been for the past 7 years. So, he steered the conversation in another direction. 

“I heard that you got into -”

Or at least attempted to.

“Go on and read my acceptance letter. You can even take a look at my tuition fees. However, don’t expect me to explain anything to you.” Yoongi deadpanned as he got to his feet. “I’m not about to pretend that we’re on good terms.”

“You used to be the closest to me!”

For the first time that afternoon, Mr. Min’s voice had wavered. Childlike innocence brimming in his husky voice as he looked back at his son. The latter shrugging on his coat with much more interest than he had ever given his father.

“Where has my son gone?”

Especially as he perfectly avoided the hand that had reached out to him.

“How dare you ask for him when _you_ sent him away?” Yoongi mused as his father got to his feet.

“Your mother had _insisted_ on taking you!” He snapped and Yoongi nodded.

“Only because _you_ insisted on her taking every last single thing that would remind you of her. How did you put it? _Yes_ ,” Yoongi paused before lightly chuckling. “You _blessed_ fraternal twins because all you had to do was take the one who looked like you. She could keep what was hers. You didn’t need me but she did.”

“I didn’t know what I was saying, Yoongi,” Mr. Min shook his head.

“You _did!_ ”

The last time Yoongi had shouted at his father was 7 years ago. The sharp sting of the slap he had received that day still ever so present as he slightly closed his eyes. The feel of his shaking shoulders still taking over him as he remembered how he had repeated those words.

“ _You are wrong.”_

Over and over again.

 _“You are wrong, and_ _I_ will _prove it to you_. _We do need either of you_.”

Relentlessly, as though a mad man, he had shaken his head back at his parents.

_“I only need my brother. My brother only needs me.”_

Truth be told, at the top of his 14 years of age, through his derision, he had somehow brought his parents together. Indeed, never had they been more in sync than the moment they had tried to calm him down. Nevertheless, he had simply continued. His love for his brother latching onto his every pained word as he had looked over to his lone suitcase. His every choked sob marking his stand because that was the Min way.

“You _did._ You always know what you’re saying,” Yoongi sternly repeated. “You’re the one who taught me to always be sure of my words.”

“That never applies in matters of love,” Mr. Min tried to explain. “I was angry at your mother. I was- “

“You were what?” Yoongi scoffed back him. “Confused? Sorry for cheating on Mom? Or better yet: Sorry that I had seen you do it more than once?” Yoongi couldn’t fight the tears welling in his eyes as he searched for his words. “Those are nothing but excuses.”

“No,” Mr. Min shook his head. “Those are not excuses. Those are reasons that you have repeated over and over in your head to hate me. You say that I am the coward, but you are wrong Yoongi,” he nodded as he circled the table. “The past is the past. Your mother and I have moved on, yet you desperately hold on to this. You use the past to stop us from starting anew.”

Perfectly on cue, a single tear rolled down Yoongi’s cheek as he looked back at his father.

More precisely, the loving hand wrapped around his shoulder.  

Though his first thought had been to shake it away, Yoongi simply held put. The palpable need for his father to step away from him thrashing against his chest; yet paling in comparison to the memories flooding his mind. Memories of one single person who had put such a loving hand on his shoulder.

“Yoongi, are you listening to me?”  

All before throwing things at him.

“Yoongi?”

Screaming at him.

“Min Yoongi?”

Tears relentlessly streaming down her face.

_Emi._

“ _Min Yoongi!_ ”

For the first time in weeks, Yoongi’s breath could only catch as he felt her figure coiling around him. So much so that he felt himself staggering into his father’s arms before he could catch himself. The latter’s concerned words completely clouded by Emi’s cries as Yoongi shook his head. Peeling himself away from his father, there only seemed to be one way to fight the panic rising in his chest.

He fled.

His father’s voice calling out to him as he hastily made his way through the foreign house. Still disoriented, he almost bumped into Han Sohyun on the porch. However, right as he stopped to give her even if a second of an apology, Emi’s breath tickled the nape of his neck.

Shaking his head, he clutched his shoes to his chest and rushed past his father’s wife. Barefoot, he ran down his father’s street. Beads of sweat coiling down his skin as he pushed forward. Further and further he ran, until he threaded his way through a busy crowd. Until he felt the warmth and worries of all that surrounded him but himself. It was only then that he stopped running.

Only to start walking.

If he stopped, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand anymore.

If he stopped, _she_ would find him again.

So, still barefoot, uneven breaths rippling out of him, he pushed on. Slowly, as his feet grew accustomed to the feel of the warm pavement, rational thoughts slowly made their way back to his mind.

Despite it all, his father had been right.

Yoongi was holding on to the past much too tightly than deemed reasonable. He needed to let go. However, before dealing with his family, he needed to forget the very reason that had left him barefoot in the middle of this crowd. He needed to stop this hurt in his heart and draw again.

He needed to see Jimin.

 

 

 

 

 

“ **Y** ou’re late.”

There were words to describe Jimin’s pout at Yoongi’s tone.

There truly were and they continued into the face he threw at the latter’s easel. Unaware of the bloodshot eyes and unkempt hair that sat behind it. Indeed, when Yoongi had finally made his way home, he hadn’t even bothered taking care of himself. He had simply ignored his mother and gone up to his room.

He had sat down in front his easel and closed his eyes.

He had simply sat there and waited.

For the past 2 hours.

“I’m  _early_.’”

Slowly, Yoongi’s eyes fluttered open.

Though he had been eagerly waiting for Jimin, he could now feel that things were only going to go from bad to worse. After all, Jimin’s beautiful voice had wrapped around him but he still felt like shit.

Especially as he shifted to the side.

His head cutely peaking past his easel as he took in Jimin’s graceful moves. Slightly humming to himself, Jimin shrugged off his coat before making his way over to Yoongi’s bed. Carefully watching his every step, Yoongi easily noticed the pause Jimin took right at the foot of the bed. A slight moment’s hesitation. Almost forgotten as he sat down on the bed.

_Almost._

After all, Yoongi could only raise an eyebrow as he looked at his model. No words could describe the countless hours they had lost bickering over Jimin finding the right position. Yet, there he sat. Perfectly positioned. 

His eyes never meeting Yoongi’s.

No sooner had the thought crossed Yoongi’s mind, did he dismiss it. He’d had more than enough conflicts today and the palpable silence in the room only showed that something awful was brewing.

Letting out a small sigh, Yoongi looked back to his drawing pad.

His pencil expertly dancing along his slender fingers as he slightly bit his lower lip. Undeniable, excitement rippled from within as he looked at the tip of his pencil. He could hardly wait to feel the stroke of it against his paper as he forgot his mayhem and lost himself to Park Jimin.

Indeed, there was no better way to describe it all.

Especially as he looked at the sketch before him. It would have been an understatement to say that he was surprised. After all, it had been months since he had drawn something this compelling. The most beautiful part being that he hadn’t even begun bringing life to his drawing. It was simply a careless whirlwind of contrasts as blacks and whites fought for attention.

Jimin piercing through it all and pulling Yoongi closer.

At first, Yoongi had fought against this pull. He had refused to be beckoned any further as he feared his downfall. His progress was undeniable but all it would take was one chuckle from  _her_  and it would all be ripped to shreds. 

However, when Jimin was around, she was nowhere to be seen.

Yoongi was safe.

He was safe to do as he pleased. Hence, explaining the whisper of a smile tugging at his lips as he let himself lean forward. His finger tenderly brushing against the side profile of his charming model.

Their beautiful exchange beginning.

The slight brush of Yoongi’s pencil breaking through their comfortable silence. All before falling into perfect rhythm with Jimin’s steady breathing. His every rise and fall following Yoongi’s strokes. Only to pause for the longest second as their gazes briefly met. Unspoken and unexplainable words threading between them before dissolving into thin air as Yoongi broke away.

Thus, was their comfortable rhythm.

All but for the satisfied sigh that escaped Yoongi’s lips.

Soon followed by the beginning of the end.

“Did she tell you?”

After 10 minutes of silence, Jimin softly called out to him.

“I met Chaeyoung again today.”

Clearly unsure of himself, Jimin’s words were carefully etched out. That much, Yoongi perfectly understood as the latter all but squeaked when his head poked out from behind the easel. Still, Yoongi could only stare as the blonde’s cheeks took a particularly daunting flush. Especially as he slightly bit on his lower lip. The action in itself was innocent, however, the new glow to his lip left much to the imagination. So much so that Yoongi latched on to it.

Thus, more than disregarding Jimin’s words.

Much to the latter’s dismay.

Still, he pushed through. 

“From the first time I saw you, I thought that you were a couple. Before you call me out on this, you guys are cute, okay?” Jimin hastily finished before chuckling to himself. “She’s a great girl. I see why she’s your best friend.” 

In any normal conversation, this should have been the part where any sign of acknowledgement whatsoever would be given. It sincerely should have been. However, Jimin would have to do with the thud of a rubber against an easel.  

Clearing his throat, he  _still_ pushed on.

“She,” Jimin let out a defeated sigh before shaking his head. “She told me that you had a story to tell me.”

Yoongi’s hand had slipped.

A harsh black line staring back at him.

All because  _those_ words had not been disregarded.

“What?”

Truth be told, it was scientifically impossible.

Still, Yoongi could have sworn that he could  _see_  Jimin’s chest beating out of his chest by the way he was staring back at him. To be fair, Yoongi’s voice had come out much louder than expected. Especially after so much silence. Still, Jimin would simply have to make do and answer him.

Even if it meant breaking his pose.

“She told me that you had a story to tell me,” Jimin carefully explained as he watched Yoongi follow his leg’s every curve as he pulled it to his chest. “A story about you and-“

“A stranger.”

The signals in Yoongi’s tone were clear but Jimin paid them no attention.

“Love stories between strangers are the best, don’t you think?” He mused before resting his cheek against his raised knee. “Your reaction only makes the story more interesting. She must-”

Jimin’s words slowly died out against the clatter of Yoongi’s pencil on his easel.

 “I’m not about to share it with you.”

Standing up, Yoongi slightly nodded to himself before turning to his window.

“Remember our deal?” He mused before sliding his hands in his pockets. “ _That_ right there is a direct breach of our agreement.”

Though Yoongi’s words were directed at Jimin, one would have begged to differ as he gave his undivided attention to the specs of dust on his window sill.

“Excuse me? How on earth would I be breaching  _anything_  when I don’t-” Jimin started but Yoongi cut him.

“You’re prying. Someone who pries, generally finds things. Those things will make you feel pity and lord knows what else.”

Yoongi would draw him a picture but he had already wasted more than enough time over this. The sooner they put an end to this nonsense, the sooner he would get back to drawing. However, even before turning around, he knew that they were long gone. Not only was his earlier headache back in full force, his day truly  _was_ going from bad to worse.

After all, Jimin was no longer sitting.

“Do you think I’m that easy?” Jimin scoffed before folding his arms across his chest. “Do you think that I’d fall for you because you’re a defenseless broken-hearted puppy?”

“I don’t have any thoughts regarding the person you could be, Park Jimin.”

Yoongi could have slapped Jimin.

It would have amounted to the same pained expression.

“Neither do I want to know anything about you.”

To the same dry laugh.

“No,” Jimin started before passing a hand through his hair. “ _No_ ,” he repeated more earnestly before slightly licking his lower lip. “You simply want me to shut up and let you draw me.”

“See? We fully understand each other.”

Perfectly on cue, Jimin licked his lower lip once more.

Yoongi’s thoughts lingering on the very method they’d use to seal their deal. The perfect synergy between them now a bitter memory as Jimin let out an incredulous laugh. The action making him even more charming as he drew in a sharp breath.

“I’m not a puppet, Min Yoongi.”

“Trust me, if I could find one right now, I’d buy it on the spot.”

No words could describe the slight wince that left Yoongi’s lips as Jimin pushed him back against the window sill. Jimin’s fingers tightly clutching the front of his shirt as he looked back at him. His breathing more than uneven as their gazes held.

His fist hanging between them.

Before snapping forward.

“I’m replaceable, am I?”

Yoongi’s eyes could focus on nothing but the palm resting by his head. Thus, trapping him under Jimin’s gaze as the latter continued.

“That’s not what I was told. Apparently, you need me more than I need you,” Jimin shook his head before poking Yoongi’s cheek. “My so-called  _prying_ is an attempt a friendship. Or is that forbidden because almighty Min Yoongi is afraid that I’ll fall for his good looks?”

At first, Jimin had been able to stay as stoic as Yoongi.

However, that was all out the window now.

Jimin was screaming for all to hear and this change in tone did nothing but intensify the headache pulsing through Yoongi’s head. So much so that he could only raise a hand to his forehead as he arched his neck away from Jimin.

“I never asked for your friendship,” he sighed before slightly opening one eye. “Plus, who the hell says that I need you?”

“You yourself, dumbass or did you forget that when you entered this weird mood swing of yours?”

Perfectly on cue with his frown, Jimin’s finger was back on his cheek. Teasingly poking him once more as he continued muttering to himself. His words far from civil as Yoongi slightly winced. Still, he held on to the charm of it all. It was endearing, and it would have been beautiful to draw had the situation been different.

 _Much_  different.

“I don’t need you, Park Jimin.”

_No._

It was different. Yoongi didn’t need anyone bringing Emi back into his life. Yet, why couldn’t he say it properly? He didn’t want to fight with anyone. Especially not Park Jimin. Then, why was he pushing away Jimin when he wanted nothing more than to lay his head on the shoulder right in front of him?

 _Hold on._  

Yoongi’s eyes snapped open.

_What had he just thought?_

“Oh you don’t, do you?”

He tried shaking himself back to reason as he felt Jimin slipping away from him but his head only grew heavier. His thoughts clouded over with the events of his day rather than the important person in front of him.

“The deal is  _off_ , is that it, Min Yoongi?”

Jimin’s anger seemed to be seeping off of him as Yoongi’s eyes fluttered open once more.

“I never said that.”

His words went unheard as Jimin peeled away from him, clearly fuming. So much so that Yoongi could only sigh as he leaned his head back against the cool glass.

Why on earth had Jimin needed to bring up Emi today of all days?

This stupid argument was turning into an undesirable mess when Yoongi could have easily dismissed it any other day of the week. The only way to salvage whatever was left of their agreement was to stop arguing.

“Jimin, just leave.”

Yoongi’s sigh began in Jimin’s scoff and ended in his pursed lips. If there was anything Min Yoongi had learned about Park Jimin in the past 4 weeks, it was his stubbornness.

A stubbornness that would not comply with his pleas.

“I am not some guy who’s going to move at your beck and call, Min Yoongi,” he clucked his tongue.

“This is my house,” Yoongi easily countered.

“This is  _my_ body in your house, facing your clearly demented self!” Jimin snapped as he walked back to Yoongi’s bed. “I think that I’m free to make my own decisions.”

“Park Jimin, if you dare set your ass back down on that bed, I will physically drag you out of my house.”

“Yet you’d been so eager for me to sit right there some days ago.”

Later, only later would Yoongi shoot himself in the foot for his current disorientation.

Indeed, his eyes flickered from the finger Jimin had most definitely flipped him to his unfinished drawing. All before his mind seemed to process the fact that Jimin had slipped on his coat much sooner than the memory of asking him to leave. Hence, Jimin’s appalled gaze as Yoongi dared speak.

“Where are you going?” He asked as Jimin scoffed.

“I am  _leaving!_ What? You want to hold my hand down the stairs? _”_  He snapped before stretching out his arms. “You must be going crazy, Min Yoongi, or maybe whoever  _she_ was turned you insane long ago!” Jimin clucked his tongue once more before reaching for the door handle. “Whatever it is, well excuse me for trying to know. You know what? I’ll stop  _prying_ for a while. Don’t you dare call me tomorrow, acting all normal; or so help me lord, I will-”

Min Yoongi slightly jumped as his door slammed to a close.

His walls slightly shaking at Jimin’s loud departure; just as his shoulders as silence slowly wrapped around him. Wordlessly, he let its cold embrace wash over him. Rendering him more than unable to stand as he felt his legs give out. Still, he managed to drag himself towards his bed.

His arms tightening around his pillows as he buried his face deeper into their warmth.

His skin welcoming the comfort despite his throbbing headache.

If he had known that going to see his father would completely ruin his day, he would have never picked up his phone.

Now, Jimin was gone and not even Emi was there to bother him.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Y** oongi could only shift as he felt a warm hand against his cheek.

Despite its soft touch, he shrugged it away as he buried his face in his covers. However, the hand only used this opportunity to find solace in his hair. Playfully ruffling and tugging at his curls as he groaned. All before tickling his chin as he slightly rolled to the side.

His eyes slowly fluttering open.

Only to meet his brother’s endearing smile.

Soon, paired with his own sleepy grin.

“Evening, sleepy head.”

Yoongi could only chuckle against his brother’s hand as the latter brushed his cheek once more.

“It’s been long since my Minnie’s cried,” Taehyung whispered as Yoongi curled into his touch. “Who should I blame?”

“No one,” Yoongi softly mumbled.

“Dad would beg to differ.”

Now.

Min Yoongi may have been sleepy beyond words.

His eyes may have been closed.

However, he had been trying and utterly failing to fall asleep for the past two hours. His mind had been plagued by far too many memories, each more different than the next, for him to be anything but alert as his eyes shot open.

“That must have been  _some_ meeting.”

His gaze instantly meeting his dark sheets but his thoughts latching onto his brother’s words.

“I didn’t meet  _him_  today.”

Yoongi’s lie began and ended in the slight shake of Taehyung’s head.

“My twin instinct begs to differ,” Taehyung mused.

“Let me guess,” Yoongi started as he turned to look at him. “Your twin instinct begs to differ that I’m 3 minutes older?”

“It would because you’re  _2_ minutes older,” Taehyung chuckled before ruffling Yoongi’s hair. “It would  _also_ tell you that Dad asked me to close my eyes when I got home today.”

At Taehyung’s every word, Yoongi slipped further away from him.

His fingers curling against his sheets as slowly as the events of his day crawled back to him. Coiling around his throat as his twin’s eyes bore into his own. Truly the only feature they shared, every uncanny detail of their eyes unsettled Yoongi. They read through everything, slowly and then all at once. Seemingly feline and exquisitely shaped, they were mesmerizing.

They just so happened to be the carbon copy of their mother’s.

So much so that, after one measly look into this captivating gaze, their father had been unable to do anything but fall for his ex-wife.

“He only ever does so after meeting, or should I say  _arguing_ , with you or Mom.”

Just like the single look it had taken for him to hate her.

“Make today an exception to the rule then because I didn’t meet our father.”

Yoongi’s eyes lingered on his twin’s raised eyebrow.

Taehyung’s lips remained slightly parted.

They simply nodded.

A silent agreement forming between the Min twins as Yoongi let Taehyung slip underneath his covers. The latter easily nestling himself against one of Yoongi’s many pillows as he smiled. A most beautiful smile as Yoongi simply looked back at him. His own cheek pressed against his pillow as he studied him.

Years ago, he would have been pestered for lying.

Years ago, he would have been scolded for keeping it all to himself.

Years ago, Taehyung would have questioned the very definition of a necessary delusion.

 _Years ago_.

Child-like and melodious, Taehyung’s chuckles broke through Yoongi’s thoughts.

All because of the hand that had absent-mindedly found its way to his hair.

Lovingly tousling it way out of its impeccable style.

“Minnie?” Taehyung mused as he scooched closer to Yoongi. “Do you know why twin instincts are real?”

“Because you’d probably cry if I told you otherwise?” Yoongi chuckled as he evaded a small punch.

“I will always know when you’re lying.”

Yoongi’s fingers stilled against Taehyung’s as the latter rested his forehead against his.

“I will always be the first person to know the truth.”

Yoongi’s eyes latched onto their linked fingers.

Perfectly intertwined against his black sheets for the first time in an incredibly long time. Indeed, it had been 7 years since their parent’s divorce and the twins hadn’t shared a bed since. However, as though not a single day had passed, they held on just as tightly as during their first years against the world.

Endearing innocence wrapping around Yoongi’s earnest nod.

The whisper of a smile latching onto his lips.

Their hands warmly tucked against his chest.

“Was Mom happy to see you?” Yoongi could only chuckle as Taehyung’s whole body seemed to nod back at him. “You should come more often, then.”

“Will you be here if I come?”

No longer more than kicking the blanket off of them, Taehyung looked into his brother’s eyes. Slightly biting down on his lower lip, his life seemed to depend on Yoongi’s answer.

“Why does that matter?” Yoongi chuckled as Taehyung squeezed his hand.

 “Hyung, we were apart for seven years.” Yoongi’s laughter slowly died down at his brother’s seriousness. “Why does it seem like I’m the only one affected?”

There it was again.

The famous Min gaze.

However, Min Yoongi was not about to cave as he pinched his brother’s cheek.

“Because you’re the baby,” he teased as Taehyung fell into a pout.

“Am not,” he easily shot back.

“Look at you,” Yoongi cooed as Taehyung kicked him under the covers. “You haven’t aged a day. What are you now, 4?”

“ _You’_ re the one hiding under the covers after fighting with Jimin!”

Yoongi’s smile instantly fell.

After all, he had almost forgotten about the young man.

_Almost._

Indeed, though he was now laying in his bed, he could still recall how Jimin had been sitting on it some hours ago. A downcast expression clouding his ever-present smile.

“Seokjin Hyung texted me saying that Jimin had just proved that my brother was an asshole.”

Just as it clouded Taehyung’s as he pursed his lips.

“You are the sweetest person that I know,” Taehyung tried but Yoongi cut him.

“ _I_  can also tell when  _you_  lie,” he softly chided him as he poked his nose.

“I never do,” Taehyung pouted.

“ _Oh_ , but you do. I’ll also have you know that we shared the same womb for 8 months and a half,” Yoongi mused as literally pushed on his twin’s nose. “Whatever I do, you should be on my side.” 

“So, what did you do to Jimin when he asked about Emi?”

Min Yoongi sat up.

Ignoring, but most importantly  _avoiding_ , his brother’s gaze, he passed a hand through his hair. His legs slowly drawing closer to his chest as he laid his chin on his knees. They both knew that Taehyung was right. Despite all that was said about him, Min Yoongi was a sweetheart. There were only a select few things that would make him lash out at someone.

“Knowing how you get about her, you shouldn’t have let him ask any questions.”

Especially someone as cute as Park Jimin. 

“You can’t let people in and then push them away,” Taehyung whispered as he slowly sat up. “People have feelings.”

“No shit.”

Yoongi’s voice was as dead as the inanimate object he had grown to hate to love. Undeniably beautiful, his easel was at the origin of all of the pesky feelings bothering him. He had no control whatsoever over them and it rendered him readable to all who truly knew him. Therefore, they could see and do as they pleased with his emotions. Regardless of his wishes.

Indeed, none of this would have happened if Chaeyoung had respected his privacy.

However, if he had never had his easel, he would have never met Emi.

Nor Jimin.

“No  _fucking_ shit.”

In a way, wouldn’t that have been exquisite?

“Hey!”

Yoongi was pulled out of his thoughts once more as Taehyung wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder, he pursed his lips back at him.

“ _Language,”_ Taehyung chided him before poking his cheek.

“ _Do_  excuse me,  _Mother Tae._ ” Yoongi rolled his eyes before arching away.

“And don’t push  _me_ away,” Taehyung softly reminded him.

“What happened to our twin instincts?” Yoongi mock-gasped.

“They’re tired for today,” Taehyung clucked his tongue before flicking his forehead.

“Is  _that_ why you’re so violent?” Yoongi winced under Taehyung’s chuckles.

“Your fault for even  _thinking_ of shutting me out.”

Perfectly on cue with Yoongi’s yelp against a wandering kick, Taehyung plopped back down. His blond locks cutely curling around his cheeks as he looked up at his twin. The contrast between them ever so endearing as Yoongi cutely scrunched up his nose and massaged his thigh.

Swatting away his brother’s hands, he laid back down to stare at his ceiling. A slight but loving complaint escaping his lips as Taehyung nestled himself in the crook of his arm. Wrapped in each other and comfortable silence, their gazes lost themselves to Yoongi’s ceiling.

Warm laughter tickled their memories as they remembered the crazy afternoon they had spent, throwing paint balls at it. At the time, their mother had been far from impressed with their work; but, over time, no better word than ‘masterpiece’ fit the chaos above their heads. Each passing second, each splatter seemed to create a shape even weirder than the next.

“I don’t like him.”

So much so that Yoongi had all but spotted an angel when Taehyung softly spoke.

“I don’t like Jimin.”

Slightly rubbing his chin against the top of his twin’s head, Yoongi only mused to himself as he focused on a makeshift neon pink bunny.

“I’d love to see how hard you’d hug him, if you  _did_ like him.”

Yoongi tried to focus on the green shark making its way to the neon bunny but Taehyung poked his side.

“I hug everyone,” he reminded him.

“But you don’t laugh with everyone as much as you do with Jimin,” Yoongi replied as he stopped another jab to his side.

“There’s Seokjin Hyung,” Taehyung started but Yoongi could only sigh.

“Get to the point, Tae.”

Taehyung was undeniably the tallest and biggest twin. However, one would have most definitely begged to differ as he bit on his lower lip.

“I don’t like it when he’s with you.”

His eyes more than extra careful to avoid Yoongi’s as he cleared his throat.

“There’s something different about the two of you when you’re together,” Taehyung tried and Yoongi chuckled.

“How so?” He teased but Taehyung ignored him. “Did we upgrade from instincts to jealousy?”

“I feel as though you’ll start caring for Jimin more than me.”

 _Never_.

The answer lay on the tip of Yoongi’s tongue but it was never spoken. It simply lay there, looking back at Taehyung and nodding at the worry coiled in his gaze. After all, the Min twins would always be the most precious to one another. However, there was a limit to that unconditional love.

A limit that only two other special people would embody.

A limit that Emi had once grazed.

 “I lied.”

Regardless of Taehyung’s strong dislike for her.

“I like Jimin.”

So, what would happen now that Taehyung strongly liked Park Jimin?

“I really like Jimin,” he continued. “He reminds me of you yet he’s so different from you. You’re both really hard to understand yet we all love you. No one can-“

“Stop it,” Yoongi cut him as he pulled away.

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?” Taehyung still pushed on.

“Stop it,” Yoongi repeated.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“ _Tae_.”

Taehyung’s lips immediately snapped shut at Yoongi’s tone.

Now.

Min Yoongi had never believed his bond to his twin to be anything more than acute understanding of one another and childish thoughts. He had never believed it to be downright telepathy. However, there was truly no better word to describe what had just occurred.

Especially as Taehyung slightly cocked his head to the side.

“is it because it’s a guy?”

The whisper of a knowing smile lingering in his gaze.

“Gender does not disturb me, Min Taehyung,” Yoongi sighed before sitting up.

“Then what does?”

The thought of losing Park Jimin if he were to fall in love with him.

The thought of feeling broken once more and not being able to stand back up.

The thought of losing a precious something that he couldn’t quite name yet.

More importantly, more than the raw and unexplainable need he gave him to draw, he wanted him.

He wanted Park Jimin.

He wouldn’t have kissed him if he hadn’t been aware of that small factor. After all, Jimin had never left him indifferent. Therefore, their friendship was jeopardized from the get-go. Hence, their deal. They could try and eventually become friends but Yoongi didn’t know if he could stop what would ensue.

He had no clue whatsoever.

“Minnie?”

Therefore, he could only tackle his brother in a bear hug as the latter squealed.

“Instead of pestering me, hurry up and date Kookie.”

Yoongi’s face was buried in his brother’s neck. Still, he could practically feel how tense Taehyung had grown. So much so that he could only roll his eyes as he slightly looked up and met a blushing mess.

“He doesn’t love you,” Yoongi deadpanned as his brother eagerly nodded back at him. “He doesn’t see you that way. Someone like him could never love someone like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Taehyung spluttered before Yoongi flicked his forehead.

“ _You_ tell  _me_ , Min Tomato!” He pushed on as Taehyung whined.

“But he  _really_ doesn’t,” he started but Yoongi wasn’t having it.

“But he  _really_ does,” he corrected him. “We share the same genes. You can’t be  _that_ thick!”

Min Taehyung couldn’t but he would try.

Most definitely testing Yoongi’s patience as he mumbled something inaudible against a pillow. Clucking his tongue, Yoongi shook the pillow out of Taehyung’s grasp. Only for him to grab another as he rolled away from Yoongi.

“What did you say?”

Not that he went very far as he was rolled back in burrito glory to his brother.

“Use your words, Min Taehyung,” Yoongi laughed despite himself as Taehyung’s hair peeked through.

“I said that I’m testing him!” A muffled voice cried out before a head followed.

“Is  _that_ so?” Yoongi mock-gasped before poking Taehyung’s cheek. “Who knew that you had it in you?”

“We share the same genes, don’t we?”

 Taehyung’s sentence finished in a loud yelp as he all but rolled off of the bed. Yoongi’s laughter wrapping around the room and clouding over their respective worries. Undoubtedly, they both stood at the edge of dangerous grounds.

Yoongi would most definitely push his brother forward.

However, he would stay put. He didn’t need to question his feelings any further. He only needed to make up with Jimin and avoid any further days like these.

**That was all he needed.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ The Min Household is an emotional roller coaster. Emotions are all over the place and Jimin got caught in them. Big time. How will our duo come out of this?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: The twins have each other and it's the most endearing thing until I melt into a puddle. Taegi is coming for my heart!


	8. To Finding Themselves Weak To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger is another emotion in disguise.

_**F** inals Week. _That thing. That slow and excruciatingly painful descent to hell for thousands of students all over the world.

My ass, more than standing front and center.

After all, I was more than sure that I would be failing more than my semester. My degree was _more_ than waving me goodbye as I looked down at my notes. It felt as though I was discovering notions that I should have mastered in January.

Of my _first_ year.

Despite a deadly glare from the girl at my side, a small sob escaped my lips. I couldn’t help it. Especially not as a non-existent but incredibly warm tear slid down my cheek. I could only shake my head as my fingers traced words that I’d been reading for the past 30 minutes, their meaning still ever so obscure to me. So much so that I could only plop my head forward. Another sob leaving my lips, much to my neighbor’s dismay.

In her defense, I had been voicing my disarray with too much comfort for this packed library. She should have even asked me to leave.

Not that I would have from her fifth, ever so rude, glare.

 _True_ , this was a time of life and death. However, though my ass was very much camping at death’s door, I wouldn’t cave because of a glaring freshman.

Or would I?

A clear sound resonated through the library as I slapped my cheeks.

Needless to say, I could practically feel every raised eyebrow around me. However, they’d already pegged me as crazy from my bright hello. If they could have, I was sure that they would have thrown my seat out the nearest window. Unfortunately for them, I was here to stay and motivated.

I had two weeks to catch up on everything.

Actually, a week and a half.

Still, nothing was impossible.

I could do this.

_“You’re prying.”_

I cleared my throat before propping my elbow on the table. Comfortable, I lightly shook my head before resting my chin on my hand.

_“I never asked for your friendship.”_

Park Jimin.

Focus.

_“I don’t need you.”_

Clearing my throat once more, I closed my eyes.

Socrates wouldn’t say this to Glaucon. They were discussing about chained prisoners in a cave. In this predicament, they would not question their respective needs for one another.

The definition of the truth.

The bittersweet delicacy of ignorance.

 _Those_ were the topics at hand.

 _Those_ were the topics that I needed to remember to write dissertations on the foundation of our society and our political system.

 _This_ minty problem could get the hell out of my-

_“See? We fully understand each other.”_

“ _Shut it_ , Min Yoongi!”

Now.

It was understandable for students to lose their minds so late in this great debacle that would determine the shackle that was their GPA.

It truly was.

However, no student, even in their craziest mind, would scream bloody murder at inanimate objects in the middle of a dead silent library. Especially not when it was this crowded. That would just be irrecuperable.

Not that my mind could process anything more than the sticky feeling on my fingers.

Shaking away my neighbors’ deadly glares, I blinked down at my hands only to whimper some more. After all, I had somehow snapped my pen in half and ink now stained half of my blank study notes.

Truth be told, I should have been relieved that I hadn’t bothered to fill them in just yet. Still, my heart could only sink further at the thought that they had truly been untouched: perfectly true to the core definition of the word and perfectly reminding me of my impending failure.

It had been a while since whoever was out to get me had shown signs of life.

One thing was clear.

I hadn’t missed them.

~

Four Days.

I had argued with that conniving minty problem four days ago and he _still_ hadn’t bothered to apologize. Technically speaking, he was perfectly respecting my wishes. After all, I _had_ told him that apologizing would result in unsightly consequences also known as my fist crashing into his face. 

However, this was Min Yoongi _._

This was the man who had discarded my never-ending rambles as he had pulled me up to his room. This was the man who had blatantly ignored my hesitation as he’d guided me to his bed of all places. _This_ was the man who had broken through my personal space when all it would have taken was a simple word to shut me up.

Not his fingers brushing against my lips.

Indeed, this was _Min_ _Yoongi_.

He was supposed to waltz in and pretend nothing had happened.

He was _not_ supposed to go out of his way to avoid me.

Though Taehyung swore otherwise, I was no idiot. There was only one reason Yoongi hadn’t been showing at the café this week and it was bothering me beyond words. Even more so, it _infuriated_ me because we barely knew each other.

We weren’t lovers.

We weren’t friends.

We were an artist and a sitter.

Our relationship began and ended at that.

Still, the mere thought of him discarding that futile connection with so much ease; the mere thought of my breaking a pen over hearing his damned voice in my head; the _mere_ _thought_ that _I_ was probably the only one even _caring_ was enough to drive me over the edge.

Especially as I perfectly pictured that smirk of his.

_“See? We fully understand each other.”_

A loud splash echoed through the room as I stared back at my reflection.

My hand still hanging in the air as my gaze followed the drops of water sliding down the bathroom’s mirror. They traced my unkempt hair only to ripple through my hazed gaze as Yoongi’s enticing voice clouded my thoughts once more.

I needed to snap out of this.

Min Yoongi wasn’t losing his mind over me in a library bathroom.

There was no need for me to fixate on this.

I needed to ignore my quickening heartbeat as I remembered him.

I needed to ignore the blush on my cheeks as I felt his finger against my lips.

I needed to ignore the chills down my back as I felt his breath against my ear.

I-

“This is the men’s bathroom.”

I would splash water at an innocent person and blow their eardrums with the shrillest cry I had ever let out. My voice only going crescendo with theirs as we stared back at one another. My hands tightly clasped against my chest as I raised an eyebrow back at them.

Only for them to do the same as they cocked their head to the side.

A shrill cry still leaving their lips.

Much to my dismay as I slightly pursed my lips.

Only for them to chuckle at my expression.

“For a minute there, I thought you were a woman. My mistake,” he slightly chuckled once more before turning back to the sink. “You _are_ a man.”

“Is this supposed to be news to me?”

I had many doubts, but my gender was not one of them. Never would it be and this stranger would have to explain himself. Not that he bothered to use his words as his reflection looked back at me.

 _All_ of me.

“I hope not.”

His smile brightened my day in a beautiful instant before harshly crashing it back down. After all, there was only so much I could think of as he took a step closer to me. His hand already brushing against my cheek as he slightly cocked his head to the side.

Truth be told.

I was a sweet person.

An _incredibly_ sweet person.

“You had some ink on your cheek.”

However, this was the final straw.

“Yah.”

This was the final fucking straw.

“ _Yah_ ,” I slowly repeated as I rested a hand on one of the sinks. “What gives you the damn right to touch my cheek? Do I look that easy to you? Do I know you?” 

He blinked.

He _dared_ innocently blink back at me.

“Are you seriously trying to hit on me _here_?”

Words could have described how taken aback he looked at my sudden outburst, but I hardly gave them a damn. Over my dead body would I try to be considerate towards some random guy trying to pull moves on me in a public bathroom.

“Do you know what that generally leads to?”

His gaze snapped from my eyes to my finger as I pointed to the side.

“A quickie in one of these stalls.”

A hot rush flushed his cheeks as I scoffed.

“ _Blushing_? You obviously didn’t put 2 and 2 together,” I pointed out before stepping forward. “If you were going to be this shy about it, you shouldn’t have even _thought_ of hitting on someone where hundreds of people go take a shit every day.”

“I’m not hitting on you,” he softly tried before clearing his throat.

“Right now, you aren’t, no. However, this is now and that was then. What should I have called it, _then_?” I snapped before pursing my lips at him. “Or had you been expecting me to drop on all fours, no questions asked?”

“Could you please stop?” He passed a hand across his face but I ignored him. “There are people-.”  

“Oh, _excuse me_ , is that not your style?” I mock-gasped as I stepped forward. “I am sick and tired of you worthless pieces of shit treating me like a puppet that you can shove-”

“ _Please_!”

The word shot out of him as quickly as a door slammed shut.

Needless to say, my tirade had been beautiful, but it had all been said in the confines of a _very_ public bathroom. That much I could now take into consideration, all the way from the stranger’s flushed cheeks to the three heads poking out of the stalls opposite us.

Our _audience_ seemed ready to whip out their popcorn from their wide grins. Hell, they even seemed ready to film the whole spectacle if anything happened.

One even had his phone ready.

Perfect angle and all.

 _Ah shit_.

Could this day get any worse?

 

 

 

 

                         “ **Y** ou were being nice?” I repeated for the umpteenth time. “You couldn’t let me walk out with a smudge on my cheek?”

“Yes,  _sir_.”

Though I had stepped away from him to let a group run past us, I had more than caught the teasing tone in his voice. Cocking my head to the side, I searched for his gaze past the group. Effortlessly, we found one another as he played coy.

His infectious smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I averted my gaze, “I call bullshit.”

“I call it being nice,” he nodded as we turned into the crowded corridor.

“Bullshit can be nice,” I mused.

“But it would still be bullshit,” he chuckled.

“ _Exactly_.”

My words finished in his tongue ever so slowly passing over his lower lip. All before he slightly bit down on it as he nodded to himself. A stray lock of black hair playing in front of his enrapturing brown eyes as he simply looked back at me.

“Is this the part where I apologize for something that I didn’t do?” He carefully started.

“Your call, stranger,” I nodded along with every step I took.

“Would you then apologize for being attractive?” He slightly hummed.

“Why should I?”

We had been given eyes to see.

 _He_  had chosen to use them on  _me_.

I was in no way to blame in this equation when I had done nothing more than breathe. His ego would have to sit back a notch before I sat it down myself. However, before the words could even leave my lips, they were cut short by his laughter. 

“You’re right,” he carefully called. “You shouldn’t.”

“But you should,” I clucked my tongue.

“Is this your subtle way of saying that you find  _me_  attractive?” He called once more.

“You  _do_  realize that we met in a bathroom.”

“I do.”

His laughter crept up my spine in careful ripples.

Warmth filling my chest just as quickly as my cheeks as I felt him catch up to me. His presence stealing my attention even before I had realized that I had turned to meet his gentle gaze.

“I do,” he repeated through chuckles. “But let  _this_ conversation, be a beginning for Jung Hoseok and?”

To shut him down or to shut him down?

That was the question as this pure embodiment of a teddy bear stared back at me yet my eyes longed for a tiny and very minty problem. Needless to say, this stranger, mesmerizing Jung Hoseok, had wonderfully redone our introductions but I already had more than enough on my plate.

I couldn’t afford to be swept off my feet.

No matter how beautifully it was done.

“Let this be a  _friendly_ beginning.”

No matter how much I couldn’t fight the smile on my lips.

“For Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin,” I finished. “Philosophy major.”

“Park Jimin?” He slowly repeated and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yes?” I teased as he blinked out of his thoughts. “Or is that  _your_  major?”

“If only,” he tried but I shook my head.  

“This is our  _friendly_  beginning, remember?” I reminded him and he chuckled.

“Yes, sir,” he saluted before shaking his head. “I’m also a Philosophy major. You probably didn’t hear of me, though.”

“Why would I?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Because of Minnie.”

My thoughts were cut short by a very familiar laugh.

Also known as my beloved ringtone.

Courtesy of my best friend laughing on demand for a whole afternoon in order to find the perfect pitch. The perfect pitch that was now filling the whole floor as I looked straight ahead at my empty seat.

Or at least attempted to.

To say that  _Minnie_ stuck out like a sore thumb was an understatement. After all, everyone around him either had their heads ducked or thrown back as they clearly listened to every broke student cell in their bodies and fought the need to destroy my phone. Especially as my ringtone started in full blast once more. Yoongi’s phone still pressed to his ear as he cocked his head to the side.

A large canvas bag at his feet as he simply stood there.

Childishly popping a bubblegum.

Its color as beautifully minty as his hair.

Unconsciously, I felt myself take a step forward. My best friend’s laughter, the ironic soundtrack to this unexplainable step towards this adorable man.

_“You’re prying.”_

One step.

That was all I had taken before our gazes had met.

_“I never asked for your friendship.”_

One breath.

That was all I had let out as his eyes had drifted to Hoseok.

_“I don’t need you.”_

One second.

That was all it had taken for my breath to catch as he had stopped a few steps away from me.

_“See?”_

“Let me guess, your giggles are his notifications?”

_“We fully understand each other.”_

No words could describe the scoff that left his lips as I walked right past him.

I stomped towards my desk with as much composure as I could muster after four days of pent up anger. I even managed to stuff my belongings into my bag without looking over to the couple clearly throwing daggers at me. Hell, I even managed not to lash out at my neighbor as she didn’t even bother whispering her clear distaste for my ringtone.

Instead, I silently flipped her two well-deserved middle fingers. All before settling on a collective bow to every single glare around me and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

My composed exit was almost complete.

“Park Jimin.”

 _Almost_.

“The least you could do is swear at me.”

All but for Yoongi’s hand on my shoulder.

“To swear at you would mean acknowledging that some part of me cares that you showed up today.”

I could have shaken him away.

I sincerely could have.

However, flicking his hand seemed much more adequate.

“You  _do_ care.”

“Am I allowed to care today?”

Not that he would let me.

“That’s petty of you, Jimin,” Yoongi started but I could only scoff.   

“Oh, I’m  _sorry_. Those who  _do_ care about my person know how petty I can get.” I scoffed. “You obviously don’t fit the bill, so I don’t see what you’re doing here.”

“We both know what I’m doing here,” he started.

“ _Clearly_ ,” I shook him off once more. “I do not. Why else would I have asked you the question? We don’t need to be hopelessly in love for you to decipher this, Min Yoongi. This is normal social etiquette.”

“I don’t see how you playing dumb is normal social etiquette,” he deadpanned.

“It clearly is when an asshole struts in after  _days_ of silence and mentions my  _giggles_  before the much-needed apology for his shit.”

I could have slapped him and it would have amounted to the same look on his face.

“My  _shit_?” He carefully repeated.

“Minnie,” Hoseok called as he stepped forward. “What’s going on?”

“Hobi, stay out of this.”

The worry in Hoseok’s voice paled in comparison to the disgust wrapped around my chuckles. Each scoff growing even deeper as I put two and two together with all the ease it had taken for them to use those terms of endearment. 

“You two know each other.”

Three could play this game.

“Did  _Minnie_ ask you to bring me to him,  _Hobi_?” Blinking back at me, Hoseok seemed ready to answer but I had already turned over to Yoongi. “You’re low, Min Yoongi. What makes you so almighty? Couldn’t your two feet get me yourself?” 

“They did, Park Jimin,’ he sighed before closing his eyes. “Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“Oh and what would you have me do, if not jump to conclusions, Min Yoongi?”

Technically speaking, we were still in a library.

The logical part of me could still process all that this implied, such as respecting the peace and quiet of my peers. However, the other, much stronger part of me, threw all of this to the wind as Yoongi opened his eyes.

“What gives you the right to assume things? Why can’t I be an asshole like you? Oh  _right_.” My hands came together in a thundering clap as I paused for effect. “I, at least,  _know_  when to apologize to people after hurting them. I have a  _conscience_ , a  _heart_ -“

“He has those,” Hoseok started despite my glare’s better judgement. 

“Then he perfectly knows where he can shove them.”

Technically speaking, the point had been for me to relocate and finally  _do_  something, preferably studying. The point had been for my ass to strut out in perfect style. The point had been to end this once and for all.  _That_  had been the point.

Not ending in Min Yoongi’s arms.

“I don’t.”

No words could explain the pained gasp that escaped my lips as our foreheads collided. Though I tried shoving him away, Yoongi’s fingers expertly kept me in place. Locked against the back of my neck, they left me perfectly in his control as he slightly leaned back. So much so that I was nothing more than a caught prey as our eyes met in disjointed harmony with my uneven heartbeats.

“I don’t know where to shove them.”

Indeed, my heart seemed to have a mind of its own.

“However, you clearly do.”

Skipping beats as it pleased.

“Do tell me, Park Jimin.”

All because of the finger gently stroking my lower lip.

“Where should I shove them?”

The answer lay on the tip of my tongue but lost itself in the tips of the paper keeping me from the warmth of his fingers. Indeed, thin and cold, something was pressed against my neck. Contrary to Yoongi’s firm but gentle touch, it pricked me.

Bit by bit.

Second by second.

Pixel by pixel.

My gaze travelled up the length of Yoongi’s arm to the fingers now nestled against my collarbone; and tightly wound around a picture. However, before I could focus on it, he slid his fingers underneath my chin.

“You didn’t answer me,” he deadpanned.

“You clearly know the answer,” I pursed my lips.

“I do not,” he continued just as monotonously. “Why else would I have asked you the question? We don’t need to be hopelessly in love for you to decipher this, Park Jimin. This is normal social etiquette.”

There was only one reason I didn’t react to his mockery.

Only one.

He was glaring at me.

“My dealing with whatever version of you this is, ends now,” he started as he titled his head to the side. “We need to have this conversation and you know this. Rational Jimin better be in the café this afternoon.”

“Or what?”

My bravado ended in a muffled gasp against his skin. Only to dissolve into nothingness as I clutched the front of his jacket. All because of his fingers as they brushed against the nape of my neck. Just as softly as his lips against my ears as he whispered, “You  _did_ tell me to shove.”

Perfectly on cue with his every word, he had slid the picture down my arm and into the palm of my hand. Our fingers seemed to brush for the longest second before he slipped out of my grasp.

“Hobi,” he sighed. “What happened to not leaving your house?”

“Minnie,” the teasing in Hoseok’s voice was palpable. “What happened to you two being  _nothing_?”

“Don’t.”

Hoseok held up his arms in surrender but I still felt his eyes on me. A seemingly knowing smile disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. All because of a clearly unimpressed librarian tapping on his shoulder. Blinking, he spun around just as I felt his hand wrapping around my own.

Given the circumstances, though my conscience told me to own up to my mistakes and save Hoseok the lecture; my body walked away. Light on its feet, I simply let it be pulled out of the library and into a busy corridor. The hustle and bustle rattling me just as, if not more, than my thoughts and into Yoongi’s side.

In those few seconds, despite it all, one fact was undeniable.

So much so that Yoongi seemed to have read my thoughts as he turned to look at me. Our fingers exchanging much more warmth than we had in the past screaming minutes. Our gazes saying much more than we ever would admit.

After all, I seemed to have been made to fit against him.

“Just Park Jimin.”

Down to the tips of my fingers losing themselves to his.

“Will he be there tonight?”

He held my gaze as though waiting to see who would break contact first and for once, I willingly lost. Skipping heartbeats and all, I tore away from him. My feet guiding me further and further away from this minty problem as I held a single picture close to my chest.

A picture of him and a beautiful smiling girl.

 _Her_.

 

 

 

 **S** he was no classic beauty.

She was rather peculiar to say the least.

Still, I had never been more enthralled by a woman.

My body had never been more compelled to reach for benign details that I failed to comprehend. Indeed, my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced her smile all the way to her dimples. Her lively gaze seemingly taunting me as my hand jerked away. Only to reach forward once more and trace the unkempt black curls pressed against her cheek.

Min Yoongi.

The perfect embodiment of innocence, his lips betrayed a smile I had seldom, or worse yet,  _never_  seen. His tongue slightly stuck out at the camera as he tightly held his eyelids closed. Just as tightly as her grip around his neck as her smile only seemed to grow brighter.

However, this was not a video. It was scientifically impossible for her smile to grow any wider than the moment captured in this shot. Yet, there she was. There they were.

The very portrait of happiness.

Bittersweet happiness.

After all, as my fingers traced black curls, my thoughts lingered on the possibility- no, the  _fact-_  that they were now a striking mint. The perfect color to match the intimidating gaze that the innocent bun in this picture would never fathom.

Most definitely not with a gummy smile as adorable as his.

Yet, this picture was now nothing but a reminder of what once was. A memory that they had once been so beautifully attached to one another. Even possibly in love. Truth be told, though I had been staring at this picture for the past hour, my mind could still not comprehend what had ripped them apart. Indeed, though this picture remained intact, I could perfectly see the horrible gash separating the faces smiling back at me.

I could see Min Yoongi glaring at me.

_“You’re prying.”_

Perhaps I had.

_“I never asked for your friendship.”_

Perhaps he hadn’t.

_“I don’t need you.”_

Perhaps he didn’t.

_“See? We fully understand each other.”_

However, that was all it was. Suppositions because I hardly understood how an asshole such as himself had been held all that I had ever yearned for and trampled all over it. I hardly understood how he could have thrown away something as beautifully tangible as this. I hardly understood how he could have let it go only to become the bitter  _thing_ that he was today. I hardly understood  _any_ of it all.

Even more so.

“Oppa.”

I hardly understood why I slowly forgave him every passing second that I spent looking at his gummy smile.

“Oppa!”

In a way, tangible innocence could have been their downfall.

Would it then be right of me to judge?

“ _Oppa_!”

No words could describe the surprise in my gasp as my cousins jumped on my stomach. Each heavier than the next as they decided to shimmy in perfect tune with the music blasting from the television.

In my defense, I should have cried bloody murder and have them scurry off me. However, their infectious giggles slowly brought a smile to my lips as I looked back at them.

_Innocence._

“Oppa,” they called once more in perfect sibling unison.

“What is it?” I giggled despite myself.

“Play with us!” They cutely called out.

“You flattened me,” I mock cried against a stray pillow.

“ _Play_!”

To play with the cutest Park sisters in the history of the Park family or to play with the cutest Park sisters in the history of the Park family?

The choice was clearly made as growls were head throughout the house quickly followed by happy shrieks. Soon, my chuckles merged with my growls as I ran after my cousins. My father and uncles were quick to throw pillows and chips at us as we hid a nano-second of their football game from view. However, we ignored them as we continued our way through the unusually busy house.

After all, for some reason, Mom had invited most of the family over for dinner. Though I should have probably wondered why, my stomach hadn’t even thought twice at the thought of free food. A fact that my arms were now regretting as I held each of my cousins under one arm.

Giggling, they thrashed from side to side as we waddled towards the kitchen.

“Auntie,” I called as I used my hip to push the door open. “What should I do with your daughters?”

“Cook them,” she teased as she brought a glass of water to her lips.

“Should I?”

More shrieks were heard as I mock-bit each of their cheeks.

Though soon giggling, they thrashed their ways out of my arms. Chuckling, I could only see them run at the top of their respective four and six years towards their mother. However, this only resulted in more excited shrieks as she lovingly pinched their cheeks.

Smiling to myself, I could only shake my head at their antics and focus on the rest of the kitchen. Though my two other aunts were surrounded by their children, they hardly gave in to their giggles and complaints. They simply busied themselves to their tasks as my cousins literally buzzed around them like busy bees. So much so that my gaze could only focus on my youngest aunt’s swelling belly. I only had six cousins and they already felt like a full-fledged battalion.

Hopefully she wasn’t expecting twins.

_Twins._

“Are you planning on helping?”

Blinking out of my thoughts, I settled on my oldest cousin, Jisoo. Pursing her lips at me, she was the carbon copy of her mother as she pointed to the untouched carrots at her side. Unfortunately for her, I ignored them as I plopped down next to her. My head followed suit on her shoulder, much to her dismay.

“I’ll help when you stop texting,” I sighed as I stole her phone from her hands.

“Oppa!” she whined but I still managed to nestle myself comfortably on her.

“Who’s Daniel?” I mused as she clucked her tongue.

“No one you need to know about!” She snapped as she reached forward. “Oppa, my phone!”

“I’m your eldest cousin,” I shushed her. “I am forever on a need to know basis.”

“ _Mom_!”

My second eldest aunt expertly continued peeling potatoes as she smiled up at us, “Do you have no shame bothering my daughter like this, Jiminnie?”    

“You should find a girlfriend to bother like that,” my youngest aunt teased.

“Auntie,” Jisoo paused for effect as she finally snatched her phone from me. “He’s going to find himself a  _boyfriend_.”

“I’d forgotten,” my youngest aunt mused before leaning across the table. “How’s the search going, Jiminnie?”

She stared at me.

I stared back.

Her lips gave way to a knowing smile but I shook my head. I knew better than to share my love life with my most mischievous aunt. Her daughters had nearly flattened me senseless a few minutes ago; but she would plow through me for details.

I was already having a rough day, thank a minty problem very much.

Thankfully, before she could protest, my ringtone came to my rescue.

“If he won’t tell us, his phone will!”

Or not.

“Hello?”

Now.

I could have rejected the call from the moment Jisoo had pounced on me. I could have stopped her from snatching my phone from my hands. I could have protested that this was an invasion of privacy. 

I sincerely could have.

However, the truth of the matter remained that Min Yoongi’s husky voice was now on loud speaker in the middle of my mother’s uncharacteristically dead silent kitchen.

“Jimin?”

Someone bury me now.

“Are you still mad at me?”

I could have counted them down, it would have amounted to the same perfect cue of coos and giggles.

“I apologize, is this not Park Jimin’s phone?” He tried before clearing his throat. “I seem to have dialed the wrong number, I-.”

My yelps were left unheard as I grappled for a phone that Jisoo more than stole from my grasp. All the better for my mother to hold me against her chest as Jisoo brought my phone closer to her lips.

“You have the right number,” she corrected him with the sweetest voice I’ve  _ever_ heard her use.

“And you would be?” Yoongi mused.

“His cousin,” she quickly explained. “No one you should worry about, DeleteHim-ssi.”

“Worry?”

If looks could kill, my cousin’s funeral would have been long and dusted. A thought that my mother had more than heard as she smacked the back of my head.

“You  _are_  his boyfriend, aren’t you?”

So much so that I could only pout and mock-cry as Yoongi literally added fuel to the fire.

“Yes.”

I gasped.

They gasped.

He chuckled.

Then all hell broke loose.

I had only just stopped the throbbing at the back of my head that my mother smacked me once more. All before spinning around to ask me hundreds of questions all at once. Yet, my attention was focused on the phone that my cousin had heartlessly dropped on the kitchen counter to join my aunts in their obscene enquiries.

Emphasis on the ‘obscene’.

Closely followed by a fury of questions from the innocent ears in the room.

In any normal situation, I would have felt appalled at my adorable five-year-old cousin asking his mother why she wondered when I’d had my first time as though it were as simple as wetting the bed. Emphasis on the ‘normal’ fitting nowhere in a sentence making Min Yoongi, my boyfriend!

Disappointed voices called out of me as I all but snatched my phone from the counter and ran out of the kitchen. Still, I hardly cared as I went up my stairs two steps at a time. I almost slipped on the threshold but caught myself against the wall before slipping into my room.

Fumbling with the lock, I only calmed down as I closed my eyes and heard the safe click of the door.

“Jimin?”

Slowly, the comfort of my room wrapped around me and my eyes snapped open, “Since when were you my boyfriend?”

“Since I knew that it would make you grab the phone,” he easily chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Min Yoongi!”

“You weren’t at the café.”

_Of course not._

The thought lingered there just as my finger over the speaker button on my screen. In a way, I seemed to be the asshole as I took in his words and his gentle tone. He had done everything to reach out to me and I had run away.

Or so Seokjin had said.

After all, I had not run away. Doing exactly what he had asked me to, had only led me so far the first time. I had simply acted exactly as I should have from that very first kiss.

“You changed my caller ID to ‘Delete Him’?”

I should forget him.

“Why didn’t you do it yet?”

I should forgive and forget him.

“Park Jimin?”

Slowly pulling the picture from the back of my jeans, I walked over to my bed. A simple sigh was all it took for me to turn off the speaker and plop down on my bed.

_“You’re prying.”_

I would forgive and forget him.

_“I never asked for your friendship.”_

However, I needed more than suppositions.

“Because you hadn’t called to explain,” I mused as I turned to my side.

“Are you going to delete me after I’ve explained?”

“Yes.”

My voice had not wavered.

His breath had not caught.

“Then I won’t explain.”

Still, that slight pause had held it all.

“Yoongi,” I sighed as I sat up. “I have every right to know this. If I’m replacing someone, I’d like to know why they need to be replaced.”

“You’re not a replacement,” he softly whispered.

“Prove it,” I sighed once more before passing a hand through my hair. “Prove to me that I’m not a replacement or a puppet.”

“How?”

“Explain.”

If prolonged silence was awkward when the other person was in front me, it was unbearable over the phone. Especially as Yoongi seemed about ready to hang up on me from how long he was taking. The least he could do was give me a heads up before our first and last phone call.

“Look-,” I started but he cut me.

“You’ll delete me afterwards.”

This time, his voice did waver.

This time, my breath did catch.

“I don’t want to lose you just yet, Park Jimin.”

That slight pause had still held it all.

“Just yet?” I repeated as my fingers played with my toes. “Are you planning on losing me?”

“You’re the one planning on leaving me,” he deadpanned. “I’m just getting prepared.”

“Then, try to make me stay.”

The words had tumbled out of my lips before I could stop myself.

So much so that I perfectly understood the silence on Yoongi’s end. However, we could only spend so much time listening to one another breathing, “Yoongi.”

“I know. I’m just searching for the right words,” he sighed and I could practically hear him nodding to himself. “Emi is, if not weird, extremely intriguing. The first time I’d met her, she’d told me that my face was the most beautiful unfinished canvas she’d ever seen.”

“Unfinished?” I repeated despite myself.

“Her lips needed to complete it,” I couldn’t help but clear my throat as he chuckled. “I tried to ignore her but I couldn’t quite forget her smile. She’d been covered with specs of dried paint but she’d been breathtaking.”

“You fell in love at first sight?”

There clearly was something so mesmerizing yet bittersweet about the confirmation from his light chuckle. Though he clearly spoke to me, he was detached as though reliving every moment. So much so that he seemed more like a broken record reminiscing to himself. Words he had repeated over and over to himself coiled with every emotion he had locked within, spilled over, one by one.

“Did you know that when you search for someone, you don’t find them?” He mused. “You have to let them come to you.”

“Is that what you did?” I softly smiled as I furrowed my head against my pillow.

“Yeah. I let her come to me and so we began,” I could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Emi is a year older than us and an avid artist.”

“Let me guess, she taught you how to draw?” I chuckled as he clucked his tongue.

“Why are you making me tell you all of this if you know it all?”

“Because I don’t, Min Yoongi.”

Once more, the sound of his breathing gently lulled me before he scoffed, “Then stop interrupting and let me finish, Park Jimin.”

“Yes, sir,” I proudly stated but he ignored me.

“She  _did_ teach me how to draw and I was a natural. I never stopped drawing. I drew everything and anything. Especially Emi. When she graduated, we rarely saw each other,” he paused and I slowly turned over on my back. “However, when we did not much talking was involved.”

_Innocence._

Clearly, his easel had had more than a say about that. After all, it didn’t take much to decipher just why no talking was involved when he was next to it. It either implied paper or a bed. In Min Yoongi’s case, both were clearly dangerous and appreciated.

Closing my eyes, I shook away the thought as he continued.

“Sometimes, I think that we  _should_  have,” he started before letting out a dry chuckle. “Anyways, one day, one of my teachers saw my sketches and asked that I participate in a competition. So, did Emi. Unfortunately, there was only one winner and that was me.”

One by one, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and I saw Emi’s beautiful smile distort itself. Gone was the beautiful portrait Yoongi had shown me. Instead, I was left with a bitter aftertaste, “That competition completely changed us. She distanced herself from me and grew jealous of my work. When I got accepted into my university, she stopped talking to me altogether. After all, I’d gotten into her dream school while she’d been rejected.”

Slow and steady, the picture crumbled in my grasp despite my better judgement. It wasn’t mine to destroy but, when I heard all of this, it already was.

“Love blinded me, I guess,” I could hear the rustling of fabric as he nodded. “I thought that by playing dumb we could hang on. However, you can only hold on to a beautiful picture for so long.”

There were times when the quest for honesty was cruel. It discarded all human emotion for its personal satisfaction. In a way, that was what I had done as I heard Yoongi sniffling.

I had heartlessly pulled this out of him.

“One day, she came over when I was drawing for an assignment. She’d started speaking to me again, so she’d tried to get us to do something, make me stop but I was really inspired,” he paused before letting out a deep sigh. “You know how I get when I draw. I needed to finish but she wouldn’t let me.”

I heartlessly let him continue.

“She took a pen and tore through my painting.”

I let out a breath I hadn’t even known I’d been holding. My hand immediately clasping around my lips as he continued.

“I guess that had been the last straw. She threw things at me. We yelled at one another. We said things we didn’t mean. Years of locking up my feelings opened in the vilest way and she left,” he let out a deep sigh. “The following week, Tae and Kookie told me that she’d gone off to Tokyo. She’d left without as much as a goodbye after three years of, how had you put it?  _Shit_ , yes.”

“I hadn’t meant-,” I started but my sentence finished in a muffled sob.

Mine or his, I no longer knew as another escaped my lips. All that I knew was that it was enough. I had heard enough, and he could now stop.

“I had once been torn away from my twin and it had nearly killed me. Yet, I had managed to build myself up again,” his dry chuckle gave way to a sniffle as he continued. “When I lost the girl that I loved, it was a different kind of pain. She stepped over me, invaded every part of me and left me bare. At first, it’d seemed like a joke. But after months of waiting, everything became crystal clear. She was gone, and she had taken the Art she’d given me with her.”

“And you want me to give it back to you.”

“Could you please, Park Jimin?”

His warm chuckle wrapped around me as I tightly closed my eyes. The simple fact that he could lightly laugh like that after such a story rattled me senseless. Even more so, his question baffled me because we both knew that wasn’t the real question at hand.

“Do I want to, Min Yoongi?” I whispered as I passed a hand through my hair.

“Why wouldn’t you want to?” He easily shot back.

“Because it’s you.”

Min Yoongi.

The minty problem.

He turned me upside down. One minute, I smiled at his cute antics; the other, I was ready to have his head because he was more of an asshole than an angel. Only for his frank personality to leave me hot and bothered as he embodied his passionate artistic side.

There was no way I would be able to protect my heart from him.

He could etch himself into anyone’s heart and he didn’t even seem to realize it.

“What’s wrong with me, Park Jimin?”

He could etch himself into my heart.

“You’re Min Yoongi.”

He sincerely could and it scared me.

“No shit and here I thought that I was DeleteHim-ssi.”

It scared me shitless.

“You still are, Min Yoongi.”

I should have hung up there and then, but I was holding on. I was desperately holding on when I very well knew that it was a lost cause. Min Yoongi was looking to be healed. I couldn’t do that without hurting myself in the process. I couldn’t do that with nothing but our fluke of a deal as a safety net.

“I still didn’t give you my condition to all of this,” I managed to whisper.

“If you’re giving it, does that mean that you’ll come back?”

_Hold on._

“Come back?”

I raised my phone away from my face as I pressed on loud speaker. Somehow, I hoped that having his voice away from me would let me sort my jumble of thoughts into coherent sentences.

“Come back to my bed.”

I lost my grip on my phone.

_Correction._

My phone attacked my face.  

So much so that I could only yelp bloody murder as I held a hand to my nose. The contrast between his melodious laughter and my pain jarring as I sat up.

“Did you just drop your phone on your face?” He laughed as I angrily snatched my phone.

“Don’t say things like that!” I snapped. “I probably have six people hiding behind my door and listening in on us! Plus, how can you say those words so easily? Do you know what that does to  _normal_  people? Do you know how much a phone falling on a face hurts? Min Yoongi, I swear if I have a bump on my nose tomorrow, I  _shall_  kill you! What on earth did I do to deserve-.”

“You’re rambling again,” he softly said.

We both knew what that meant, however I had my nose to tend to.

Wincing, I ignored him as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

“Did you perhaps forgive me, Park Jimin?”

_Yes._

“No,” I nasally groaned into my receiver.

“Is that so?” He mused and I swore that I could  _feel_ those lips of his curling into that smirk. “See you tomorrow.”

Never had I been gladder to hear a tone. So much so that I almost kissed my phone’s screen. Only to stop mid-pucker as I focused on Yoongi’s caller ID. Deleting him was no longer the issue.

Min Yoongi was here to stay.

Rather, the problem had turned into the sound of my beating heart. It perfectly knew what it wanted but my reasoning would have to put its foot down for this one.

I slapped my cheeks before reaching over to change his ID.

**'Don’tFallForHim’**

This would protect me.

It would.

I nodded to myself before letting out a relieved sigh. Soon followed by the whisper of a smile as I tilted my head to the side: Min Yoongi could actually apologize.

“Look at him go.”

No words could describe my screech as I unflatteringly fell off my bed. Only to stare right back at Jisoo and my aunts. Each shaking their heads at me with a knowing smile.

“How did you open the door?” I still managed to splutter.

“Spare key,” Mom briskly nodded before snapping her fingers. “Now, Park Jimin. Name and address of my mystery son-in-law.”

I couldn’t help but groan as I looked at my phone still safely on my bed.

**Leave it to the minty problem to put me in such a situation.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ Their fight didn't last long and with reason. They're just getting to know one another. Jimin got answers and a whole other set of unwanted feels. Now what?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: Finals are a very dark place. May the force be with you.
> 
> Fun fact 2: Happy New Year and may all your endeavors pull through. I wish you and our boys nothing but the best <3
> 
> Fact 3: 2017 may be gone. Jonghyun may be gone. However, he remains in our hearts.


	9. To Completely Sealing The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin closes his end of the deal and opens another door.

**U** ndeniably so, Jeon Jungkook was more than a sight for sore eyes.

“I’ll have you know that I’m flat broke.”

However, there was only so much that could be done as four pair of eyes took in his enrapturing smile. After all, they had waited for his thirty-minute late ass in the pouring rain. Yet, faithful to his appetite’s unending, and somewhat scary, flair for new and notoriously delicious dishes, they had stayed. More than willingly following his smile into the busiest restaurant on the street. 

Yet, Jungkook couldn’t afford the second beer he was chugging.

Let alone the first. 

Not that it bothered him as he eagerly ordered another one, much to Hoseok’s amusement and Chaeyoung’s disbelief. “Then, why didn’t you cancel, Kookie?”

“You sent me a reminder, Chae,” Jungkook hummed before resting his chin on his hands.

“That you ignored,” she scoffed.

“ _Read_ , would be the word.”

“ _Ignoring_ , the action.”

“Guys.”

Low but clear, Yoongi’s voice broke through the hustle and bustle of yelling waiters and bellowing laughter. Perfectly on cue with his best friend’s antics, he slowly looked up from his menu. His eyes focusing on her tongue as, true to the gleaming cherries hanging from her ears, she childishly stuck it out at Jungkook. Only for the flash of a middle finger against his menu to cut her short.

Chaeyoung scoffed.

Jungkook read.

Yoongi could only shake his head at their antics.

At times, he almost forgot about the two years separating the bickering duo from the rest of them. Today was obviously not one of those days as Chaeyoung tried, and purely and utterly failed, to throw a stray straw at Jungkook.

Much to Taehyung’s dismay.

There were words to describe the cute yelp that had escaped his lips. There truly were. However, they paled in comparison to the adorable pout on Chaeyoung’s lips. Especially as she cleared her throat and tried to hide behind her menu. However, Yoongi’s hand still managed to give her puffed cheek a gentle squeeze.

Slightly making a face, she tried shaking him off, but he could only smile at her. His fingers lingering on her cheek as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Chuckling, he gently flicked it before turning back to the new victim at the table. Indeed, much to Hoseok’s amusement, Taehyung was still battling with the straw stuck in his hair. This should have been the part where Yoongi helped him. It sincerely should have.

However, his gaze could only linger on their faces.

Almost drinking it all in.

This beautiful instant.

Hoseok, the new bright addition to it all.

His family.

“We should have just eaten at my place.”

His _precious_ family.

“I’d rather die later than sooner, Chae.”

No matter how many daggers Chaeyoung would throw at Hoseok.

“Preferably, not from food poisoning,” he finished with a slight burp.

“My cooking is edible,” she clucked her tongue at him.

“So is cardboard to a starving man,” Hoseok held his hands up in defense.

“I got accepted into a _prestigious cooking academy_!”

“You _could_ have bought your way in.”

“Shut up, broke man!”

Indeed, they were his precious family.

So much so that Yoongi couldn’t fight the slight chortle that escaped his lips as Taehyung let out a delighted yell just as Hoseok and Jungkook shared a loud high-five. The contrast ever so endearing with Chaeyoung’s pursed lips against her glass of water, “Why do I even still hang out with you?”

“Because you love us, Chae,” Hoseok winked before poking her nose.

“I don’t love you,” she deadpanned against his finger.

“But you love Yoongi,” Jungkook easily shot back.

“Of course, I do,” she blushed as they mock-gasped back at her.

“What about us?”

“Stop teasing her.” 

Perfectly in sync.

Oddly satisfying.

The Min brothers always chose moments such as these to prove that they truly were twins. All the way down to their unwavering gazes towards a set of 2 menus and Chaeyoung’s content smile. Thankfully, a waitress came up to them before more Min scolding could occur, “Are you ready to order?”

Their answers had all gone by seamlessly until they had reached Taehyung.

Scrunched up nose and humming in tow.

“Maybe,” he paused before cocking his head to the side. “No. What about this?” He paused once more before biting his lower lip. “That would be too spicy.” Nodding to himself, he then snapped his fingers. “I’ll have this.” He paused once more. “But then I’ll feel bloated. Maybe this?” He bit his lip once more before looking up at the waitress. “What do you recommend?”

She had most definitely forgotten her reply from the blush on her cheeks.

That much was clear as Taehyung hopefully smiled at her. His innocent question more than contrasting with her slight lip bite as she cleared her throat. So much so that Yoongi couldn’t help but raise an amused eyebrow at their exchange. Though he had been more than ready to order for his brother and save them from his indecisiveness; this was turning out to be entertaining.

Especially as Jungkook leaned forward. 

“He’ll have what I’m having.”

Perfectly on cue with Chaeyoung’s widening eyes, Taehyung turned to Jungkook, “You know that I don’t eat spicy food.”

“More for me then,” Jungkook shrugged as he brought his glass to his lips.

“Am I supposed to starve?” Taehyung lightly scoffed back at him.

“Then, you should have chosen,” Jungkook shrugged once more.

“I didn’t know what I wanted,” Taehyung started, only to be cut off.

“When do you ever?” 

Taehyung was sweet.

The sweetest, unbothered half, of the Min twins.

However, the truth of the matter remained that they were twins. They were one and the same. Therefore, Yoongi could almost feel his brother’s anger before it was oh so carefully spat out at Jungkook, “Don’t give me that, Kookie. This was a damn menu.”

“If you’re so useless facing a menu, how will you deal with everything else?”

He would lash out with a proper insult.

No words could describe how round Chaeyoung’s eyes had gotten as Taehyung let out another string of curses and Jungkook remained composed; as composed as one could seem as they ripped every surrounding napkin to shreds. All before Taehyung grabbed his hand and demanded that he look at him after two weeks of nonsense.

Yoongi could only sigh at this.

 _Clearly_ , Jungkook’s broke ass had had more than a few reasons to show.

“You guys spoke about it?” Hoseok teased against his glass.

“About what?”

Their relationship.

The answer hung in the palpable tension around them.

However, they all knew better than to prod further on the subject. Especially as Taehyung all but turned away from Jungkook.

“ _Exams_. You spoke about exams,” Hoseok managed with an awkward laugh. “When do yours start?”

“Not anytime soon.”

To shudder at their synergy even as they were angry at one another or to shudder at their synergy even as they were angry at one another?

The answer was clear as Hoseok gave them a pressed smile and focused on his drink.

Soon, the table was filled with laughter from their surroundings rather than themselves. After all, the conversation had been cut short swiftly and efficiently. It was best to wait for food to bring it back to life. 

Or for Chaeyoung.

Yoongi tried to ignore her hand poking at his side. He truly did. However, after the sixth poke, he could only sigh as he turned to look at her pleading eyes. He lightly scoffed as she motioned for him to say something. He knew better than to throw himself into this fire willingly. So, did she. Still, her pursed lips seemed to say otherwise as she poked him once more.

Catching her finger before another dreadful jab, he let out another sigh.

Though he could have ignored her, he knew her prodding was necessary. Silence could be comfortable. It sincerely could. However, there was nothing silent about the passive aggressive grunts on the other side of the table, every time the two lovebirds reached for the wrong drink.

“Hoseok,” Yoongi sighed as Chaeyoung sent him a warm smile. “Exams. Yours are starting in a week, right?”

Five years seemed short to most.

Yet, that had been enough for Min Yoongi to know Jung Hoseok like the back of his hand. So much so that he could only purse his lips as he took in the small smile that had spread across the latter’s lips. Somewhat condescending, it hid everything but the answer to Yoongi’s question. After all, they both already knew it.

“That look.”

Therefore, there was only detail left to hide.

“Explain it.”

_Park Jimin._

“I wanted you to start another conversation,” Chaeyoung cut in as he sat back. “Not another fight.”

“Who’s fighting?”

Three fingers pointed back at the two idiots asking.

Though Taehyung was ready to protest, Hoseok simply looked down at his glass. “There’s nothing to explain.”

“Hoseok,” Yoongi’s gaze remained unflinching as he waited for the red head to look up at him. “You and I both know that you’re talking to me. Not that beer.”

“You sure about that, Yoongi?” Hoseok chuckled before resting his hand on his chin. “It was just about to tell me if coffee would take its place for my next date.”

“ _Hobi_.”

“Did you make up with him, Minnie?”

  _Minnie_.

Yoongi had his fair share to say about that dreaded nickname and his fist slamming into Hoseok’s face that beautiful day five years ago, had said it all. So much so that, till today, Yoongi could still remember how bitterness had coiled around that term of endearment. Though nothing but love and affection dwelled around it today, he could still hear it. After all, his aloof yet charming friend had the knack of using it when taunting him. 

“He’d seemed quite upset.”

He was like an adorable dog with a bone.

“We both know that he looks much better with a smile.”

Honest and easy-going beyond words.

“Stop making him frown, _Minnie_.”

It was a trait that Yoongi found much more endearing than the bullshit excuse of concern that Hoseok was currently throwing at him. Unfortunately, the waitress came along with their dishes before he could properly call him out for it.

“Who are you talking about?” Chaeyoung finally mused with a spoon between her lips.

“Yoongi knows,” Hoseok smiled as he reached for his chopsticks.

“And would Yoongi care to fill me in?” She slightly cocked her head to the side.

“Only if he finally asks me his real question,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“Would it kill you to just-“

“Is it alright if I ask Jimin out on a date?”

Chaeyoung seemed to portray every emotion that Yoongi should have shown in that second. All the way from her parted lips to the frown on her face, “Why would you need Yoongi’s permission?”

“His opinion matters the most to me,” Hoseok nodded before looking past her. “He is my best friend.”

“He’s _my_ best friend,” Chaeyoung clucked her tongue as she hit his shoulder.

“What are we, _five_?”

“We have discussed this, Jung Hoseok!”   

They had.

More than Yoongi could count and this would only be their umpteenth debate on the subject. The whole debacle was endearing, to say the least. Especially as Chaeyoung all but shrieked for dear life and away from Hoseok’s raised glistening piece of meat. Her hands shielding her white ensemble as best as she could while holding onto Yoongi’s arm.

The whole was incredibly amusing. So much so that Taehyung and Jungkook finally gave in to their antics. Soon, laughter filled the table once more.

Hoseok’s words a mere memory.

All but for Yoongi.

Indeed, as Chaeyoung’s giggles wrapped around him, he could remember nothing but the first time she had properly seen Jimin. Her giggles just as bright, despite their compromising position, and her gaze ever so dazed.

One second was all it had taken for her to fall for Park Jimin’s charms.

One second.

Yet, Hoseok had spent minutes with him.

Several minutes that were now haunting him.

Yoongi couldn’t help but close his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

He had spent hours with him.

In this troublesome equation.

What did that make of him?

 

 

 

 

 **O** ne.

He slightly cocked his head to the side.

Two.

His pencil drummed against his lips.

Three.

His eyes followed every rise and fall of Jimin’s chest.

They chased after its daunting curve before falling victim to his unwavering gaze. Never-ending, it hid behind Jimin’s beautiful blonde locks in a tantalizing contrast. Ever so enticing as the light blush on his cheeks betrayed false innocence. Indeed, there was no such thing behind his slightly parted pink lips. There was only something delectably sinful about his tongue slightly passing over his lower lip. The captivating glow slowly pulling Yoongi forward as gently as this single thought.

All it would take was a kiss for that glow to remain.

Perhaps even two.

Or more.

Yoongi could only rest his chin on his palm as he followed the curve of Jimin’s Adam’s apple. A slow yet brisk gulp causing its ripple against the beautifully exposed skin. However, it hardly mattered as his gaze lingered over Jimin’s collarbones.

Careful not to dip towards the erratic rise and fall, that had begun it all.

“ _Enough_.”

Yoongi’s eyes snapped shut.

Only to blink back open to Jimin sprawled across his bed.

“You should be used to this by now,” Yoongi groaned as he pointed his pencil at him.

“I know,” Jimin mock-cried as he caught a stray pillow. “I’m just ridden with the guilt that I should be studying right now.”

“I told you to canc-,” Yoongi started.

“I know you did but do the math, Min Yoongi,” Jimin cut him as he raised a finger at him. “Every hour missed means more  _consecutive_ hours locked in the same room together.”

“What’s wrong with that, Park Jimin?”

“Everything.”

In that instant, someone could have asked Yoongi to rip his drawing to shreds and he would have; all for the sake of capturing this enrapturing moment. Jimin’s fingers playfully tiptoeing against his forearm as he hid his lips from view. His unruly mop of hair curling in more ways than one under the warm afternoon glow. Yet, his gaze never left Yoongi’s.

It simply latched on.

“Why are you even looking at me so much today?”

For a second too long.

“There’s something different about you.”

Even as Jimin slightly sat up, it was still there.

That slight difference.

“Define different?” Jimin blinked as he plopped his chin down on his pillow.

“I can’t,” Yoongi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Is it my hair?” Jimin wondered before snapping his fingers. “I’ve lost weight recently!”

“No, you’ve gained weight,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“How the hell do you know that?”

The rip in his jeans perfectly answered that question as it brought attention to his beautiful golden skin. Even more enticing as his thighs were more defined against his jeans. Just as his arms, lost yet found in his white checkered shirt; as they tightened around the pillow in his lap. However, nothing compared to the contrast between his lively gaze and rosy cheeks.

_Nothing._

Still, that was, and would remain, Yoongi’s secret, “That doesn’t matter, Jimin.”

“It clearly does,” he mock-gasped as Yoongi stood up.

“It clearly does not,” he shook his head before putting his pencil behind his ear. “Get back into position.”

“Can’t I have a break,  _Minnie_?”

“You just had one.”

Yoongi caught Jimin’s middle finger before he could flip him off. They truly had just had a break. It was time for them to start again. Preferably without any differences lurking between them, “I can get myself back in position, Yoo-.”

Jimin’s breath hitched as Yoongi’s fingers trailed along his knee. Gently moving it aside, he slightly crouched forward until his own knees brushed against his mattress. His fingers now on either side of Jimin, he looked up.

Truth be told, drawing Jimin from afar was thrilling.

However, there was something about having him so close.

Rather, there was something about feeling him so close. So much so, that Yoongi found his fingers moving before he could even stop himself. After all, there truly was no need for him to touch Jimin. He only needed to get him to focus once more and then the blond would perfectly get into position by himself. Still, there truly was something different about him and a little help had never hurt.

“What now?” 

Though, the slight tap Jimin gave him could have sworn otherwise.

“Personal space, Min Yoongi,” he clucked his tongue as he flicked the hand resting on his knee.

“What about it?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

“ _You_ are invading  _mine_!”

Though Yoongi leaned away from Jimin’s pokes against his cheek, his arms snaked around the latter’s narrow hips. Carefully holding him in place, he let his forearms rest on his inner thighs, “Am I really?”

“What else would you call this?” Jimin insisted as his thighs pressed on either side of Yoongi.

“Looking,” the latter mused as he cocked his head to the side.

“You’ve looked at me enough, for today,” Jimin pursed his lips back at him.

“Have I?”

Curves that his eyes had captured were now shivering beneath his fingertips. Limbs that had remained their own, now tangled with his as they slid against cold sheets. Warmth soon wrapping around him as Jimin’s legs tightened around his waist in a slight gasp. All before a sweet scent tickled him back to reality as his nose gently brushed against soft skin. Only for fingers to tug at the curls on the nape of his neck, “ _This_ isn’t looking.”

“No,” Yoongi whispered as his lips slowly trailed up the nape of Jimin’s neck. “This is me invading your personal space.”

“Had I asked for a demonstration?” Jimin carefully breathed out.

“I wanted to give you one.”

Gently, Yoongi’s finger lingered against Jimin’s cheek. His eyes following the slight blush that had spread underneath as carefully as his pencil would have across his paper. However, his thoughts hardly mattered as the blond looked away, “ _This_ is truly an invasion of your personal space.”

“No shit,” Jimin slightly scoffed.

“You should only be troubled when I’m this close,” Yoongi softly mused as his finger continued its course down Jimin’s throat. His eyes never leaving the beauty spot that had been carefully hidden away beneath soft fabric. “ _Only_  then.”

“As per our deal, I shouldn’t be troubled, Min Yoongi,” the latter easily shot back. “Or do you forget?”

“Yet, you are.” 

Perhaps, it had to do with the daunting contrast between his blonde locks and the dark sheets.

Perhaps, it had to do with his dark gaze piercing through a veil of blonde hair.

Perhaps, it had to do with the gentle hum of his skin against his finger.

“I’m not.”

 _Perhaps_.

“You are.”

Their foreheads met in a gentle bump.

“We could go on like this forever.”

His hand was caught in a brisk gasp.

“We don’t have forever.”

The erratic rise and fall ever so present under his fingertips.

“So, just accept that I’m not.”

The difference, ever so clear.

Indeed, perfectly on cue with every gentle thump against his palm, the difference etched itself out in Min Yoongi’s mind. So much so, that as his eyes slowly fluttered open, he could almost taste the bet that had begun it all. He could almost feel it on his lips.

He could almost taste Jimin.

As slowly as the thought had coiled itself around him, he had leaned away from the very person to blame. Their fingers remained locked in a beautiful contrast against the nape of Jimin’s neck. Still, the afternoon glow, seemingly jealous, nestled itself between them and back to its rightful place. Indeed, even more beautiful than the contrast of gold and milky smooth skin, the warm light perfectly embraced Jimin once more. It slightly danced across his profile as he looked ahead at nothing more than Yoongi’s thin white curtains.   

“Have you noticed that when we try to have a serious conversation, we always end up on your bed?”

It had been disguised as a passing thought.

A careless remark dipped in irony and threaded around the fingers on his chest. All the way down to the thighs holding him down. Yet, the slight bite of his lower lip held every word that lingered below. Words that Yoongi was quick to catch as he tilted his head to the side, “This is only the second time.”

“What will happen the third time?”

The first time that he had heard Jimin laughing, Yoongi had stared. The second time, he had paused. Over time, he had wondered how it was possible for one person’s laughter to embody sunlight. No sooner would the giggles leave his lips, would they effortlessly bring a smile to those around him, “I’ve never seen you so eager to pose.”

“ _Eager_ is not the word here,” Jimin hummed. “ _Sceptic_ is what you’re looking for.”

“Well,  _excuse me_ Park Jimin,” Yoongi slightly chuckled despite himself. 

“When will  _you,_ excuse yourself off  _me,_ Min Yoongi?”

_Effortlessly._

Even as he slightly cleared his throat and looked at everything but him; even as he cheekily called him out for actions that he had so shamelessly done weeks prior; even as he weaseled his way out of a conversation they had finished before they had started; he brought a smile to Min Yoongi’s lips.

Therefore, there would be no third time. 

“I’m comfortable.”

No words could describe the smirk on Yoongi’s lips as Jimin turned back to him, clearly more than appalled despite his earlier gusto. So much so, that he all but squirmed beneath him, “What happened to  _drawing_?”

“Didn’t you want a break,  _Minnie_?” Yoongi easily shot back.

“First of all, that is  _your_ nickname,” Yoongi could only tilt his head at the heavenly smile that followed Jimin’s first, and very disapproving, scowl. “Second of all, can’t we have a break in the vicinity of food,  _Minnie_?”

“Comfort is more important than food.”

Yoongi’s chuckles wrapped around them as Jimin all but smacked his thigh, “Get your basics down: food and comfort go hand in hand.”

“Not in this house,” Yoongi shrugged.

“ _Min Yoongi.”_  

Indeed, he had seen the difference.

The flushed cheeks.

The thundering heartbeats.

The tangible sexual tension.

However, they would not speak of it.  

There would be no third time.

There would be no third time because, if there was, he would surely turn to photography. After all, he would sooner catch every curve rather than grow jealous of a canvas that would embrace them all after hours of tantalizing synergy.  

There would be no third time because, if there was, he would never finish his painting. After all, he would sooner pull out his phone and steal a blissful shot of Jimin pouting against the afternoon glow; only to treasure him in that moment and draw him later.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

There would be no third time because, if there was, he would only kiss him.

“You did, didn’t you?”

Sliding his phone back into his jean pocket, Yoongi simply gave Jimin one last look, “’In the vicinity of food’, was it?”

Jimin’s blinks seemed to be answer enough as Yoongi got to his feet. Slightly stretching, he shook his shoulders before turning towards his door.

“Delete it.”

Or at least attempting to. 

“Delete what?” Yoongi mused and he looked down at their linked hands.

“You’re going to use it against me,” Jimin started as he got to his feet.

“I’m not Tae,” Yoongi nodded back at him and Jimin snorted.

“You’re his evil half.”

Now.

It only took three seconds for Park Jimin to realize that he had dug his own grave. It only took him three more seconds to realize that Min Yoongi had helped him. After all, he was more than waving a shovel at him.

A shovel also known as his phone.

Kim Seokjin’s number bright on the screen.

There were words for Jimin’s yell as Yoongi hit send. There truly were and they all began in his grappling for the latter’s phone as he walked away. Through laughter and yelps, they somehow managed to make their way to Yoongi’s door. A bright smile on the latter’s lips as he spun around after managing to free his phone from Jimin’s clutches.

Not that the latter would go down without a fight.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Jimin’s cry of victory was warm against Yoongi’s neck. His lips brushing against the exposed skin in a bright smile as his fingers trailed down Yoongi’s side. Only to stop at his hips as he reached down into his front pocket. Another satisfied giggle left his lips as he nestled his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder. However, it paled in comparison to the chill that cascaded down Yoongi’s back as Jimin caught his breath.

All because of Lee Yoonji.

“I  _did_  knock,” she nodded back at them.

“That wasn’t my question, mom,” Yoongi started but she cut him.

“This is my house.”

A stranger was holding him.

He was her son.

The equation was rather simple.

However, it had never applied in this household. Hence, Yoongi’s raised eyebrow as he took in his mother’s supposed concern as her eyes lingered on the hand on his hip. More precisely, on  _his_ hand tightly wound around the hand trying to respectfully squirm away from him.

“Your rules?” Yoongi mused as she pursed her lips at him.

“I only have one, Yoongi.”

One that she had only ever applied once.

“A name.”

At the time, her smile had been the picture-perfect definition of a loving mother as she had looked at the beautiful girl next to her son. 

“All I ask for is a name to tell him that he’s as beautiful as I was told.”

Today, honey all but dripped off her words, but her gaze remained closed-off.

A half-assed attempt to portray a protective parent.

“He truly is.”

So much so, that Yoongi could only scoff.

In a way, it was ironic.

He could have very well been staring at a mirror as he looked back at his mother. Her newly cropped hair beautifully framing her face and accentuating her feline gaze. Yet, there was something disconcerting in her protection, when she hadn’t even bothered to understand the reason behind his mop of minty hair. There was something vile in her appreciation of Jimin’s beauty through his brother’s words. Words that she had probably cherished more than she ever would Yoongi’s mere presence.

“Thank you very much.”

It truly was ironic.

“My name is Park Jimin and it’s very nice to meet you.”

Yoongi gently squeezed Jimin’s hand before he could attempt to give his mother a title. It was best for his ignorance on certain matters to remain intact. After all, his mother seemed eager for a reason to tear into him. Her lingering gaze on their linked fingers only begged to confirm this, “Taehyung has told me about you.”

“And I haven’t?” Yoongi finished for her.

“You haven’t.”

Perhaps, it was a reproach.

Perhaps, it was an accusation.

Perhaps, it was a passing thought.

Either way, Yoongi simply took a step forward. The tension in their air melting away in the light kiss that he placed on his mother’s forehead. A reassuring whisper carefully leaving his lips, “Then, you shouldn’t worry.”

“I’m your mother,” her words were clear as she took his hand in hers. “I remind you of your appointments. I look out for those around you. It is my job to worry.”

“Your job?” 

His pained whisper remained his own.

After all, it was insignificant as his mother dropped her car keys in his palm and walked away. Her back never calling out to him as she made her way downstairs. She simply left him there.

Alone as always.

“Appointments?”

_Alone._

“I have to be there in an hour,” Yoongi sighed before slipping the keys in his pocket.

“When would you have to leave?” Jimin wondered

“We leave in 20 minutes,” Yoongi started but was stopped short.

“ _We_?”

If loneliness was the whisper of the smile against Yoongi’s lips, he could only wonder what company would bring to him. Surely, it would start with his light chuckle as he turned back to look at Jimin. Indeed, head slightly tilted, the latter stood with his hands clasped over his stomach. His lips on standby in a pout as his whines surely prepared to retaliate against Yoongi’s explanations.

“I’m planning on moving out by the end of the month,” Yoongi nodded as he leaned against his doorframe. “I’m going to visit a few places today.”

“I only agreed to a break and food,” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “I still don’t see how apartment hunting and ‘we’ fit in that equation.” 

“Would you like to come with me?” He asked as he folded his arms across his chest. “Your opinion is important.”

“Send me pictures.”

Yoongi stared.

Jimin stared.

They both pursed their lips.

“ _Minnie_ ,” Yoongi calmly started but the latter shook his head.

“I’m hungry and I should study,” Jimin shook two very important fingers back at him. “Give me  _one_ good reason as to why I would bust my ass for a place that isn’t mine?”

“Reason 1,” Yoongi shrugged. “You’d be spending a lot of time there.”

“I agreed to one painting,” Jimin clucked his tongue. “Not a gallery.”

“Reason 2,” Yoongi continued as he stepped forward. “You’re helping me start anew. I want to stand on my own two feet in my own place.”

“You’re already standing,” Jimin mock-gasped back at his pursed lips. “Getting your own place will only make you crawl on your knees by the end of the month.”  

“Reason 3,” Yoongi ignored him as he pushed on. “I’d finish my work sooner because we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

“ _You_  interrupt  _yourself_ ,” Jimin pointed out in a huff.

 _“_ Correction,” Yoongi shot back against Jimin’s incredulous gasp. “ _You_ interrupt  _me_. Reason 4?”  

“I said  _one_ reason, not a thousand, Min Yoongi.”

“Please.”

One reason.

One word.

“You should have started with that.”

Two undeniable smiles.  

“I still need to study,” Jimin slightly bit on his lower lip.

“You’re not hungry anymore?” Yoongi noted.

“I’m  _still_ hungry,” Jimin chuckled as he pushed against his chest.

“How do the basics work in this case?”  

Yoongi’s sentence finished in another chuckle as Jimin hit him. His gaze trailing from the jacket Yoongi had stolen from him to his searching gaze. Though several questions remained, nothing could deny the comfortable silence between them.

Nothing could deny their comfortable rapport.

Especially not the slight rumble that they heard in the distance.

Perfectly paired with the only question that mattered in that instant.

To walk home in the pouring rain or to get in Min Yoongi’s car?

 

 

 

 

 

 **M** in Yoongi bit his lower lip.

The realtor blushed.

Park Jimin rattled on.

“There needs to be an elevator if he’s going to be living on the 9th floor.”

“The kitchen’s too small. Is he supposed to live off instant noodles?”

“Could you repeat the price?”

“You said that there was a room. I don’t see it.”  

“Your easel won’t fit through the door.”

“What was the price again?”

“The ceiling will splatter you in your sleep.”

“ _Do_ repeat the price.”

Now.

After the fifth apartment and the umpteenth jab, it was safe to say that the realtor was no longer blushing. Their skin tone had all but turned completely red as they held onto the last shred of their professionalism.

Especially as they finally asked the most important question.

“Are  _you_ the one renting the apartment?”

There was something about Jimin’s fingers against the tap and his widened eyes. It lay between apprehension at incoming complaints on water pressure; and the innocent shake of his head, “I’m just a friend.”

Closing their eyes, the realtor seemed to count to themselves before turning back to Yoongi.

Thoroughly amused, the latter was simply leaning against the kitchen’s door frame. Unsurprisingly, and much to the realtor’s dismay, he hadn’t uttered a word during all the visits. After all, Jimin had spoken more than enough for the two of them.

In his defense, it had all been for the realtor’s sake. Without his silence, he was sure that they would have already had tears running down their cheeks.

“What are your thoughts, Mr. Min?” The realtor asked through a tight-lipped smile.

“What do you think, Mr. Park?”

 _Mr. Park_ ’s hand passed through his hair instead of the expected cupboard. Slightly chuckling to himself, Yoongi nodded back at him as he turned to look at them. His eyes quickly flickered between poised Yoongi and the seething realtor before he nodded, “I like it.”

Yoongi could have sworn he heard the faintest sob escape the realtor’s lips. However, that slight lapse was gone the moment they turned back to him.

“It was also the best one on my list,” they continued matter-of-factly. “Would you like to make an offer?”

The realtor almost clapped as Yoongi gave them a curt nod. Fingers efficiently swiping across their phone’s screen, they gave Yoongi one last smile before raising their phone. Soon, they were heard gloating and firing off about paperwork.

Yoongi could only tilt his head to the side as he followed the sound of their booming voice. Over-bearing, it echoed around the apartment. It clashed with the serene view highlighted by the bay window surrounding the lounge. Only to seek comfort against the raw concrete walls and face rejection as it slithered towards the open spaced kitchen. It hiked across the granite counter tops before losing itself against the delicate finishing.

This apartment held all the finesse that its realtor lacked.

Slightly tilting his head once more, he let his fingers gently drum across the smooth counter top. Its cold sending chills down his spine as it replaced the discomfort caused by that overbearing tone. He could only hope to tune it out and remember his first, untarnished seconds, in this space.

Those very first seconds of silence.

Those very first seconds of bliss.

Indeed, no better word could describe the surprised gasp that had left Jimin’s lips when he had stepped out of the narrow entrance. The brush of his fingers against the exposed concrete sending a ripple into the silence before it had been replaced by his pleased giggle. Though frigid at first, the apartment had seemed to awaken under his every step. It had seemed to wrap around him in a tight embrace. All before, it had let out a satisfied sigh of its own, after one swift pull of its curtains. From its attributes to its flaws, sunlight had washed over its every corner.

Over Jimin’s smile.

Just as it did in his room.

A place that he truly called his own.

Slowly, just as carefully as the whisper of a smile that had drawn itself on his lips, Yoongi opened his eyes. The overbearing tone had been replaced and he could focus on nothing but the granite top beneath his fingers. Rather, he could focus on the fingers lingering close to his and the sweet voice that followed.

“How much food do you think this fridge can hold?”

Back facing the lounge, Jimin had his head tilted as he studied the built-in fridge. His lips pressed in a thin line as he pondered this question with much more interest than it deserved. So much so, that Yoongi could only chuckle as he nodded back at him, “Is this Minnie or his hunger talking?”

“Hunger,” Jimin sighed before flicking his hand. “Stop stealing your nickname, Minnie.”

“It  _is_ my nickname,” Yoongi reminded him.

“ _Your_  nickname,” Jimin lightly sang before pointing a finger at himself. “Not mine.”

“What should I call you, then?” Yoongi mused as he leaned off the counter.

“Don’t give me a nickname,” Jimin slightly shook his head. “Only people special to you should have a nickname.”

“Then, why do I have one?”

Yoongi stared.

Jimin stared.

The innocent answer stared back at them.

After all, friends were special to one another. Those six words would have been explanation enough to the nickname that had left Jimin’s lips as easily as his insults to Yoongi. It truly was that simple. However, Min Yoongi and Park Jimin were not friends.

Yoongi’s gaze lingered on Jimin’s lips as the latter cleared his throat. Leaning away from the counter, he swiftly turned around and looked over the counter tops before them. His eyes soon found the realtor’s as they gestured something to the two of them, “I’ll be right back.”

Before they had even registered what was happening, a loud click echoed around the empty apartment. However, it disappeared as soon as it was heard, and the apartment was filled with comfortable silence once more. Jimin’s gaze carefully sweeping across the apartment’s wooden floor, before trailing back to Yoongi, “You never did say why  _you_ liked this apartment.”

Though caught, the latter did not look away.

“You said it yourself: water pressure.”  

So much so, that the smile on Jimin’s lips slightly faltered.

“Then, you should have chosen the shoebox from the first visit.”

All because of one detail.

“I felt suffocated in there.”

The problem was not that Min Yoongi and Park Jimin were not friends.

“Why don’t you feel suffocated here?”  

Rather, the problem lay in the fact that they were not simply friends.

“Because you smiled.”

The natural lighting was wonderful.

The living area was spacious.

The ceiling was high.

Those were the answers that should have left Yoongi’s lips.

However, they wouldn’t have made Jimin raise his hands to his face in a desperate attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. They wouldn’t have brought forth inaudible words from his covered lips. They wouldn’t have brought forth the most adorable face as he finally looked back at Yoongi.

“You’re not Min Yoongi, are you?”

More importantly, they wouldn’t have made Yoongi chuckle, “What?”

“You’re only ever like this near your easel,” Jimin noted before peeking back at him suspiciously. “You imagined me posing all over this place, didn’t you?”

“Minnie,” Yoongi started but Jimin shook his head.

“Nod if you’re renting this place because it inspired you to draw me. If not, shake your head.”

Yoongi shrugged.

Though Jimin was left to blink by his lonesome in the kitchen, the answer had been loud and clear. Hence, Yoongi’s light chuckle as he heard shuffling behind him. Perfectly on cue, he turned around to find Jimin crying bloody murder as he bumped his toe against a wall. Shaking his head, Yoongi could only ignore his antics as he continued down the entrance hall. Only to feel a slight tug on the cuff of his jacket as he reached their shoes, “You’d leave me for dead, wouldn’t you?”

“I was going to get help,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“Were you also going to call that shrug some twisted way of admitting that you saw me posing in the lounge, but you also loved the idea of sharing a nice beer with Tae in the kitchen?” Jimin counted off his fingers with his free hand. “Or was the lighting in the bedroom better for another painting? Or was it the kitchen?”

“What do you have against the kitchen?” Yoongi noted as he slipped into his shoes.

“Everything that you seem not to have with imagining me in random bedrooms!”

There were words for the sigh that left Min Yoongi’s lips. There truly were and they began in the fact that, for the first time this afternoon, they truly were alone. The realtor was not breathing down their necks with pompous facts about the apartment’s thousand assets. His mother was not gawking at them from the corner of the room with faux motherly concern. He hadn’t spoken to his father in weeks and Emi was nowhere to be seen or heard.

They were alone.

Therefore, were Yoongi to close his eyes, he would hear nothing but Jimin’s ragged breathing rippling through the silence around them. He would hear nothing but the rustling of fabric as he walked over to him. He would hear nothing but the frustrated huff leaving Jimin’s lips.

He would hear nothing but the voice urging him to draw, “I can’t help myself.”

“You’d sooner draw than eat, wouldn’t you?” Yoongi’s sheepish smile was enough to make Jimin sighing once more. “You  _do_ realize that to draw, you need to be alive in a home with all the essentials. Inspiration is only the cherry on top.  _Essentials_  should be the deciding factors, not the other way around.”

“You pointed out all the essentials,” Yoongi noted as he slipped on his boots. “I was inspired.”

“Did we have a checklist?” Jimin pursed his lips back at him. “Jimin points out everything?  _Check_. Jimin smiles?  _Double_   _Check_. Yoongi can draw here?  _Triple Check_. We have a winner!”

“Is that what it sounds like?” Yoongi mused.

“No,” Jimin deadpanned as he reached for his own boots. “It actually sounds like you're happily moving in just because you saw me sitting on one of those kitchen counters and asking you to draw me like one of those French girls.”

“Once more,” Yoongi chuckled despite himself. “ _What_ did that kitchen do to you?”

“It’s empty,” Jimin groaned before resting his forehead on his knee. “It’s a crime for a kitchen that beautiful to be empty.”

“Hello, Hunger,” Yoongi teased as he rested his cheek on his knee. “I thought you’d left.”

“Hunger has  _been_ here,” Jimin clucked his tongue as he turned to face him. “Feed me, Min Yoongi.”

“Do you realize how erotic that sounds?” Yoongi softly replied.

“All art is erotic,” Jimin stuck his tongue out at him.

“Which Art do you create, Mr. Park?” Yoongi chuckled once more. “Or am I speaking to Mr. Klimt?”

“I’m as close to your muse as I can get,” Jimin noted before pointing a finger back at himself. “I  _am_ art.”

“Are you?”

His words had barely been a whisper.

A question that had turned into a statement from the second that it had been uttered. Indeed, there was no better way to describe their relationship as Yoongi silently reached forward. Jimin’s eyes slowly closing as fingers gently brushed his hair aside.

All before lingering there for a second too long.

All because Min Yoongi was admiring his muse.

“Do you really like the apartment, Yoongi?”

Perfectly on cue with Yoongi’s silent nod, Jimin’s eyes had fluttered open. His lips giving way to a beautiful smile as he slightly shook Yoongi’s hand away from him, “I also like the neighborhood. Did you see the all the types of skewers at that stand at-?”

There was only one solution in the face of Park Hunger.

Slightly rolling his eyes, Yoongi reached for the hood of his jacket and in one swift pull, he had turned the latter in a spluttering mess. No longer salivating, he was trying to peek through the faux fur of his hood. Not that Yoongi cared as he got to his feet, “I’m taking you home.”

“The realtor’s not back,” Jimin pointed out from the confines of his hood.

“He’ll be back soon and then we’ll leave,” Yoongi noted before crouching in front of him. “Without any skewers.”

A small flick to the forehead was all it took for Jimin’s head to dramatically tilt back. A small groan leaving his lips as he leaned forward once more, “Only one won’t hurt.”

“Would you, Park Hunger, only eat one of those delicious skewers?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow.

“That would be a crime,” Jimin nodded before tilting his head. “Two, would do.”

“Make that six,” Yoongi deadpanned as Jimin’s nose finally poked through his hood.

“If you insist.” 

On par with the cheekiness lingering in his words, there was something endearing about Jimin’s besotted smile at the thought of food. Especially as he rested his cheek against the black faux fur of his hood. So much so, that it almost pained Yoongi to break it.

“You need to study.”

_Almost._

“Why do you have to be so evil, Min Yoongi?”

Yoongi’s chuckles were undeniable as Jimin reached forward to shake him. His lips drawn back into a pout of misery as he let out another sigh, “Why would you remind me of  _that_?”

“Because you’d be whining about it during our next session. Then, you’d interrupt me,” Yoongi reminded him as he wrapped his hands around his. “ _Again_.”

“Do you even realize how selfish that sounds?” Jimin gasped back at him.

“You chose your major, Park Jimin,” Yoongi shrugged.

“I did but I didn’t choose to hate Plato and Descartes,” Jimin made a face before shaking his head. “ _They_ chose to hate me.”  

“Study and they might fall in love with you,” Yoongi rolled his eyes before pulling his hands off him.

“You’re only saying that for your own benefit,” Jimin muttered under his breath.

“Who else should I be saying it for?” Yoongi slightly titled his head.

“ _Me_ ,” Jimin insisted as he flicked his forehead.

“How would their loving you benefit me?” Yoongi mused.

“I’d stop whining to you about studying,” Jimin pursed his lips.

“But you’d have aced your exams.” 

Truth be told, Yoongi’s forehead had been ready. After all, he had almost grown accustomed to the slight throb, after all the flicks Jimin had perfectly orchestrated to his forehead.

However, it never came.

Instead, Yoongi could only open one eye as he felt a gentle rub against his forehead, “How do you know that?”

“I know it,” Yoongi nodded.

“You know it?” Jimin mused.

“I know,” Yoongi repeated just as softly.

“You know,” Jimin whispered.

“I know.”

They knew.

It was undeniable.

However, they knew better.

Yoongi knew better than to describe this shudder as nimble fingers traced the outline of his face. He knew better than to linger on the chill that ran down his spine as slowly as the fingers tracing the slope of his lips. He knew better than to close his eyes as lips gently brushed against his own.

He knew better than to call this their second kiss.

Yet, he could only pull Jimin closer for more.

Surprised moans melted into a space that no longer was. All that mattered was the feel of gentle fingers against the nape of his neck as he deepened their kiss. Lust teasing its way from their tongues to the tips of his wandering hands against warm skin. Only to trickle back down to the thighs tightening around his waist as gently as the fingers cupping his cheeks. All before the delectable smack of their parting lips gently rippled through the air.

Silence settling around them once more in another tender kiss.

Followed by another.

“Minnie.”

Though his eyes remained closed, Yoongi could feel it all.

“Yoongi.”

He could feel the hesitation in his voice.

“Min Yoongi.”

He could feel his trembling fingers.

“Make me fall for someone else.”

This should have been the moment where Yoongi pulled away. This should have been the moment where his wit swiftly focused on the benign details of it all. This should have been the moment where he simply smiled and forgot it all. It sincerely should have.

However, he could only take in the mesmerizing contrast between Jimin’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes. Though drops threatened to fall, they stayed put as he slightly bit on his lower lip. A slight detail that Yoongi could only latch onto as he studied its pinkish hew. Yet, his eyes soon found themselves drawn back to the whole bittersweet beauty of it all, perfectly framed by the soft black fur of Jimin’s hood, “Make me fall for someone else or never draw me again.”

“Never draw you again?” Yoongi softly repeated. “I can’t help myself, Minn-.”  

“That’s my condition,” Jimin carefully cut in.

“Your condition?” Yoongi repeated once more.

“I never gave my condition, or did you forget?”

Momentarily.

 _Only_  momentarily.

After all, there was only so much he could forget as Jimin’s sweet scent wrapped around him once more. His lips hovering over his skin before he pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. Followed by another and a single tear. All before he wrapped his arms around his neck as perfectly and easily as his nose buried in the crook of his neck.

Right where, as per their deal, it should have never belonged.

Yet, comfortable beyond words, it undeniably did.

“Then, please remember.”

A click pulled them apart.

However, the damage had already been done.

 

 

 

 **N** o words could describe the sigh that left Yoongi's lips as he looked down at his shattered cup. More importantly, no words could describe the bile in the back of his throat as he looked down at the coffee threading its way through every shard.

Just as Emi through the shards of his heart.

Though she had giggled away from the mess she had created, he could still hear her around the kitchen. He could still feel her gleefully tiptoeing around him and brushing her fingers against the tips of the towel wound around his neck.

Her giggles sending a chill down his spine.

All before her hands latched around his neck.

A pained gasp escaped his lips as he stepped back against his fridge. Yet, he could only focus on the wounded look in Emi’s eyes as she peered up back him. More precisely, as she studied every spec of his lips. Almost as though she could see through every shudder coursing through him. Almost as though she could see every trace that Jimin had left.   

After all, his scent still lingered around him.

Though he had showered, a vanilla scent, oh so very distinct from his own, latched onto his skin. It held him in a tight embrace and constantly reminded him of the events of this afternoon. Thus, the slight tingle on his lower lip as he recalled Jimin slightly biting on it. Soon followed by a slight gasp as Emi disappeared in a pained cry.

All because of the memory of Jimin’s thighs against his waist.

Clearing his throat, Yoongi shook away the thought before reaching into his pocket. He slipped out his phone before looking back at the remains of his favorite cup. The shards truly seemed to be mocking him as he stooped down. Indeed, they seemed to look back at him with disdain.

A shard playing pretend.

_“Make me fall for someone else.”_

A shard.

_“Or never draw me again.”_

He could still hurt those around him. He could still cut them until they bled themselves dry. Until there was nothing less but a vessel as empty as himself. He had momentarily forgotten this fact. However, he now remembered it. He perfectly remembered it. Therefore, he needed to let them be.

He needed to let Jimin be.

Yoongi’s fingers stilled against one of the shards.

The tiniest yet most beautiful within this chaos.

A beautiful smile shining through a whirlwind of chaos. Hence, overshadowing it all. To the point of reminding those who looked at it of nothing but their beauty. Yet, they were still broken.

Park Jimin was broken.

No better word could describe the vulnerability that had wrapped around his words. All before raw and unexplainable fear had sealed his lips. His fingers, the only look into the turmoil below, as they had trembled away from Yoongi. Though his first thought had been to reach forward, he had known better.

He had no right to reach for him.

No matter what he felt, he had no right to reach forward.

After all, he, himself, was nothing but a shard.

He could only uphold his end of their deal.

So, he had to dial.

**“Hobi?”**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ I know. You know. They know. Yet, Jimin finally gave his condition to the deal. Now what?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: We all have that one broke friend, don't we?


	10. To Finding Ways To Overlook Their Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Fear go hand in hand.

_“ **W** here does a thought go when it’s forgotten?”_

It had been twenty minutes.

Though I was clearly aware of the task at hand; though my grip tightened around the knife and spring onions in my hands; though my hunger all but cried bloody murder as it demanded to be satisfied; my thoughts could only wander to my lecture’s face as he had given us Freud’s answer to that seemingly innocent question.

After all, it was nothing but a trap.

A thought was never forgotten.

Tattered and scorned, it simply slithered its way to our unconscious mind. Feeding on the vast darkness of it all, it survived and waited for the perfect moment for its revenge. That necessary lassitude of our train of thought. That fragile minute of insecurity. Indeed, that surviving thought cackled in darkness as it waited for those delectable seconds of want.

A desperate need overtaken by pure, raw and unexplainable want.

“ _First, you must understand how memories are formed.”_

I had wanted to kiss Min Yoongi.

_“You must understand how selective they are.”_

I wanted to kiss him.

 _“You must understand how selective_ you _are.”_

I wanted him.

_“Rather than forgetting, did you not then create a thought to hide the first?”_

A loud clatter echoed around my kitchen.

However, I made no move whatsoever to retrieve my knife. Instead, I slightly bit on my lower lip before closing my eyes.

_“In our lifetime, how many thoughts have we hidden?”_

I didn’t want him.

_“How scorned are they?”_

I didn’t want to kiss him.

_“What would they make one do?”_

I hadn’t wanted to kiss him.

_“Think about it, research and hand in your papers next week.”_

Rather than the memory of disheartened groans rippling through a crowded amphitheater, my delusions scampered away as Yoongi’s low chuckles wrapped around me in a warm embrace. His breath gently playing along my skin before carefully tracing my jaw. Only to guide me back to his enrapturing dark gaze.

A knowing glimmer staring back at me.

All because he felt it too.

This palpable need.

This delectable tension.

This pure, raw and unexplainable comfort.

The mere antithesis of it all should have had anyone running. Yet, I was unable to look away from the very man who had made us promise to never feel such emotions. I was unable to look away from the very same man, whose memories would break my heart before I had even given it to him. I was unable to look away from the very same damn man who had now kissed me on several occasions.

All because I wanted him to do it again.

Perfectly on cue, the whisper of a kiss brushed against my lips in a tender memory.

Only to leave me breathless and alone as I stared at my kitchen’s walls.

Simply because I had leaned forward.

To deepen a kiss with _thin air_.

 _Ah shit_.

I didn’t need a mirror to know how flushed I was as I crouched in front of my counters. My forehead resting against the smooth wood in a small thud; soon drowned out by my sigh as I wrapped my hands around the back of my neck.

I needed to get myself together.

I needed to stop kissing thin air and embarrassing myself as though I were nothing more than a toddler with an all-too-important crush on the student with the mint-colored book bag. Though my philosophy professor would sooner clap at the ease with which I used his course to decipher my love life; the same would not be said for my History teacher. They’d sooner have my head for trying to explain the socio-economic consequences of the Korean War through romance. _I_ would sooner have my head for attempting such a thing after the hell I literally put myself through.

Hell, there were post-its plastered all over my house.

All the way down my laminated English vocabulary notes on my shower head.

I was already in self-destruct-mode as it was.

Min Yoongi could take a back-seat.

_“In our lifetime, how many thoughts have we hidden?”_

My writing stared back at me as fingers stilled around the post-it on my cupboard door.

_“How scorned are they?”_

A crushing sound wrapped around my kitchen.

Clearing my throat, I stuffed the post-it in my pocket right as Mocha scampered into the kitchen. A bright green and equation-filled post-it cutely played in his fur as he barked at me, “At least, one of us is smiling Momo.”

He let out another cute bark before shuffling around my legs. Slightly giggling, I easily crouched for him to jump into my lap. His muzzle gently rubbing against my cheek as I held him close. However, I soon regretted the hug as I looked down at my Mocha’s gleaming eyes.

It would be an understatement to say that he had been happier in a certain minty problem’s arms.

All because it had been the cutest picture that I had seen in a while.

“ _Is he yours?_ ”

There were words for the look Mocha threw me as I threw my head back in mock agony. There truly were and they started in idiot. Thankfully, he still loved me enough from his playful lick to my cheek. “I love you too, Momo. Only you,” I giggled before kissing the top of his head. “Are you worried about me?”

If Mocha still loved me, he was also clearly worried for my mental health as he cocked his head to the side. A cute little whine leaving him as he stood back on his rear paws to bump his muzzle to my nose.

“I’m fine, Momo,” I reassured him as I rubbed his tummy. “Don’t you remember my story? Before you came along-“

Either I truly was starting to nag about my life like an old man; or I truly was a dog whisperer and Mocha had finally had enough of my crap. There was no in-between. After all, Park Mocha had sighed. He had dared sigh back at me and used his damn paw to clamp my mouth shut. To make matters worse, something in my gaze must have shifted because he had never scampered off me quite as fast.

The _irony_.

Dogs were men’s best friend.

 _Clearly_ , Mocha had missed the memo.

Thankfully, it seemed someone else would listen to my rants as my phone buzzed. Though the number was unknown, a familiar voice filled my ear as I stood up, “Hello?”  

“Oh, it’s you!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 “ **L** ook.”

I stared at my book.

“I need space.”

He stared at me.

“ _We_ need space.”

Now.

It was a free world. Put more precisely, it was lunch time, in a free world. Therefore, my best friend had every right to stick himself to me as closely as deemed necessary. He sincerely did. However, I was highly caffeinated and in need of _weeks_ of sleep. To make matter worse, I needed to eat and pay rent. Two of which involved dragging my already cranky self to work. Ripping my book out of my hands was not the way to the last drop of empathy in my body. Far from it. Hence, my pursed lips, “This is me helping and putting space between the two of you.”

“I _need_ my book,” I clucked my tongue.

“But you don’t need me.”

Harsh but logical, my reply had been on the tip of my tongue. However, it never left my lips as I looked back at my best friend’s infamous pout. As always, as though the finishing touch to it all, his quivering lower lip guilt-tripped me to hell and back.

After all, my sobbing GPA aside, I _had_ been giving more attention to inanimate objects than to anyone for the past week. Even now, as I looked back at him, I could still see historical dates swirling around his head. Indeed, instead of the expected dizzy cartoon birds, those were the beginning and end dates of World War II chirping around my best friend. The faces of Dante Alighieri and Descartes popping in from time to time to complete the absurdity of it all.

Still, though a part of me perfectly knew that this was all for the usual dramatic Kim Seokjin show; another, willingly forgotten but ever present, part wanted nothing else but to ruffle his hair.

“I love you too.”

So, I did.

“Now, give me back my book.”

Despite the book I’d just received in my face, I couldn’t help but giggle. Perfectly on cue with Jin’s curses, they drowned out the gentle hum of the ventilation. They wrapped around the room almost as tightly as Jin’s arm around my neck. Now doubling over, I did my best to avoid his tickles as he rubbed his chin against the top of my head, “If you loved me so much, I wouldn’t be jealous of a book!”

“Is our relationship at risk, Hyung?” I mock-gasped.

“ _Yes_ ,” he insisted before leaning back and cupping my cheeks. “I hardly see you these days.”

“You _do_ realize that our relationship has been at risk ever since Namjoon hyung walked into the picture, right?” I deadpanned.

“Jiminie,” he warned.

“All I did was read a book but _you_ -,”

“ _Park Jimin!_ ”

There were words to describe headlocks. There truly were. However, I highly doubted that they began in my best friend repeatedly kissing my forehead despite my complaints. Trying and utterly failing to escape his grip, I could only accept my fate as my cheeks grew all the more smooched against his chest. Not only would I not be going back to studying any time soon; I would have to be a temporary teddy bear.

“Did you forget what day it is today?” He softly sighed. “Our baby’s leaving today.”

Or not.

“To hug or to eat?”

I blinked.

Taehyung chuckled.

Jin’s curses were the bittersweet backdrop to it all.

“To eat, it is!”

Truth be told, this should have been the part where I apologized to my best friend for the sudden headbutt. This should have been the part where I massaged my own forehead because his jaw was as sharp as it looked. This should have been the part where I listened to my stomach’s grumbles and jumped onto the free food right before my eyes. It sincerely should have.

Yet, I could only focus on the most adorable Min twin.

Juggling our lunches in his hands, he tried and failed to close the break room’s door. Only to give way to a small nod and turning around. With the cutest swing of his hip, the door closed, and he happily shimmied towards us. Or, at least, I believed him to have shimmied. My vision was too blurry to truly tell.

“Water and Ham Croissant for Jiminie.”

All because of my tears.

“Strawberry smoothie and Chicken Tikka wrap for Hyung.”

Finished with his delivery and clearly content with himself, Taehyung plopped down with his food. Absent-mindedly, he blew a honey colored away as he leaned forward to sip some of his orange juice. His slender fingers carefully playing with the wrapper of his own croissant as he looked up. His eyes ever so slowly widening as he looked back and forth between us, “Did I forget something?”

We had forgotten that this was temporary.

I had forgotten that this was temporary.

So, I had let my guard down.

“You, horrible man, Min Taehyung,” I sniffled despite myself.

“What’d I do?” He understandably blinked.

“I should sue.”

True to the Min ways, after a mere month, he had etched himself into my heart.

He had etched himself into my daily life as easily as his laughter into our conversations. Though I had wanted to rip that apron off him when I’d first seen it on him, I was now ready to have him wear it everywhere. Not only would his good looks give us more publicity than our boss would ever hope to achieve with his pot belly; it would also ensure his spot in this café. After all, he had to come and give us back the apron. However, since we’d never let him remove it, he’d never have to leave. It was the perfect way to never part with Min Taehyung. It truly was.

Yet, it was impossible.

“That was the last meal, he bought us?”

I whispered more to my croissant than anyone else.

“The last time he’d walk in with that goofy yet attractive grin of his?”

Still, Jin’s hand gently rubbed my shoulder as I sniffled.

“The last time we’d tell him that we couldn’t pay him back today?”

Teary-eyed, Jin nodded back at me as I let out a small gasp.

“We’ll never get to pay him ba-,” I managed to squeak.

“Money transfers are a thing.”

To smack Min Taehyung or to smack Min Taehyung?

Clearly, Jin and I had the same answer as we looked up from our tear-filled hug.

Though his straw still played along his lower lip, Taehyung’s chuckles were infectious as he shook his head back at us, “Also, I’m still here.”

“You’re leaving the café,” Jin and I said in perfect unison. “You won’t be here tomorrow.”

“Is this what Minnie and I sound like?” He mused.

“No,” Jin sniffled. “You actually have the same pitch.”

“Should we talk about your laugh?” I clucked my tongue.

“Have you heard yours, Minnie Mouse?” He deadpanned.

“At least, make me Mickey Mouse!”

“Should I?”

There was something endearing about the split second of silence between us as we both wiggled our eyebrows back and forth. All before we burst out laughing at our own facial expressions. So much so, that I almost fell off my chair as Jin now wiped away happy tears.

All under Taehyung’s gentle smile.

Indeed, as I pulled myself back to the table, my gaze lingered on his fingers playing along his straw. All the way to the corner of his lips hidden behind his outstretched palm. His eyes trailing over us in a way that I knew all too well. Even down to the drawl in _his_ voice, “We always see each other outside of the café.”

“Then,” I whispered as I also propped my chin on my hand. “Why are you looking at us like that?”

“Because maybe, just maybe, I’m going to miss this,” Taehyung slightly nodded back at me.

“Maybe?” I scoffed as he stuck his tongue out at me.

“ _Maybe_ ,” he chuckled.

“Look at our baby trying to act all mature,” Jin teasingly rolled his eyes.

“Baby?” Taehyung blinked.

“Yes, Baby Tae?” I cooed back at him.

“Or do you prefer Tae Bear?”

Incredibly warm.

Incredibly sweet.

Thus, was our treasured rapport in our beloved café of _Silence_. So much so, that I could only sit back and soak into the last hours of it all. My fingers easily unwrapping my croissant as I took in Jin and Taehyung’s exchange. The blush creeping across the latter’s cheeks perfectly matching his golden skin tone as he valiantly tried to defend just how perfectly grown he was. Though to be fair, as convincing as his voice made his speech, his adorable pout obliterated it all. Much to Jin’s amusement as he took a big bite of his wrap and gave Taehyung an excruciatingly slow and enticing look-over, “I wonder who will take care of our Min tomato as well as we do.”

“I take care of myself, thank you very much,” our tomato groaned in defeat.

“Yoongi and Kookie would beg to differ,” I winked as I raised my croissant to my lips.

“ _Especially_ Kookie,” Jin knowingly added.

“He wouldn’t.”

My lips never met my croissant.

My hunger all but cried bloody murder at the interruption but there was only so much that I could do as I took in Taehyung’s tone. In that instant, there had been no Min tomato or Tae Baby. There had only been a Tae that we all saw in his other half but seldom in himself. Hence, the slight hesitation in Jin’s voice, “Why wouldn’t he?”

“He would.”

This was not Min Taehyung.

Min Taehyung never lied.

So much so, that I could only tilt my head as I looked back at this lifeless thing. _It_ looked like Taehyung but its smile, rather rictus, never reached the corner of his lips. To make matters worse, my eyes ever so slowly narrowed at every rise and fall of his index against the table. All before looping through a bracelet that I had never seen before and pulling it.

“He would, or he wouldn’t.”

Almost as though to break it.

“Which is it?”

Only when _it_ smoothed over the bracelet, did I see Taehyung once more.

Only when he looked up, did I see the tears lingering in his feline gaze.

Only when he avoided Jin’s eyes, did I see the hurt lingering below.

“He would,” _it_ shrugged as _it_ reached for its croissant.

“You just said that he wouldn’t,” Jin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Then, he wouldn’t,” _it_ shrugged once more.

“You’re lying.”

Incredibly warm.

Incredibly sweet.

Thus, was our treasured rapport in _Silence_.

The world bestowed us with enough bitterness, that it was only natural for us to seek refuge. It was only natural for us to seek that one place that would be filled with comfort and affection. It was only natural for us to seek that bubble and treasure it. It was only natural for us to escape for the space of one shift.

It was only natural.

Therefore, it would be incredibly warm.

It would be incredibly sweet.

Thus, had been my promise with Jin Hyung.

Yet, I had broken it.

“Why are you lying?”

All because I could read every lingering emotion in that Min gaze.

“Why, Tae?”

I could read it all and it didn’t deserve comfort and warmth.

“You spoke about it, is that it?”

Not when it was throwing a childish tantrum.

“It didn’t go well, is that it?”

Not when it lied to us like this.

“ _Is that it, Min Taehyung_?”

My frustration broke through those last few words right as our gazes met.

Truth be told, in that instant, I couldn’t help but linger on the slight differences between _their_ eyes. Rather than widening to an almost childlike innocence, _his_ would have defiantly held my own. Rather than letting me in to his every fear, _his_ would have torn away at my own. Rather than looking away, _his_ would have demanded a reason for the tears now welling up in mine.

Just like Jin Hyung’s had.

“What happened, Tae?”

However, ‘Hyung’ was now nothing but a mere sign of affection. A memory of the very reason that I let his hand gently pat against my thigh. My best friend, Kim Seokjin, who would understand me wherever we were. With or without _Silence._

“He loves me.”

Just as Min Taehyung would after today.

“Come again?” Jin blinked as his hand stilled against my thigh.

“He loves me,” Taehyung softly repeated. “Jeon Jungkook loves me.”

“Did you not know this?”

Though Jin had hit my arm, I hardly cared as I looked back at Taehyung. I latched onto the hesitation in his gaze as he repeated those three words; as though to convince himself that Jungkook didn’t look at him like he held his whole world in the palm of his hands.

“I didn’t,” _it_ lied.

“ _I_ did,” Jin clucked his tongue before I could say anything. “ _But_ , I want details.”

“Details?” Taehyung blinked as Jin sighed.

 _“_ When? Where? How?” He nodded along before leaning forward. “Use your words, Tae.”

 _“Well_.”

 _Well_.

We waited.

So much so that, I could only rest my chin on my outstretched palm as Jin let out an exasperated sigh. He sounded just about ready to drag the answer out of Taehyung and I was more than willing to help.

Thankfully, Taehyung cleared his throat before we could lash out at him.

“Kookie never outright gives me presents,” he started.

“Define, ‘outright’?” Jin blinked.

“He slipped this around my wrist in a crowded subway.”

Glistening in the break room’s warm light, white pearls seemed to ripple down his forearm. Only to stop, thanks to a simple flick of his wrist, and revealing a black pearl. The single blemish on this gorgeous bracelet. Yet, the more I looked at it, the more beautiful it became.

All because of that jarring contrast.

A black pearl against golden skin.

“It should have stopped with a simple hug.”

An enrapturing reminder.

“But, he kissed me.”

A promise.

“Then, he let it slip.”

It was only as a single tear rolled down his cheek that I felt my own. Blinking, I hesitantly passed a hand across my cheek. Undoubtedly, tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I could only curl my fingers to a close as I looked back at Taehyung, “But, my stop was coming up.”

“ _Tae_ ,” Jin whispered knowingly.

“I had to choose,” he nodded. “To stay or to leave.”

“You left,” I finished but he shook his head.

“I stayed.”

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Yet, it paled in comparison to the feeling in the pit of my stomach as I took in his quivering lip. After all, had this been a choice as wonderful as it seemed, Taehyung wouldn’t be closing his eyes right now.

“I stayed in his arms because it felt right.”

He wouldn’t be relentlessly shaking his head.

“It _was_ right.”

He wouldn’t sound so scared.

“It was right, but I’d never felt so weak.”

For the first time that afternoon, Taehyung had truly bared himself to us. More than tears, pure, raw and palpable fear swam in his eyes. To the point of almost seeping off him as Jin leaned forward, “There’s no need to be strong regarding this, Tae.”

“Yes, there is. So, I got off at the next station.”

No words could describe how fast the color had drained from Jin’s face.

Not that I could blame him as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Though we were all entitled to our own methods to our madness, Taehyung needed some guidance. One that I would definitely provide, once I’d calmed myself down enough not to smack him right across the back of the head.

“I should have been there to stop you,” Jin mumbled to himself.

“I would have still found a way to leave,” Taehyung shook his head.

“Why were you so hell-bent on leaving?” Jin finally snapped.

“What happens if he finds out that I love him more?”

The wind was more than knocked out of Jin’s sails as he looked back at Taehyung. After all, though a blind man could see it. Though, a deaf man could hear it. Min Taehyung was in love with Jeon Jungkook. Yet, it had been the first time that the words had left his own lips.

Not that he would let us revel in the moment.

“What happens if he breaks my heart? Do I lose my boyfriend _and_ my best friend?”

However, this was the last straw.

“Why would you ask yourselves such questions?” I calmly started.

“Because I need to,” he retorted just as calmly.

“Why would you need to when the equation is so simple? Jungkook loves Taehyung. Taehyung loves Jungkook,” I scoffed as I leaned forward. “What more do you need?”

“You’re one to talk.”

_Strike 1._

“Jimin likes Yoongi.”

_Strike 2._

“Yoongi likes Jimin.”  

_Strike 3._

“What more do _you_ need?”

There were words for the giggle that left my lips.

There truly were and they began in the one that followed.

Followed by another.

And another.

“You want to know what _I_ need, Min Taehyung?”

Only to come to an abrupt stop as I blankly stared back at him.

“You are _not_ going Park Jimin on his ass,” Jin warned as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

“I was only going to answer him,” I deadpanned.

“You were only going to _childishly_ answer him,” Jin corrected before turning back to Taehyung. “Just as you childishly tried to change the subject, Tae. Both your situations are different and Jimin has his reasons that-.”

“So, do I,” Taehyung insisted.

Topic changes were one thing.

 _Bullshit_ topic changes were another entirely.

“Do you, now?”

Especially when they hit so close to my last nerve.

“Do those include your girlfriends parading you around for their friends to guess your gender?”

A scoff easily left my lips as I took in Taehyung’s raised eyebrow. _Clearly,_ from the color draining from his face at my every word, I had taken his gusto far from down the notch. However, I was from done. Min Taehyung had wanted to know what I needed. He had wanted to compare himself to me.

He had _innocently_ wanted.

So, I _innocently_ continued.

“Do those include your boyfriends calling a personality unnecessary for their pretty doll?” 

Indeed, their pretty doll had had plump lips for soft kisses and beautiful smiles.

Not witty backchat.

Their pretty doll had had sparkling eyes to gaze into.

Not to be glared at by.

Their pretty doll had had soft hands to be held.

Not to reach forward of its own will.

After all, no doll had free will. Hence, the only reason that they had looked my way in the first place.

“Do those include you sleeping around to see who would actually look at you rather than drown into how exquisitely tight you were?” Pausing, I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip at this. “Or should I say, are?”

Min Taehyung gulped.

So much so that, my eyes could only carefully follow the usual consequence to a cause that I had perfected over the years. A simple flick of my tongue across my lower lip promised everything that my eyes portrayed as they trailed over my desired person. Truth be told, gender had never mattered to me. My body knew what it wanted as perfectly as my heart did. I could charm anyone into my bed.

Especially Min Taehyung.

After all, his moments of understandable yet idiotic self-doubt revealed naivety that I lacked.

Thus, bringing us back to the question at hand, “I do admit that you’re also running away from love right when it’s at your fingertips. However, you’re not desperate because you already have it all.”

My mother had always told me that my heart would register my feelings before my head. Then, before I knew it, I’d be lost in a beautiful whirlwind and unable to escape. There would be no hesitation, only confirmation. Of course, at the time, at the top on my ten years, I had laughed. Yet, a part of me had held those words close to my heart.

 “I don’t.”

True, I was desperately looking for love. I was naïve enough to remember my mother’s words. Yet, after all these years and failed attempts, I was tired. I had long stopped being naïve enough to reach for love. I had long stopped being naïve enough to wonder if it was sincerity or hesitation as they lied to my face.

I simply walked away.

Therefore, unlike Taehyung, I would have thrown that bracelet.

I wouldn’t have treasured it.

“So, don’t compare yourself to me, Min Taehyung.”

Just as I planned on doing with Min Yoongi.

“We’re nothing alike.”

I didn’t want to treasure him.

I didn’t want to believe his dark gaze.

I didn’t want to believe all that I felt in them.

“ _Nothing._ ”

All because there was this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that you would leave after capturing every last drop of my beauty. You would leave after that lost stroke on your canvas.

“So, don’t.”

After all, there would be no reason for you to stay just for me, Min Yoongi.

“Just don’t look at me like that, Yoongi,” I softly whispered.

“Jiminie?”

_“Minnie.”_

My fingers no longer traced milky smooth skin. Instead, I found golden skin similar to my own. All the way to the tips of golden locks that should have been a cool mint. As cool as the lips that would have given into my touch rather than lean away from me.

“I’m not him, Jiminie.”

Indeed, this was Min Taehyung.

Not my Min Yoongi.

“But Hyung would never hurt you.”

My hand jerked away from Taehyung as soon as the thought hit me.

_My Min Yoongi._

“I’m really sorry that I made you say that but he-.”

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I cleared my throat, “But we’re talking you, Tae.”

“But-,” he started as I tilted my head.

“But what?”

Gone was the childish attempt at hurting me and back was adorable Taehyung. It was at moments like these that I was amazed at how, despite his much taller frame and our similar ages, there truly was no better word to describe him. Especially as worry all but dripped from his feline gaze as he looked back at me. I could almost feel his thumb wiping away the single tear rolling down my cheek. Only for Jin’s thumb to truly wipe it away before he lovingly pinched my cheek.

Slightly chuckling through my sniffles, I turned to my best friend. His smile was still as comforting as it had been when I’d told him this very same story, in this very same spot, over a year ago. Nodding back at him, I softly kissed the inside of his palm. Reassured, he nodded back at me before pinching my cheek once more and turning back to a very concerned Min.  

“Has our Baby Tae finished his teenage rebellion?” Jin sighed as he propped his chin on his hand.

“He’s a full-grown adult at this point,” I chuckled as I reached for my water.

“Then, why am I this scared?”

My lips trailed along the rim of my bottle as our gazes met.

Min Taehyung wore his heart on his sleeve. Even the grotesque façade that he had put on a few minutes ago had been unable to hide how wholeheartedly beautiful and gentle he was both on the inside and outside. He was scared and protecting his heart as all of us would. Yet, he was different. After all, defying his love for Jungkook was synonymous with defying the laws of nature themselves. Thus, turning my jealousy into almost overbearing joy and affection as I looked at them.

They would be fine.

They just needed a simple push.

So, Jin did.

“It’s okay to be scared, Tae.”

Taehyung blinked himself back to his position after Jin’s playful shove. Much to the latter’s amusement as he lightly chuckled and waved his wrap at him, “Being scared and in love is the best part.”

“You should have seen him after Namjoon Hyung told him that he loved him,” I winked before biting my croissant.

“We do not speak of that, Park Jiminie,” Jin clucked his tongue before clearing his throat. “But, Tae, remember this: If you’re not scared, then it means that you’re not risking anything. Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’d get to sleep at night.”

Taehyung sighed.

I stared.

Jin stared.

We burst out laughing.

After all, our baby had a point.

He had an extremely damn good point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **M** y body had been very clear when I had left work.

To hell with studying, it wanted sleep.

I had even fantasized about my bed in the bus before realizing that I was not leaning towards my pillow. Rather, I had been ready to get up close and personal with a stranger’s potbelly. Thankfully, I had escaped that mishap unscathed. However, I was now sure that Mocha’s food would end me.

Standing in my neighborhood convenience store, I couldn’t help but shed a silent tear.

Dog food was on the bottom shelf.

My back was not ready to go through that hell after the shift I’d just spent. It really wasn’t. However, I knew for a fact that Mocha would find a way to eat _me_ if I didn’t bring back his food. Mock-crying to myself, I could only crouch to search for his favorite flavor. Just as I found the picture of Mocha’s favorite poodle, my phone rang. Laughing to myself at the thought of this poodle being Mocha’s ideal type, I raised my phone to my ear.

However, my bright hello received no reply.

Instead, it got nothing but static.

Blinking, I cut off the call. Humming to myself, I simply reached for my wallet. Though, truth be told, it was a bit too late into the game for me to check if I had enough for my survival tonight. Just as my eyes widened at the discovery of my _full_ wallet for once, my phone rang once more. Noticing the same number, I couldn’t help but purse my lips as I accepted the call, “Hello?”

“You sounded happier before,” a voice replied.

“And who are you to care about my happiness?” I pointed out as I stopped by the dog treats.

“A friend,” it replied.

“Wrong number,” I rolled my eyes as I pulled my phone away.

“But, I see you, Park Jimin.”

_“Excuse me?”_

Now.

Seconds had never seemed longer.

Especially not as I looked down at slender fingers.

Perfectly wrapped around my shoulder.

“It _was_ you.”

My Park survival instincts had never kicked in quite as fast.

_“Jimin!”_

_Act 1._

Screaming bloody murder for help to find me as soon as possible.

_“Park Jimin!”_

_Act 2._

Beating the living shit out of my assailant with whatever I had in my hands.

Currently known as Mocha’s food.

“It’s me!”

_Act 3._

Getting a good look at my assailant in case of further investiga-.

_“Jung Hoseok!”_

Oops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    “ **C** an you not ever greet me like a normal person?”

Though my words were directed at none other than Jung Hoseok, my pout was all for my poor wallet. After all, because of a _certain someone_ ’s antics, both on my phone and in the store, I had had to pay for _two_ bags of dog food. Never mind the fact that I had to mop the contents of the first one _myself,_ I also had to buy the current ice pack nestled against Hoseok’s forehead. Distraught, I could only sob over my loss by plopping my head down on the table.

“’’I’m sorry, Hoseok’.”

Cheek smooshed against the table, I still managed to turn toward Hoseok. Though I could have tried deciphering what on earth he was doing, I could only stop at the fact that he seemed to have suffered more from the concussion than we had expected. Heck, I could still feel the store clerks looking at us from one of the many shop windows. They had _insisted_ that we sit on one of their tables out of safety for Hoseok. However, their hawk eyes paled in comparison to his transition back to his normal voice.

“It’s okay, Jimin,” he finished with a bright smile.

“Should I buy more ice?”

Though I had been cursing buying the first pack, I was eager to buy the second one as he burst out laughing. From the way he was laughing, it seemed like I had just said the joke of the century. Yet, I truly was concerned as I propped my chin on my hand. After all, I would sooner be a pro-dog food boxer than a comedian.

“’I’m sorry, Hoseok’,” he repeated.

“Is that supposed to be me?” I knowingly pursed my lips back at him.

“Bingo,” he mock-gasped before chuckling.

“You could have easily countered,” I made a face at him.

“And hit an _innocent person_?” He mock-gasped once more. “Now, _why_ would I do that?”

“Because the said _innocent_ person was going all _Scream_ on my ass,” I pouted before pushing his arm.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled as he shifted the ice pack to his cheek. “We’re not reenacting a horror movie.”

“You sure?” I mused. “Your cheek is pretty swollen. You could be forced to wear a mask.”

It was my turn to mock-gasp as I clapped my hands. Sitting forward, I easily cupped my cheeks before looking back at him. Mirroring my movements, he cutely tilted his head to the side as I stuck my tongue out at him, “Then, you’d be Jason.”

There it was again.

His enrapturing laughter.

Though this time, I _had_ to agree that I had slightly, more than slightly, strayed off-topic; the sound of his laughter was more than worth it. After my emotionally charged afternoon, it was probably my favorite sound of the day. Especially since I _was,_ partially right. My aim had been perfect today and he would have to cover up his cheek in the long run. Though, yes, a hockey mask would be a stretch.

A hilarious stretch.

Giggling to myself, I hadn’t felt Hoseok leaning closer. Hence, my blinking as I felt his cool fingers against my forehead. A clear contrast to his warm gaze as it lingered for the longest seconds on my lips. All before flickering back to my eyes, “Seems like studying has claimed another victim.”

“Were you the first one?” I easily replied.

“Fortunately,” he hummed.

“ _Fortunately?_ ” I chuckled as I leaned away from his touch.

“How else would I diagnose you?”

To say that Jung Hoseok left me indifferent would have been a pure and utter lie. Not only had he made it his mission to sneak me the sweetest of smiles in class, he always seemed ready to lean further than he was allowed. Indeed, though his smile promised more sweetness than deemed possible, his eyes made me forget it all. Normally, this meant forgetting half of my lecture.

Yet, it currently meant forgetting to continue the conversation.

Hence, his knowing smile as I cleared my throat.

“Diagnosis aside,” I paused before mirroring his head tilt. “You’ve got to learn to greet me normally.”

“Define ‘normally’,” he hummed.

“A simple, ‘Hey Jimin’ would do.”

“Hey Jimin.”

My defeated sigh was lost in his satisfied laughter and adorable wave. So much so that, I could only fold my arms across my chest as I pursed my lips back at him. Not that he cared as he teasingly wiggled his eyebrows back at me, “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told,” he nodded before sitting back in his chair.

“What were you doing here, anyways?” I lightly scoffed.

“I live around here,” he explained as his phone brightly chimed. “I was taking a stroll away from studying and here you were.”

“And you somehow had my number?”

True.

His smiles could distract me from many things.

However, that was not a detail I would let him bypass. Especially not because he was smiling down at his phone with the cheekiest smile I had ever seen on his lips. Slowly sitting back, I waited for his eyes to meet mine once more and meet, they did. We had met on several occasions. Most of which, where I had to draw a line between us once more. As he hid the whisper of a smile behind his fingers, I knew that this would have to be one of those days.

I felt it from the palpable seconds it took for him to put his hand down.

His fingers lingering ever so close to my outstretched palm.

“Do you believe in magic?” He finally answered.

“Not particularly, no,” I hummed as I rested my chin on my hand. “I _do_ know a certain Minnie, though.”

“Who _coincidentally_ had your number,” he sheepishly shrugged. “Though I’d rather it’d been from you.”

“Is it just me or are you still hoping for an us, Jung Hoseok?” I pursed my lips.

“There’s an us?” He almost sang as I bit my lower lip.

“You like the sound of that, don’t you?”

His fingers had easily hooked through mine.

As nonchalantly as he always made it seem.

Yet, this was the first time that he had truly held my hand. On the few occasions that we had eaten lunch together, it had simply been a mere brush. Nothing more. Nothing less. Still, even as I looked into his eyes, I could feel nothing but his warm and slender fingers. Though slightly calloused, they were comfortable as they brushed against mine in a slow and tantalizing motion. All before fully interlocking with my own as he sat back with a gentle smile.

“I do.”

His tone was as soft as his skin.

So close to a whisper, as he focused on nothing but our laced fingers. Yet, when his eyes slowly trailed up my arm, I knew that I had been wrong.

He was focusing on nothing but me.

“Do _you_ , Park Jimin?”

I should have liked this.

“You shouldn’t, Jung Hoseok.”

I really should have.

“Because of Minnie?”

Still, I could only remember Min Yoongi’s hands. His hands that were always cool when he touched me. They carefully yet firmly held me in place. So much so that, I would think of nothing but the need to get closer to him. So much so that, I could still feel his touch against my skin.

Even after a week apart.

“What happened to your hands?”

Hoseok’s expression was unreadable as he not only watched me slip _both_ my hands away from him; but, also perfectly dodge his question. My head slightly tilted, I simply awaited his answer to mine, “Freestyle and Boxing.”

_Hold that thought._

“Excuse me?” I slightly coughed as I held my hand to my chest. “And you let me hit you?”

“You _grazed_ me, if anything,” he deadpanned. “Like a kitten-.”

“Don’t you dare meow at me,” I warned with a light smack to his arm.

“ _Ouch_ ,” he groaned before making a face at me.

“Oops?” I brightly smiled as he pursed his lips.

“Another _oops_?” He scoffed.

“You’re not a _vengeful person_ , are you?”

My eyes only seemed to widen with every second he took to answer. Much to his amusement as he chuckled and leaned forward. His arms stretched out on the table as he rested his cheek on his ice pack. More seconds flew by, and I had almost expected him to ignore my question as he smiled at a mother walking by with her daughter. Yet, his voice carefully wrapped around me, “Did Yoongi tell you how we met?”

To say that I was shocked when Hoseok used Yoongi’s full name would have been an understatement. Though, it was only logical for him to call him by his given name, there seemed to be something lingering in Hoseok’s tone.

Something close to-.

“We met in high school,” he continued as he now focused on students loudly walking by. “He’d been the quietest transfer student that I’d ever seen. He hardly even made any effort to fit in, but people still liked him. It was infuriating.”

“You didn’t beat him up, did you?” I teased.

“He beat me to it.”

Nodding along to the story, it took me a hot minute to realize what had just been said. So much so that, I almost got whiplash as I turned back to Hoseok. No longer looking at the street, he was now looking at me with an amused smile, “Surprised?”

“But why would he?” I blinked.

“My punching and bruising him would have been a no-go. He was seeing Tae that weekend,” he chuckled. “It was also, I quote our dear Minnie, ‘the fastest way to deal with my meaningless bullshit’.”

“He’s always been this rude?” I sighed and Hoseok properly laughed this time.

“He has. So, I was ready to get my revenge the next day,” he nodded as his laughter died down to small chuckles. “However, I greeted him with a hug.”

“How did you go from a punch to a hug?” I frowned.

“You could say that I finally understand why everyone liked Minnie.”

In those few words, ‘everyone’ seemed to have become no one else but Park Jimin. That much was evident from the way Hoseok’s eyes lingered on the palm I had laid back on the table. Somehow, I just knew that this trip down memory lane would be cut short by my own name. Especially as Hoseok raised a hand to his cheek, “I would never hold this against you, Jimin.”

“It was just a graze,” I sang as he lightly chortled.

“Yeah,” he softly finished. “Minnie is the only one who ever finds ways to hurt me. I don’t even think that he’s aware of it. You know how he is. Still, I’m more than amazed this time around.” 

After today’s events, my first thought to the affection in his voice was love. Perhaps, Hoseok loved Yoongi. However, my second thought more than mocked this attempt at bypassing the inevitable, “You won’t ever fall for me, will you, Park Jimin?”

After all, if Hoseok loved Yoongi, he wouldn’t be looking at me like this.

“I know that getting in between whatever mess you two have going on is a bad idea.”

Not at all.

“However, I want to.”

A light gasp escaped my lips as his fingers slightly brushed against my own. Closing my eyes, I could only clear my throat before opening them again. Friendship was one thing and Jung Hoseok clearly seemed to be avoiding it like the plague when it came to me, “Ho-.”

“I may have the tiniest of crushes on you, Park Jimin.”

No longer shamelessly flirting his way around the subject, he had said it.

“I did hit you too hard, didn’t I?” 

He had said it and I was left shell-shocked.

“You merely grazed me, remember?”

Though a part of me wanted to shut him down once and for all. Another, much stronger part, held onto his bright chuckle after the wink he had just sent me. His bright red hair adorably curled by the cold night breeze as he threw his head back. There was just something so incredibly pure about this moment that I couldn’t find it in me to stop him like I knew I should.

I couldn’t hurt my friend, Jung Hoseok.

Put simply, I was in deep shit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **S** omeone had once said that counting sheep would help me sleep.

After counting my three-hundredth sheep with much more gusto than I had my first, I was more than ready to hunt down whomever that had been. Surely, when they had uttered such nonsense, they hadn’t thought about the side effects. Such as my frustration as I kicked away at my covers. There truly was nothing more infuriating than knowing that I was tired but talking with the energy that I _lacked_ during my morning lectures.

Sitting up, I couldn’t help but let my head sag forward.

It was two in the morning.

Sleep was supposed to be the best meditation, but I was doing perfectly fine by my lonesome as my mind buzzed with existential questions and portraits that I could have very well done without. All perfectly paired with low chuckles and bright laughter. Groaning, I dragged myself out of my covers to find the best distraction that there was: _Food_.

Though my toned stomach was more than judging this spontaneous decision; I simply quieted it down with a small pat before reaching for my bucket of Cookie Dough ice-cream. There was no describing the joy I felt when I opened it to reveal its untouched contents. I almost shed a tear of happiness as I searched through my drawers for the perfect spoon to bless this treasured moment. My hand had just found the perfect spoon as I heard my phone ring. One of my cousin’s dinosaur spoons in my mouth, I hummed my way back to my room. My hand lazily reached for my phone as I happily plopped down on my bed.

All before I saw the caller ID.

Sitting straight, I held onto my spoon.

If I thought this through, there was no reason forcing me to answer this call. Scratch that, there was absolutely no reason for me to answer this call at two in the morning when I had a perfectly good bucket of ice-cream in my hands. Furthermore, Netflix hadn’t seen me for the past weeks. It deserved some late-night loving. Therefore, I could toss my phone to the side and reach for my tablet.

However, after the third uninteresting TV Series summary and fifth ring, I gave in.

“ _Whorg_?”

It was only after the word had left my lips that I registered how weird I sounded.

After all, there only so much I could do with ice-cream in my mouth.

“Was that a what?”

It was two in the damn morning.

The quicker we hung up, the better. No matter how much I pouted at his low chuckles in the face of my present predicament; witty comebacks would not be at the ready. I had a show to find and an ice-cream to get back to, “ _Whorg wo wan_?”

“Are you eating, Minnie?” He chuckled once more.

“Let me live, Min Yoongi,” I clucked my tongue.

“It’s two in the morning,” he softly noted.

“Yet here we are,” I deadpanned. “I obviously can’t sleep, but what about you? After your text this morning, I didn’t expect you to-.”

“Was there something wrong with my text?”

A small yelp left my lips.

All because of the ice-cream that had landed on my thigh.

All because I had scoffed too damn loud to keep it in my mouth.

**Minnie**

**Don’t come tonight. What’s your favorite color?**

Truth be told, there was nothing wrong with his text per se. Other than the fact that a little more substance would have helped me understand, rather _confirm_ , why I was turning down a sunshine for him.

“You could have written: ‘Hey Minnie. Something came up, so you don’t have to come tonight. Have a good day.’,” I deadpanned as I dug into my bucket. “’P.S What’s your favorite color’.”

“And why not add, ‘I love you’,” he easily added.

“If that’s how you feel, then go ahead, for all I ca-.”

_Ah shit._

Static was the only reply to the nonsense that proved just why I would never take a call from Min Yoongi this late, ever again, “I like your way of texting. Much better, don’t you think?”

_Never again._

“I’m just making this whole thing incredibly awkward,” I repeatedly cleared my throat. “Aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Yoongi deadpanned. “I might as well hang up.”

“Then, go ahead,” I scoffed as I raised my spoon.

“I still want to talk to you,” he softly replied.

“Excuse me?” I coughed as he lightly chuckled.

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

I hung up.

Though my mind had yet to process my actions, my thumb was still repeatedly pressing against my now black screen. So much so that, I could only blankly stare as it all came crashing down on me. My lips clamped shut around my spoon as I repeatedly blinked back at my screen.

It was two in the morning.

There was only one logical explanation to all of this.

Snapping my fingers, I nodded to myself as I pointed at the culprit, also known as my trusty bucket of ice-cream. That was it. All this sugar was making me daydream about situations that would even scare the living shit out of me during the day. That was all there was to it. That was-. No words could describe how slowly my eyes widened as my phone lit up and _he_ looked back at me.

On my better days, I was actually proud of all my contact icons.

Especially Min Yoongi’s.

Caught off-guard, I had managed to snap a shot of him one lazy afternoon in the café. Carefully sipping on his black coffee, he had probably expected to meet his brother’s wide grin when he had looked up. Instead, he had found me. His lips slightly parted around his straw and his dark gaze curiously peering back at me from behind his fluffy mint locks; he had been a sight for sore eyes.

Currently, however, I could only flip my phone as I tried to calm my thundering heartbeat.

After all, the simple fact that Min Yoongi was calling back only meant one thing.

It was two in the morning and he _did_ want to hear my voice.

The question that now remained was why. Furthermore, I didn’t know if I wanted to hear his. Still, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. So, did my lips, “You’ve reached Park Jimin.”

“Is he going to hang up on me again, even though I want to hear his voice?”

Min Yoongi’s huskier voice on the phone would be the death of me.

Gone was my witty comeback as I closed my eyes.

“I have every reason to,” I softly started.

“Name one,” he easily countered.

“You kissed me,” I whispered.

“It was just a kiss.” 

I could still taste him.

Though the cookie-flavored sweetness that lingered on my lips begged to differ, I let myself curl back against my pillow. My eyes tracing every detail of my ceiling as carefully as my lips against Yoongi’s. Only to part as our tongues to meet in a tantalizing shudder. All the better for me to taste him because it had been everything but a mere kiss. Closing my eyes, I could only bite on my lower lip, “How many of these mere kisses are you planning on giving me?”

“Are you counting them, Minnie?” He hummed.

“I can only allow so many meaningless kisses,” I carefully answered.

“How many do I have left?” He mused.

“None,” I whispered.

“Then, why are you still holding this reason against me?”

All because he would steal more of them from me. Just as softly as his low chuckle had just done against my ear. My eyes slowly fluttering open, I sat back up, “Because.”

“Because?” He repeated as I nodded against my receiver.

“ _Because._ ” 

I hung up.

Pulling my legs close to my chest, I let my phone stand on my exposed knees. The gentle hum of my fan drowning out the sound of my thundering heartbeat as my gaze lost itself to the brightness of my screen. Indeed, repeatedly, my thumb pressed against my home button. My lock screen brightening up my thoughts for the flicker of an instant before I drowned back into darkness.

Truth be told, nothing but my own jealousy had hung up on Yoongi.

Indeed, I was jealous.

Jealous of the ease with which he discarded it all.

Surely, the mere flicker of my ID on his screen didn’t bring the whisper of a smile to his lips. Surely, I was the only one losing my mind over something so insignificant. Yet, this resentment paled in comparison the light giggles that left my lips as Yoongi swore, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Park Jimin?”

“ _Yes_ ,” I sang as I reached for my ice-cream. “How many times will you call me back, I wonder?”

“You seem to be good with numbers,” he mused as I lightly scoffed. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“I’m a _Philosophy_ major,” I puckered my lips against my spoon.

“And I’m an _Art_ major,” he deadpanned.

“What kind of classes _do_ you take?”

No longer teasing him and genuinely curious about this, I settled back against my pillow with my phone in the crook of my neck, “Or do you draw all day?”

“Seriously, Minnie?” He deadpanned.

“Was that what you were busy with today?” I continued.

“First of all, I was moving in today,” he clucked his tongue against my giggles. “Second, if you’re not there, I can’t draw and third, I take Art History, Literature and English.” 

“Can you repeat the second one?” I cheekily asked.

“I take Art History, Literature and English,” he deadpanned.

“You really aren’t good with numbers,” I mock-gasped.

“You’re in charge of numbers, or did you forget, Minnie?”

Never had I missed the perks of video calls more than in those few seconds. After all, in Yoongi _deserved_ to see my eye-roll at his blatant disregard of my innocent question. Thankfully for him, my GPA was more important than my pettiness. Hence, my dinosaur spoon pointing straight at my wall as I sat up.

Min Yoongi was a top student.

Scratch that, Min Yoongi was a top student at an elite school.

This only meant one thing and one thing only: _English_ classes at an elite school.

Just a week away from the worst days of my life, the English Exam gods were smiling down on me. So much so that, I almost shed a tear of joy as I leaned into my phone, “Do you perhaps offer English lessons, Minnie?”   

“I can’t make miracles happen.”

To smack him or to smack him?

I hung up.

Plopping back against my pillow in a loud huff, I shoved a big spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth before looking back at my home screen. Paint-covered versions of Jin and I seemed to be mocking me, but I simply flipped them a finger before taking another spoonful of ice-cream. 

Yoongi knew when my exams were, and he was right. I was a lost cause. However, that had probably been the most normal and enjoyable conversation we had ever had. He _could_ have humored me to commemorate this. Still, when my ice-cream smeared pout dissolved into a smile, I knew that he would. After all, he had called me back, “What would you do, if I didn’t pick up?”

“Go to sleep.”

I looked down at my phone for the longest second. Only snapping out of my trance as his low chuckles filled my room. Incredulous, I could only scoff back at him, “Are you _that_ unmotivated?”

“I called you back, didn’t I?” He easily countered.

“Yes, but I now feel inferior to a _bed,_ ” I noted as he started chuckling again. “It’s way past two in the morning, I’m eating ice-cream and you robbed me the pleasure of watching a good show,” I wagged my spoon around after setting my empty bucket aside. “The least you could have done is humor me.”

“Should I run over to your house?” He suggested.

“You lost your chance,” I shook my head. “I won’t let you in.”

“I have connections,” he added but I pursed my lips.

“Who are _sleeping_.”

Low and hazed, Yoongi’s chuckles always seemed to trail against my skin until they would tickle a smile out of me. Yet, his laughter wrapped me up in warmth as soon as it left his lips. The wave of comfort it brought to me always took me by surprise. So much so that, I almost seemed to drown in the beauty of it all before his voice grounded me once more.

A gruff tone perfectly wrapping around my nickname and calling out to me as a lazy smile found my lips. All because, I cheekily ignored it. Instead, I simply savored the comfortable silence between us as, for the first time in a week, I could truly revel in my favorite sound of the day. Slow and steady, the gentle hum of his breathing cradled me as I set down my spoon and shifted in my sheets. My eyes easily drifting to a close as I burrowed my nose deeper in my pillows, “Minnie.”

“What is it?” He gently replied.

“Why did you want to hear my voice?” I hummed.

“Do I need a reason?” He hummed back.

“At two in the morning,” I yawned as he chuckled. “ _Yes_.”

“Why weren’t _you_ sleeping, Park Jimin?” He tried.

“ _Minnie_.”

 _The irony_ , really.

Though they should have been heavy with sleep minutes prior, my eyes chose this very moment to fail me. Still, I fought against them as they ever so slowly fluttered open against my white sheets. My gaze easily finding Mocha adorably curled up in his bed. Yet, I held onto Yoongi’s every word as he finally answered, “Your voice keeps Emi away.”

“You see her?” I wondered.

“No.”

Min Yoongi was lying.

That much was evident in the sudden change to my favorite sound. Though almost indiscernible, I had heard it. It had been there. A sudden pause. Yet, ever so slowly, I simply slid my legs against my sheets and brought them closer to my chest. Curled up in a temporary ball of comfort, I waited for the gentle hum. I waited for Yoongi to be at ease and tell me the truth.

So, he did.

“Yes,” he finally sighed. “She walks in and out of my mind as she pleases.”

“But your Minnie keeps her away,” I teased as my eyes opened once more.

“My Minnie keeps her away,” he chuckled before yawning. “What on earth are you making me say, Park Jimin?”

“I like when you’re innocent like this,” I smiled into my pillow.

“When am I not innocent?” He easily countered.

“In your personal space, Min Yoongi.”

Memories of that warm afternoon trailed along my skin as gently as his hum. So much so, that I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he answered, “Should I keep my distances, then?”

“You won’t be able to,” I slightly scoffed.

“I know.”

Though I had been cursing late night calls with Min Yoongi, I couldn’t help but love them now. Especially as I slowly sat up and passed a hand through my hair, “Sleepy Yoongi _actually_ has a heart.”

“No shit,” he deadpanned. “I’d be dead otherwise.”

“Haven’t you seen _Iron Man_?” I mock-gasped.

“He did have a-,” he started before pausing. “What on earth was in your ice-cream? Are we really about to discuss this?”

“We should discuss this for science,” I snapped my fingers.

“Minnie, you _need_ to learn to process before you speak,” he said flatly.

“I _always_ process,” I clucked my tongue at him.

“Even when you asked me to make you fall for someone else?” He mused.

“ _Especially_ then,” I nodded.

“So, Hoseok called you?”  

_Hold that thought._

Though my mind knew that we were talking about Hoseok, it kept on associating the word ‘call’ to Baekhyun. However, knowing how blunt Yoongi was, my cupid ways clearly had nothing to do with this ordeal. He would sooner care about my hitting Hoseok with a bag of dog food; rather than knowing that Baekhyun _did_ have a crush on Chanyeol.

 _Still_ , I had been caught off-guard.

“Did he call you?”

 _Way_ off-guard.

Especially since my mind was also trying to decipher what exactly had been lingering in his _previous_ question. Truth be told, I was more interested in discussing the _terms_ of our deal rather than their _consequences_ , also known as Jung Hoseok. Though I had yet to shut him down, I was clear on where I stood on _that_ ground, “Next time, _do_ tell me when you give my number to strangers.”

“You know him,” he said matter-of-factly.

“ _Yes,_ ” I cleared my throat. “But I don’t want him like that.”

“I know that you’re a picky eater,” he started.

“I’m not a picky eater,” I corrected him.

“Says the one who made me order a whole other soup just because yours had carrots.”

_Correction._

He had promised me _good_ food. It had not been my fault that we had ordered a whole other soup because the waitress had been too focused on Yoongi to notice that _I_ had not wanted a spicy soup. Furthermore, the carrots had looked like they had lived longer than me. Though Yoongi had eaten them and survived, my theory still stood that the waitress had conspired against _me_. Not that he had believed me as he had wiped out his food and now my pride.

“My theory-,” I snapped.

“That whole restaurant liked _you_ more than it did me. But, back to the point,” Yoongi cut in. “Are you also going to be picky about this?”

“Of course, I’m going to be picky about anyone I would date,” I huffed.

“Then, where the hell should I be looking to suit your tastes?” He sighed.

“In the mirror,” I huffed once more.

“That’s rather narcissistic of you, Minnie,” he chuckled.

“You should know this about me by now. But, that’s beside the point, you idiot,” I snapped. “I want what’s in _your_ mirror!”

“You’d still find your reflection in my mirr-.”

“I want _you_!”

I hung up.

Once again, there was only one logical explanation to all of this.

Snapping my head towards my empty bucket of ice-cream, I couldn’t help but slightly sniffle. It _had_ to contain liquor or _something_ to make my mouth run off like this. After all, though I had been ready to steer the conversation back to us, I hadn’t _truly_ meant it. Yoongi and I knew what was brewing between us. We perfectly knew. Therefore, we had both agreed not to delve any further on the matter. Flirting was inevitable, but we were grown men. We could ignore this. _I_ could ignore this. _I_ could fight these pesky feelings.

Yet, here I was.

More than stepping, _by my own words,_ waist deep into this.

A small whimper escaping my lips as I looked down at my ringing phone.

Not to answer or not to answer?

“Hanging up isn’t an erase button, Minnie.”

That was not the question.

“I could have sworn that it was,” I groaned as I fell back into my covers.

“Then, you don’t want me?”

 _There_ was the question.

Staring at my ceiling, I could only sigh as I kept my phone to my ear, “ _I_ should be asking you that.”

“You probably shouldn’t,” he yawned as I turned to my side.

“Why not?”

There was something in the seconds he took to answer. Something that I would have probably caught onto, were I not this emotionally and physically drained. Something that I would have treasured as much as the simple words he whispered next, “Are you aware of your affect on other people, Park Jimin?”

“Are you aware of yours, Min Yoongi?”

Once more, despite it all, his low chuckles brought a smile to my lips as I curled into my sheets.

No more words were spoken as we simply enjoyed one another’s presence. My eyes slightly flickering in and out of sleep as I held onto my favorite sound. All before my eyes settled on Mocha. Clearly woken up by my tousling, he was sleepily trotting towards me. Lightly giggling, I reached down to lift him onto the bed. His fur tickling my neck as he nestled himself there. His muzzle gently rubbing against my skin as he drifted to sleep.

Something that I also clearly wanted to do as I felt my eyelids grow heavier.

Unfortunately, words that were not my own soon left my lips. Though, I was certain that a certain Freud could tell me _who_ this babbling idiot was, “I’m tired, Minnie.”

“I know,” Yoongi replied and I could tell he also seemed to be falling asleep.  

“I’m tired of you,” I yawned.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Yet, I could perfectly see the smile in his voice. Almost as though my fingers could trace it as carefully as I pulled my sheets over me. A lazy smile of my own on my lips as I yawned into my pillow, “I want to sleep, Minnie.”

“What’s stopping you?” He softly replied.

“You want to hear my voice.”

Tomorrow.

Only tomorrow would I kick myself in the shin for the words currently leaving my lips. I was far too tired to figure out where they were coming from or how to stop them. After all, I could almost feel a gentle pat against my back as Yoongi hummed in understanding. If that was not a blatant signal to hang up before I said anything more dangerous, I didn’t know what was, “Thank you, Minnie.”

“You should record me,” I said through a cross between a giggle and a yawn.

“You don’t want me calling you anymore?” He mused.

“I want to go on a date with you.”

Scratch that.

 _This_ was dangerous.

“I’m hanging up now,” he whispered. “Go to sleep, Minnie.”

“If I asked,” My sleepy-self shook its head. “Would you?”

“You didn’t ask, so go to sleep.”   

Exactly sleepy-self.

 _Sleep_.

“I did ask,” my sleepy-self _still_ managed.

“Do you want to hear my answer?”

A soft thud was the last thing I heard as I truly drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **I** ce-cream hangover.

It was a thing and it was real.

Hence, my groan as I tried to crawl out of my bed. Though I almost crushed my phone in the process, I managed to fold myself and pick it up with unexpected ease. Detail that my head was soon to remind me of as I almost lurched backwards. Thankfully, I caught myself and stumbled out of my room.

Still feeling like utter shit and attacked by the sunlight in my lounge, I could only groan as I somehow made it to my kitchen. Leaning against my fridge, I was almost ready to roll back to sleep there and then on my floor. Thankfully, my stomach fought against it as it demanded to be cleansed with water or anything drinkable. Digging through my fridge, I found that orange juice would do for my immediate survival.

Sighing towards my dish rack, I finally raised my phone to look at the time. My first class wasn’t until 10, so it was with great pleasure that I saw a single hour digit. However, an unexpected text from Yoongi ten minutes ago caught my attention before I could rejoice any further. I couldn’t help but let out another sigh, right as I poured juice into my glass.

Yoongi _clearly_ expressed himself better in person. His texts left more to the imagination than deemed necessary at _8_ in the morning. Therefore, reading this would either make or break my day. Though my headache was telling me that it was already more than frustrated on this bright and beautiful day, I still risked it.

I opened the message.

**Minnie**

**Today. 6pm. Where do we meet?**

It was too early for this. It truly was. I had just _known_ that this would be another Min riddle that I would refuse to solve yet groan at. Hell, I was more than ready to flip a finger at my damn self for reading this despite all the signals that my body had sent me. Yet, the only thing I could do was let out a small sob as I stuck my phone closer to my face. Perhaps, there could be a method to my madness this morning. My phone could transcend whatever message Yoongi was trying to convey to me.

So, it did.

“Mocha!”

A squeal left my lips as Mocha bee-lined for the juice that had spilled to the floor.

All because I had been gaping at my phone for too long.

All because I had a date with Min Yoongi.

Whining, Mocha was clearly in a mood as shitty as my own as he tried to wriggle out of my arms. Still, I could hardly listen to him as I buried my nose in his fur; Memories of a very sleepy conversation and an enchanting chuckle coming back to me in an unexpected rush.

“Am I dreaming, Momo?”

Min Yoongi had answered.

In his pragmatic and odd ways, but he had answered.

“Am I, Momo?”

We were going on a date.

“ _Momo!_ ”     

Happy squeals and confused barks were heard as I spun around my kitchen. My smile was so wide that my cheeks almost hurt as I raised Mocha above my head. I was still scared of all of this. A part of me, even wanted to ignore this text. Still, all these thoughts disappeared as I looked back at Mocha. Tilted head and hanging tongue, he still looked just as confused but much happier than before. Hence, more than giving me the green light for another spin around the kitchen.

More squeals were heard before my neighbors decided to bang on their wall. It seemed that their day was not starting out as great as mine.

**After all, they didn’t have a date with Min Yoongi.**

**\---- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^ No matter how scared they are, a thought is never forgotten. Taehyung is scared of this. Jimin is scared of this. Yet, they have everything they need, don't they?
> 
> Until next time, do read, read & do comment <3 Ciaociaoxx
> 
> Fun fact: Daydream is my jam but P.O.P has my heart. Proud of our Hobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey :) 
> 
> After splashes of angst intertwined with comedy and fluff and raw emotions, I finished 'That Little Something'. I wondered whether I should let it sit back and die just as the ship at its heart but it didn't sit well with me. My dearest story needed an homage. 
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> With Yoonmin. 
> 
> Welcome and I hope that you'll enjoy the ride :) 
> 
> Until next time, ciaociaoxx
> 
> P.S: Please note that my AFF username is Teengez14top. This story was first written for Chunjoe and now I'm changing things up.


End file.
